Tsumi no Ishiki
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: Naruto's marrying Gaara? It's not possible...he's to be the Rokudaime...' He looked at the Sannin his eyes filled with pain, before leaving. 'I have to stop the wedding' Yaoi, GaaNaru, but mostly will end up SasuNaru.
1. The News

Disclaimer: I'm sick of doing this all the time...

Gaara: Makkura Arashi does not own Naruto or any of the characters though she has attempted to lure Sasuke and Naruto to her many times!

Arashi: I only want Itachi...(drools) He is a SEX GOD!

Gaara: Whatever...on with the story...

* * *

A/N: By the way Orochimaru hasn't transferred into Sasuke yet, because Jiraiya and remaining members of team seven foiled that plan by abducting Sasuke before it could happen. Sasuke being the mule headed nut he is went back to the snake bastard to get the rest of the much needed power.

Chapter 1:

_Uzumaki Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a huge smile…it looked a lot more like a snarl. He pumped his fist in the air. "I'm gonna beat you this time Sasuke! Just watch me!" _

_The dark haired boy smirked. "Yeah right, usuratonkachi!" it was like some invisible gunshot and they were off. They had just learnt how to climb up a tree using charka and hadn't stopped competing all day. They ran all the way up together, finally taking a seat right at the top of the tree. _

_Naruto waved his hands about a little. "I won! I won!" Sasuke shook his head. "We tied, dobe…that means we're on an equal footing…I'm going to change that soon!" _

_Grinning Naruto nodded slighty, before suddenly taking off down the tree. Sasuke cursed softly and followed him down, but the blonde reached first. "See I did win teme! Now I need to get my reward!"_

_Sasuke smirked once more. "Reward, huh? Well then…here goes dobe…" he walked over to the blonde and kissed him full on the lips. The blonde looked at him wide eyed. Sasuke didn't stop, licking the blonde's lips lightly…which earned him a gasp and the entrance into Naruto's mouth. His tongue explored the other's mouth softly…timidly Naruto's tongue touched his. Sasuke suppressed a moan…he couldn't get enough of Naruto's taste. He let his hands run along the shorter boy's sides, as he pushed up against him. _

_They were body to body; Sasuke was lightly rubbing against Naruto, eliciting many delicious noises from the other. He stopped wanting to go further, when he heard Naruto whisper in a breathless voice. He looked up. "What?" _

"_Sasuke…don't leave me…" the blonde's blue eyes looked fully into his. Sasuke sighed and gave him a slight smile. "I won't leave you dobe…"_

* * *

"Sasuke-sama!" the door burst open. Sasuke woke up looking around a little annoyed at being woken up like that. In the five years that he'd been with Orochimaru, he'd never been treated rudely or abruptly. Yes…five years because Jiraiya had foiled Orochimaru's plan to transfer into him and therefore Sasuke had been obliged to wait another three years for the transfer to take place. He scowled at the messenger.

"What is it? It better be something urgent, or this is the last time you'll be seeing daylight." He growled.

The messenger fell to his knees. "Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru requests your presence immediately! He's in the conference hall."

Sasuke nodded and stood up. He found it odd that the place was called a conference hall…Orochimaru never conferred with anyone…he made their decisions for them. Sasuke was the only one exempt from the 'Dirt' treatment and that was only because Orochimaru wanted to please him in any way he could.

He walked casually to the conference hall. He always felt the need to show Orochimaru that he was not the Sannin's pawn. At last he reached and opened the door. "Orochimaru-sama, what do you need?" it wasn't a good idea to leave out the honorific in the snake Sannin's case…he always demanded respect.

Orochimaru turned around with a nasty smile. "You took your time. Maybe I shouldn't tell you the news I've received from Konoha…I did think it would interest you. After all it is about your precious Naruto-kun."

Sasuke tried to mask his interest. Recently Orochimaru had resorted to childish means like this to keep him in line. Never mind that the childish means were working. Sasuke was now very curious, he hadn't seen the blonde for five years…when he was abducted, he caught a few glimpses but the blonde had avoided him for most part.

The Sannin smirked. "I can see that you're curious Sasuke-kun, but you're going to have to beg for it now. You've become too arrogant…you need to see who the master around here is."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Trust Orochimaru to try and humiliate him this way. He quickly glanced around…no one else was about. Then he sighed. "Please tell me about the news you've heard Orochimaru-sama…I beg of you."

Orochimaru smiled and sauntered up to him, lightly licking his neck. "Very well, Sasuke-kun, since you asked so nicely…" he pressed a kiss on Sasuke's neck before continuing.

"My messenger has just informed me that Konoha is to form a permanent alliance with Suna. They have come up

with a somewhat strange strategy…the Kazekage and the Hokage have decided that a marriage would be the best form of alliance." Orochimaru's smile turned sadistic.

Sasuke almost growled in annoyance, but kept a check on his temper. "So what does this have to do with Naruto?"

"Well, you do know I presume that Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him. This makes it possible for him to perform that jutsu to make himself pregnant…you need a lot of charka for that and he's the only one who can do it. This condition of his makes it possible for him to bear children." Orochimaru gave him "figure it out" look.

Sasuke frowned he didn't like where this was going. His chest tightened unbearably…he kept silent letting Orochimaru continue without interruptions. Orochimaru sighed dramatically and continued. "So you see, Tsunade thinks it will be nice if Naruto, the next in line for Hokage, could marry Gaara, the Kazekage. This way Suna and Konoha are allied permanently at least during the terms or Naruto and Gaara."

"N…Naruto and Gaara getting married…but how they'll have to live separately…Suna and Konoha are far away…"

"Of course they might not be able to live together all year round once Tsunade dies, but until then they'll have a normal marriage…Tsunade isn't exactly in her dotage you know. Once she dies … they will most likely spend a few months in each others villages. The councils of both villages agree that it could be arranged…I find it weird that they haven't thought about the offspring of two jinchuuriki and how powerful it might be."

Sasuke didn't hear the rest of what the Sannin was saying. It fell like his heart had dropped out. Naruto…getting married…they were only seventeen! He thought he'd have all the time in the world to woo Naruto and win him back. He'd been dreaming of the blonde ever since he'd met him the second time when he'd been abducted.

A loud snap jerked him out of his thoughts. Orochimaru was standing in front of him, a cruel sneer on his face. "Come now Sasuke-kun, why the long face? You did choose avenging your family over the brat…Itachi is nearly in your grasp and the brat is already on his way to Suna now. Did you love him?"

Sasuke looked away, willing his expressionless mask to come back on. "I don't care about what he does! I need to kill my brother, that's all that matters!"

Orochimaru smirked disbelievingly. "Of course Sasuke-kun." He kissed the dark haired boy, ignoring his protests. "I'm feeling a little merciful…we still have an year to go, before I can transfer to you…would you like to felicitate the blonde? I could give you a while to go attend the wedding, I'm sure Naruto-kun would want his traitorous best friend there."

Sasuke looked up suddenly. "Why would you so that? I am your precious 'container' after all aren't I?"

"I can always get you back Sasuke-kun…I have my ways…now don't you want to leave? The gates are open if you do…" Orochimaru gave him one last kiss and walked out the door.

Sasuke walked back to his room and fell on his bed. Naruto was going to be married…to Gaara of all people! Sasuke closed his eyes as he wondered how he could stop the whole mess and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Naruto whistled a tune as he walked down the forest path. He was going to see Gaara again! He tried to ignore the sudden discomfort he felt…he was going to marry Gaara whether he liked it or not. It wasn't that he didn't love Gaara, he did, but it was in a completely different way. This would have been perfect is his heart hadn't been stolen by someone long ago. He remembered the talk he'd had with Tsunade Baa-chan. It was time he moved on really, Gaara could be sweet and gentle when he wanted to. Naruto had met him enough times to know that.

He sighed, he should be happy. This was a sign that he was to become Hokage…his dream would be fulfilled. And though he would be the one to have kids, he'd always loved kids…so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle. _It's only I wish I could have HIS kids…_he suppressed that thought instantly. Having Gaara's kids would be fun and maybe he could try and develop the kind of relationship he had with Sasuke with Gaara instead. It was about time he fell in love again.

"Naruto, we should stop now. It's almost nightfall. Neji says we'll be there in a day's time." Sakura told him. Naruto flashed his foxy grin and nodded.

"That's fine with me Sakura-chan!" he yelled and walked to where the rest of the group was before sitting down. Sakura watched him in concern…something was really not right…even Kiba noticed it.

She walked to Naruto and sat down beside him. "Hey Naruto you really want to do this right? Marry Gaara?"

Naruto looked at her, his mask slipping a bit. She caught sight of pain filled eyes for a moment before they disappeared and the cheerful smile appeared. "Of course I do Sakura-chan. Why would I agree otherwise? It'll fun living in Suna…there's also a nice ramen place there. As long as I have ramen I'll be able to survive. And Gaara's a fun guy…he told me he loved me the last time he visited. That's all I need right?"

Sakura got the feeling that Naruto was trying to convince himself as well. She nodded and smiled also donning a mask. She needed to support Naruto now. "Of course! I'm happy for you Naruto-kun! Marriage is fun!" at least for Sakura, marriage was fun. Lee was very attentive and as they'd gotten married recently, Sakura was living like a princess.

Neji and Kiba watched the two talk. Almost everyone was there. They all had wanted to see Naruto married and say goodbye. The wedding would be in a month or so. It was strange how Tsunade had agreed to spare them all, but nobody would have taken no for an answer.

Once the tent was put up, Naruto crawled in. he buried his face in the covers and sighed. It wouldn't do for him to be like this…Gaara loved him. This wouldn't be fair to him, if Naruto didn't even make an attempt to reciprocate the feeling. _I can do it. I can love Gaara back…he hasn't been loved for so long! I can help him! But there's still… baka Sasuke!_

* * *

Sasuke raced through the gates having made up his mind at last. He had to see Naruto before they were married. He loved Naruto. He was going stop the wedding at all costs.

* * *

A/N: well that's it for now…please tell me how it is! It was a spur of the moment thought, but I couldn't help pen it down.

Taka


	2. Gaara's Gift

Chapter 2:

They reached Suna after another day of walking. It was midday and the sun was glaring down on them. Naruto tried not to reach up to rub his head a little; he was feeling a little dizzy. Blinking several times, he wet a scarf and tied it around his head. They'd been on the desert since last night…he couldn't think straight.

Sakura glanced back at the blond wondering if he was alright. He didn't look too good, but they would be indoors in five to ten minutes. Deciding to give him some company to get his mind off the heat, she dropped back. "Aren't you glad we're here at last? Some shade will really do me good…" then she realized she'd actually brought his notice to the heat.

Naruto smiled at her. "Yeah, I hope Gaara has some really cold water left, I don't think I'll survive or else. But then again I need to get used to this don't I? I am going to be living here, for the next few years after all."

Sakura wondered if she was seeing things or if Naruto's eyes had really looked sorrowful for a second there…she shook her head. Whatever it was, they had to keep his spirits up, Gaara would make Naruto happy!

* * *

They shuffled inside the rooms they had been provided with gratefully. They were staying at Gaara's house! Naruto lay back on the comfortable bed, trying to cheer himself up. In a way he wished Gaara would hurry up and come to him, it would help a lot and he could start trying to love the redhead right away. Gaara needed to be loved, even if his village did love him; Gaara needed something a lot more personal…Naruto didn't want to disappoint him.

Soon there was a knock on the door and a shinobi popped his head in. "could you please come into the living room for a minute Naruto-sama? Kazekage-sama would like to meet all the nins from Konoha." Naruto smiled at him and nodded. Then he stretched and made his way to the living area.

Gaara was seated on the couch surrounded by everyone; they were all catching up on stuff. Naruto found that he was feeling a little awkward, the only place that he could sit, was next to Gaara. Gaara looked up and gave him a small smile. Naruto smiled back…Gaara was making an effort to be nice to people here…he should make an effort too.

"Gaara! Longtime no see…really missed you!" Naruto caught himself before he added 'buddy' at the end of the sentence…you couldn't call your fiancée buddy!

Gaara nodded. "Yes…I was just telling everyone about the arrangements, Naruto. I'm a little busy right now, so I guess I'll have to wait a few weeks before we get married. I was thinking that everyone could go back, since they can't really stay here for that long…we could send them a message for when the ceremony is to be held and they could come then don't you think?" what Gaara didn't add was 'and I want you think about it thoroughly before you agree…'

Naruto tried not to stare at Gaara. He really wanted to get it over and done with. He didn't want to think about it anymore…once it was done, he could concentrate on loving Gaara, having kids and doing missions….Sasuke would be out of the picture…so he did what he did best. "Of course Gaara, I guess that is a good idea. I mean we can't expect everyone to stay for that long…Konoha will be quite weak."

"But then Kazekage-sama…I do think one or two of us would like to stay…Tsunade did say, we were supposed to protect Naruto whatever the cost. No offense meant, but it would make us feel better." Neji said glancing from Naruto to Gaara.

Shikamaru smiled. "Yes I would like to stay if you don't mind. Neji and I could keep an eye on Naruto and see that he doesn't cause any havoc…and it'll be too troublesome for me to go back and forth all the time."

Naruto frowned. "I wont cause havoc…you're only saying that because you're afraid Gaara will send you back, if you don't come up with an excuse! I say you should get your last ass moving and leave!"

Shikamaru yawned. "Maybe Gaara should decide eh?"

Gaara smiled again. "I think it would be ok, if Neji and Shikamaru stayed. They can keep an eye on you and I guess it'll be good if you have your friends around when I'm busy!"

Naruto frowned, but decided not to whine too much. He knew there would be a time when he'd welcome their presence. "Yeah, alright. But if it's all settled I'd like to go relax a little. I'm really tired…" he smiled mockingly at Gaara. "So may I have your permission to depart, Kazekage-sama…?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Yes you may…Naruto-san."

* * *

Sasuke flopped down on the ground feeling bone tired. Suna was still two hours away and he'd been travelling all night. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he rested a little; after all it would do to show up in front of Naruto looking like a zombie.

Naruto…as much as he wanted to see the dobe, he was also apprehensive. Naruto certainly wouldn't welcome him with open arms…he had hurt him too much for that to be possible. He wondered what Suna's security was like. He hoped he could slip past…he learned how to blank out his charka completely, so many he could join in with the merchant crowds moving in and out. He could get in as a normal civilian.

He closed his eyes and covered himself with the light cloak he'd brought along. It gave him some respite from the sun…the sun was as yellow as Naruto's blonde hair. He could remember when he'd first felt a grudging respect for the dobe…the time when he'd tried to get the poison out, by piercing hi hand with a kunai… he smiled slightly…it would be good to see him again.

* * *

Naruto stretched, he wondered what the others were doing it seemed to be really quiet outside. He heard a knock on his door and looked up. Gaara poked his head around the door and smiled when he saw the blonde. Then he came in and sat down next to Naruto on the bed.

"Are you feeling better now? I was hoping I could show you something if you are…" Gaara looked at him a little concerned.

Naruto nodded with a huge grin. "What do you want to show me Gaara? Tell me tell me!"

Gaara smiled a little wider at that. "Come along, it's a surprise…" he stood up and walked to the door waiting for the boy to follow. Naruto frowned a little and then stood up to follow him.

They walked through town until they reached the end of it. There was a colossal building there; the top was made out of crushed glass. It hadn't been there the last time he'd visited Suna. "Gaara, what is this place…?"

Gaara smiled his hand on the door. "This is my present for you Naruto…for everything, for saving me my first time in Konoha, for being there for me through the years and for all the birthdays I missed." He opened the door and Naruto gaped.

Inside there were trees of different kinds from Konoha. Gaara had created a bit of Konoha for him. There was a big pond in the middle, with a beautiful waterfall cascading into it. Cool water lapped at the edges of the pond, the harsh sunlight of the desert had been filtered down to pretty, warm rays due to the crushed glass ceiling. Gaara had even brought a few insects native to Konoha and set them free in here. Naruto didn't know what to say, no one had given him such a beautiful, lavish gift. No one had even thought about whether he really really wanted to move to Suna…he never had liked the desert and here Gaara had made him his own forest!

He grabbed Gaara hugging him. "Thank you…"

Gaara stiffened. He had never heard Naruto say anything so heart felt in all the time he'd known him. He hugged the other boy back, trying to show him just how much he loved him. "You can come here whenever you want, no one will bother you…"

Naruto looked around once more…maybe…maybe this marriage wasn't so bad…

* * *

Naruto loved the way, the crushed glass let in the moonlight too. The others had gone back two days before. Neji and Shikamaru stayed of course, but Naruto had told everyone he wanted to be alone today. It was cold outside, but the water here was just the right temperature, it was like he was in Konoha. He brought his bathing things and decided a bathe here would be good. He wondered where Gaara was getting the water for this place from.

Naruto stripped, and slid into the lukewarm water. This was heaven! He loved Gaara for this. he began to swim around, the pond was huge. He lay back floating on the water just enjoying it all. He tried to squelch his wish that Sasuke was here…he had to think about Gaara, Gaara was being so nice.

Sasuke watched the dobe swim around in the shadows. He'd gotten into town two days back and managed to avoid the Konoha shinobi. The guards thought he was a shinobi and he let them think that. The god's seemed to be on his side, the wedding had been postponed for a while. Then he saw the dobe stand up.

The blonde looked so beautiful, lightly bathed by the moonlight, water sliding off his tanned firm torso. He would never have thought all the baby fat from the old days would have hardened into such firm muscles. He gaze traveled over the six pack and lower to the thatch of blond hair the broad penis. He wanted the blonde so much.

Naruto looked up, he felt like someone was watching him. He dismissed it as his imagination; Gaara had promised that he wouldn't come in right now. He started to swim to the other side, using nice graceful strokes. He had to work off some steam and get his mind of the beautiful dark haired teme, who was far away somewhere with that bastard Orochimaru. Then he felt it again.

He straightened and looked around once more, moving towards his kunai. "Who's there?"

Sasuke watched those graceful strokes, when had the clumsy blond turned into such a powerful graceful swimmer? Where was the Naruto he knew? He looked into those dull blue eyes and blinked a little. _Dull blue eyes?_ This wasn't the dobe he knew. Sasuke was suddenly desperate to prove that it was the same Naruto he'd left behind.

Naruto suddenly saw a flash of black, before there were lips on his. He tried to push them person back, he couldn't see who it was, and he'd been pushed to the darker, far end of the pond. Whoever he was, he kissed really well. Naruto felt a hand slip down dragging into the blond curls at the base of his member. He moaned, his eyes still closed. _Who the hell was this?_

He pulled back desperately, trying to get into the light. He pushed away from the rock using his legs, until they ricocheted forward into the moonlight. Then Naruto pulled away to look into the eyes of his captor. Blue eyes met onyx. The blue eyes widened in shock and pain.

"_Sasuke?_"

* * *

A/N: I so wanted to make this longer, but mom is having issues with me being on the comp, so I have to stop now. Hope you liked it! Thank you for your support my sweet reviewers! (Hands out apple pie to everyone)

Taka


	3. Hurting

A/N: hey i hope you guys like this! my review alerts haven't been coming in so i have no idea how to reply to you guys...so i f i havent replid to too many of you , i'm sorry!

Chapter 3:

"_Sasuke?_" Naruto pushed him away, panting a little fast. He shook his head once or twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Oh my god! It is you…" he reached out to trace the other's cheek, lightly.

Sasuke gazed at the blonde unblinkingly. He watched the raging sea of emotions in the blonde's eyes. Suddenly he was yanked into a deeper kiss, Naruto was _kissing _him, he tried to hold back the sudden flood of hope that he felt. Then Naruto pulled back, staring at him. His eyes widened once more and he started backing away.

Sasuke moved forward. "Naruto?"

The blonde moved towards his pile of clothes and pulled out a kunai. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?"

Sasuke flinched. His voice was so cold, and his eyes were dull and dead. He wondered how to phrase this. He couldn't just stalk in and go 'Naruto, I love you! Don't get married!'. Naruto's gaze got colder.

"_I said_, what are you doing here, Uchiha? Haven't you got someplace else to be? Sharing Orochimaru's bed, maybe?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke didn't want to see that look on Naruto's face. But he knew he deserved it.

"I heard you were getting married…" Sasuke said, his mask slipping a little. Enough to show the hurt in his eyes.

Naruto just looked at him appraisingly. "We never invited you to the wedding, Uchiha." _That was only because you being there would kill me!_ "What makes you think you can just waltz in here?"

Sasuke frowned. "I didn't come here to felicitate you or watch you get married Uzumaki!" this time his glare wasn't the normal cold one, it burned with emotion.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "Then what are you here for, Sasuke-_kun_? Aren't you supposed to be far away, gaining enough power to kill your brother? What makes you think we'd be happy to see you?"

Sasuke clenched his fists. "I am not going to congratulate you because you won't be marrying Gaara! I won't let you marry him Naruto! I know you don't want to!"

Naruto's eyes went completely cold. "Not that it's any of _your_ business. My friends an everyone else who have a right to be concerned are fine with this. You don't know anything about me, Uchiha! So I'd appreciate it, if you'd stop making assumptions about what I want to do! And why would you bother about me marrying Gaara? The last time I checked you wanted to get away from us all!"

"I love you, Naruto! I never wanted to get away from you!"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and shock for a moment before becoming ice. Then he began to laugh, hysterically. "_Love me?_ Are you trying to say that _you_, the great Sasuke Uchiha…love _me_? I so believe you." Naruto stopped and glared at him, the fury barely contained. "Where was this so called love Sasuke, when I tried to stop you from going to sound? Or when we brought you back? Was it there when you put a hole in my chest? Or when you arrogantly walked off stating that you didn't need any of us?"

Sasuke kept silent, not wanting to answer those questions. He knew he had been selfish and hurt everyone he'd ever cared about. But that was what was needed to get rid of Itachi. He could not allow himself to regret it.

Naruto sighed. "I thought so. You wouldn't have any answer to that right? You chose your power over me Sasuke, why do you expect me to care about you? I realized a long time ago that there really wasn't any place for you in my life."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something when the door started to open. "Naruto? Are you there?"

Naruto watched Sasuke disappear and sighed. He clamped down on the feeling that made him want to reach out and stop Sasuke from leaving. Then he turned to Gaara who was walking up to him.

"Hey Gaara." He pulled on a towel, securing it around his waist.

Gaara looked at him a little worried. "Naruto are you ok? Why were you holding a kunai, while bathing?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Um…I was training on the water. It's a quiet place to train…like in Konoha. I haven't really thanked you enough for this Gaara."

Gaara smiled and shook his head. "If I hear you thank me one more time, Uzumaki I'll drown you in that pond. That's all you've said to me since you got here."

Naruto suddenly felt guilty. Gaara was right; he'd barely talked to the Kazekage, other than to thank him a million times for this place. He pulled the other boy close and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you Gaara. I just wasn't feeling too good when I arrived. But I'll make it up to you ok? I…I like you…a lot."

If Gaara noted that his fiancée hadn't said 'love' he didn't show it. "Maa, its ok Naruto. I love you. And I know it's hard, I mean this engagement was thrust up on you and all, but it's all…" h got cut off as Naruto kissed him again, hard. He let himself leaned into the blonde kissing him back, running his hands over his bareback.

He pulled away. "Come on Naruto…its dinner time. With the amount of time you spend here, everyone's going to be wondering who my fiancée is!"

Naruto smiled at him, a nice genuine smile. And then followed him out after dressing.

* * *

Jealousy welled up in him as he watched _his_ blonde kiss Gaara. It wasn't fair that Naruto wasn't giving him a chance! He knew he'd hurt Naruto, but Naruto did love him right? At least Naruto still _liked_ him! He had kissed him!

Sasuke wondered what that kiss was all about? He wondered if Naruto would even tell Gaara about Sasuke being there…then he'd have to forget about finding Naruto alone. His eyes narrowed as he saw them walk out together, Gaara obviously loved Naruto. And if Sasuke tried to get in the way then Gaara wasn't going to give the blonde up without a fight.

And from what Sasuke had seen, Neji and Shikamaru were also here. Naruto was going to try and avoid him now. He grimaced; this was turning out to be so complicated!

* * *

Naruto swallowed and took a deep breath. It had begun to hurt again. He grit his teeth, curling up against the wall, trying to will the pain away. _Why did Sasuke have to turn up now?_ He tried to forget meeting the dark haired boy.

**He tried to kill you boy! You really can't have chosen him as our mate! **

He clutched his head. _Shut up old fox! I don't need your advice on this! he is NOT our mate! _

**Then you'd better forget about him and concentrate on the Shukaku kid! **

Naruto felt like screaming his lungs out. He was suddenly feeling hysterical, the pain beginning to rip him apart. _I SAID stop talking to me! I'm trying to concentrate on Gaara! _

**Get some sleep kid. You're over reacting! Oi, Naruto…gaki? **

_He said he loves me! Can you believe that? After everything we've been through he said he's in love with me! I haven't heard anything so funny in years. It hurts Kyuubi, it really hurts. I don't think I can take another bout of this…loves…me…supposed to hate….loves me…oh my god….funny…loves me…_

**Gaki! Stop thinking, you'll drive yourself insane! Naruto! Listen to me baka!**

* * *

Gaara woke up to hear loud noises from Naruto's room. He ran out of his room and burst into the blonde's room. Naruto was laughing, hysterically; it didn't look like he was going to stop. Shukaku could sense Kyuubi raging in panic.

"Naruto! Stop it!"

"He said he loves me! Have you ever heard something that funny?" Naruto suddenly stopped laughing. His eyes widened impossibly. "It hurts…it hurts…"

Outside Sasuke watched with a frown. He almost lost his balance when the first scream sounded. _What the fuck?_ He looked back into the window, to see Gaara trying to hold Naruto down. The blonde was suddenly screaming.

Gaara caught hold of the blonde and struggled to hold him close. "Naruto…please stop." Then he suddenly whipped out his hand and slapped the blonde. The screams stopped at once. The blonde looked at him whimpering.

"Hurts…."

Gaara pulled him onto his lap. "I know it does, but it'll be fine Naruto. You'll be fine. _I_ love you, that's not funny right? I love you so much, my beautiful Kitsune." He stroked Naruto's head.

The blonde's arms twined around him. "You won't leave right Gaara? I can't count on you right?"

Gaara nodded soothingly, wondering what had gone wrong exactly. Naruto hadn't been himself since the time at the pond. He'd been unnaturally broody. Gaara had dismissed it as a mask that had been dropped. He knew the dull look in Naruto's eyes. They had been there since _he_ had left. Gaara glared at floor. _He_ had broken Naruto so many times. He hoped none of this had anything to do with _him_.

* * *

Sasuke watched Gaara calm the sobbing Naruto down and hold him close. He wanted to do that. Gaara had no right to hold Naruto like that1 it was Sasuke who had been through everything with Naruto, it was Sasuke's right to claim the boys love.

_Funny, how you think it's your right to have his love! At least Gaara didn't abandon him. Gaara didn't cause that bout of screaming! You keep saying you love him, but you're just hurting him. _The annoying voice in his head popped up.

'It is my right! I have to avenge my family, but Naruto means a lot to me too. I have to stop this wedding! Naruto's mine!' Sasuke argued with the stupid voice.

_And what are going to do once you accomplish that? You have to go back to Orochimaru for power and your little bargain. At the end of this year, you'll not be Sasuke anymore! Are you sure Naruto will like being Orochimaru's consort? Or do you want Naruto to wait for you for ever? You can't marry him!_

'I don't know. I don't know what I'll do!' Sasuke conceded to his irritating conscience. 'I'll have to break my pact. I'll never go back to Orochimaru if I get Naruto's love back.' Sasuke made up his mind.

_Really? Why do you think Orochimaru let you go so easily? He has a plan! You could end up hurting yourself and Naruto!_

'I'll think about this later.' Sasuke made his way back to his room at the inn and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes as the sun's rays filtered through the window. Turning he saw Gaara sitting and watching him. "Good morning, Gaara."

Gaara smiled. "Are you feeling better? You had a rough night. Any idea why?"

Naruto turned away. "No it happens sometimes. I'm just not feeling too good right now. But I'll be better soon. Thanks Gaara."

Gaara nodded still looking worried, but he didn't pressurize Naruto for an answer. "So what are your plans for today?"

Naruto sighed. "I'd just like to be alone for a while ok? I don't Neji or Shikamaru accompanying me. I have to think some things out."

Gaara agreed. And let Naruto get dressed. Then he went to his office and called on Neji and Shikamaru.

* * *

Neji frowned at Gaara. "Why are you looking so serious?"

Gaara meshed his fingers together. "Well, Naruto had a really bad case of hysteria last night. He won't tell me what's wrong. He wants a lot more alone time. He seems to be heading towards depression. I want you to follow him today."

Shikamaru grimaced. "He won't like that, Kazekage-sama. You know how much he loves his privacy."

Gaara nodded. "I am for him having his personal space, but I also want him safe. Something's not right here. The moment you see what's going on, you will report back to me. I'm only doing this out of concern for his safety."

They nodded and left. Gaara sighed, he felt like he'd become some kind of stalker. But he really wished Naruto would open up to him. Last night had been scary; he thought Naruto was going insane or something. It could jeopardize the marriage and the peace between the two villages. It could also hurt Naruto very badly. He wanted Naruto completely safe.

* * *

Sasuke waited behind on of the stalls. He could see Naruto walking around…but unlike usual Naruto wasn't gleefully visiting every stall; he just seemed to be wandering around, lost in his thoughts. Sasuke slipped out and began following him.

He was so absorbed in the blonde that he didn't notice, the two other Konoha nins stop short in shock. He just went on shadowing the blonde. At last they came to a nice quiet place…seemed to be sand's training grounds, but no one else was there. There were a few small tents erected incase anyone wanted respite from the sun after training.

Naruto turned around and then frowned. It seemed he had finally noticed the dark haired boy's presence. "You! What do you want now? I thought I told you I didn't want anything to do with you!"

Sasuke flinched a little. "Naruto, please, just give me another chance. Look I'm begging here alright? I don't normally beg!"

Naruto gave him a disbelieving look. "Uchiha I don't give a shit about what you do, whether you're begging for my forgiveness or pleasuring Orochimaru! I just really want to be left alone right now! Especially by _you_."

Sasuke tightened his jaw stubbornly. He was going to get through to the dobe one way or the other. Striding forward, confidence oozing from every pore, he caught hold of the blonde's wrists. "Everyone had the right to chances, Naruto. I love you and I'm _not_ leaving you alone." He kissed the blonde, letting go of his hands and threading his hair through the beautiful blonde locks.

Naruto placed his hands on the Uchiha's chest planning to tell him to shove off, but then he found himself wanting to feel Sasuke again. He'd wanted this for so long, he'd lost track of the years. He couldn't help the tears flowing down his cheeks now. Sasuke broke away and gazed at him, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry. Dobe, please." He pulled the boy closer and hugged him. "I'm not going anywhere dobe, I swear."

Naruto suddenly pulled away. He wiped the tears furiously. "Liar. I know you're lying, do you expect me to believe that Orochimaru would just let you go? How much pleasure do you get out of torturing me Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto didn't let him speak. "Bastard, do you know how much it hurt me when you left? You always leave Sasuke! I came for you and you left once more. I don't want you hurting me again alright?"

Sasuke watched Naruto sink to his knees and sat down next to him. "I don't know…but I won't leave dobe. I'll think of something. I really do love you, I'm never leaving again! Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded slightly. "But just go away for now Sasuke. Please I really want to be alone ok? Please just give me some time on my own."

Sasuke nodded and left, feeling like crawling under a rock and dying. He never would have thought he could mess up so badly. He'd always thought that he could just go back for Naruto later…he'd taken it for granted that Naruto would be waiting for him.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru glanced at each other. Suddenly things seemed a lot more complicated. They had heard the whole conversation, but then Sasuke had no place here, for that matter he had no right trying to convince the blonde of anything.

Neji drew Shikamaru away after Sasuke had left. "I think we have to inform Gaara of this. If Uchiha really does love Naruto, then we don't know what he'd pull if Naruto refuses him."

Shikamaru nodded. "But let's keep the conversation to ourselves. It was something private and I don't think Gaara needs to know about that. We'll just tell him about Sasuke and his confession. Nothing else, got it?"

Neji agreed, though he was seething inside. He knew how much this could hurt Gaara…and Naruto as well. Oh well, they'd have to take care of Uchiha soon.

* * *

A/N:

Taka: (snivels) I can't believe Naruto kun was so mean. But then Sasuke can expect to be welcomed with opened arms and spread legs, when he has been such a jerk!

Arashi: ok stop with the perverted descriptions here! Your getting me turned on! I would welcome Sasuke with spread legs!

Taka: (throws Arashi away) Sasuke is mine! So is Naruto! Go get your own eye candy, male chauvinist pig!

Arashi: (sitting in the garbage dump) Male chauvinist pig? Where did that come from?

Naruto: uh…Sasuke, lets get out of here.

Sasuke: pulls Naruto into closet and makes out. (Authoress peeps in with a big smile)


	4. Making Decisions

Chapter 4:

Gaara looked up as Neji and Shikamaru entered. They looked really serious; Gaara felt a stab of fear. Had something happened to Naruto, why were they looking at him like that?

Neji wondered where he was supposed to begin. "Uh…Kazekage-sama…Uchiha Sasuke from sound is in the city." He stopped as Gaara's eye narrowed, but tried again when the Kazekage waved his fingers. "We saw him with Naruto today…he has confessed his love to Naruto." Neji wished he couldn't see that flicker of pain in Gaara's eyes.

Gaara nodded. "Well, what did Naruto have to say to that?"

"He accused the Uchiha of lying and then told him to leave him alone. They had an argument which revolved around Naruto telling him he was lying and Sasuke denying it. Then Naruto asked him to go away and leave him alone." Neji finished and looked into the scariest eyes he had ever seen.

The Kazekage stood up, and walked out. Neji moved to stop him, but Shikamaru put an arm on his shoulder and shook his head. "Leave him alone. He needs to think about this."

Gaara was seething with anger as realization clicked in. The way Naruto had been acting yesterday…so the Uchiha _was_ back. He was also jeopardizing the happiness they might have if they were married. Gaara wanted nothing more than to crush Sasuke…Shukaku growled his agreement.

He felt around for Sasuke's chakra…he could feel it very faintly and only because he was looking for it specifically. He started heading towards it.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't felt this frustrated since those days right after the time Itachi had massacred his clan. He was getting through to Naruto, but each time he managed a new obstacle would come up. He knew gaining Naruto's trust would be really hard… but there was no way he was going to let Naruto get married.

He didn't realize that his sharingan was spinning wildly. If the blonde didn't want him back, he would force the blonde to take him and that was that! A familiar chakra was coming towards him. Sasuke frowned, where had he sensed this before? A memory of the chuunin exams came to him, Sasuke smirked…_Gaara. _

He turned around waiting. The red head appeared his cold green eyes boring into the Uchiha. "So you're the cause for Naruto's behaviour yesterday."

Sasuke just stared at him, the smirk getting wider. "And if I am? What are you going to do about it…_Kazekage-sama_?"

Gaara glared. "Stay _away_ from him! He's _my_ fiancée, Uchiha. I am _marrying_ him! You will _not_ interfere…"

Sasuke was glaring now, his fists clenched. "Don't order me around…I love him. He will not marry you because he's mine…he was always mine! He loves me and I love him. You have no say in the matter."

"He doesn't love you, Uchiha. Even if he does, you're not what he needs. He doesn't need to be betrayed again…you always put everything else above him. Why do you think he'd still want you? Being around you will only hurt him…you know that." Gaara sneered. "So I don't really have to have a say in the matter, do I?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Don't be so smug…Sabaku! I will get Naruto back, whatever happens…I don't care how, he will be mine."

Gaara's face was blank. "Think about it Uchiha…you wont even be around by the end of this year…are you planning on giving Naruto to Orochimaru? Of course, he would like the gift no doubt…but if you did love Naruto, then you would do what's best for him. He can be happy here, and you can just go…do whatever you wish. You won't get another chance with him…true, but you'd know that he was happy."

Sasuke turned away and began walking off. "I can't do that Gaara…I love him too much to let him go." With that the Uchiha disappeared.

* * *

Naruto sat in the restaurant, wondering what to do. He was weighing everything…he needed to think about all this thoroughly. How could he go to Uchiha….how could he stay with the bastard knowing that he couldn't trust him…knowing that the boy could leave at any moment. Was Sasuke worth everything he had to go through once he was gone? Obviously Sasuke would know that he could have kids if they did that jutsu…then was it really going to be hard, if Sasuke left. He would be leaving his child behind…even if he didn't; Naruto knew that Orochimaru would come for them.

Another option was to just go live with the bastard…but then it could work for half a year…that was all. After that he would be stuck being Orochimaru's consort. He knew he didn't want that…he could never live with that! He took another bite of ramen, frowning thoughtfully. Then he stood up, he knew what would be best for him…he had made his decision.

* * *

Neji looked at Shikamaru. "Do you think Gaara found him? Could he handle Uchiha you think?"

Shikamaru frowned. "Why are you so worried? It will be fine you know that. He is Kazekage after all; they would have given him the title for a reason."

Neji nodded, still looking worried. Then the door opened and Gaara walked in. he glanced at Neji enquiringly. "Why do you look so worried? Is something wrong?"

Neji shook his head. "No Kazekage-sama, I was just wondering about Naruto." Gaara nodded before moving to sit on the chair.

"Naruto's heading this way. He'll be here soon. What do you propose we should do about Uchiha? Do you think he will back off?" Gaara asked them coolly.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe if Naruto refused him. He does care for Naruto and he may care enough not to refute the blonde's decision. After all, would he really want an unwilling partner? He is not Orochimaru though he may seem just as sadistic sometimes." Shikamaru said, leaning back on the chair. He looked at Gaara, whom he knew just as well Naruto did. "You should not worry too much Gaara. After all, they do say that if you let something you love go and it comes back, then your love is truly returned."

Gaara nodded. "But then, what if he doesn't come back? What if he wants Uchiha? What then?" Gaara looked at them, a bit of his anguish showing.

Sasuke, who had completely sealed off his chakra, smirked at Gaara's tone. _Yes, Kazekage-sama…what then? What if he prefers me over you? _He continued to watch, wondering what Naruto was going to say…he could feel the blond reaching the building.

"You'll get over it. You'll just have to find someone else to love and move on. It isn't easy, but you can. Sasuke will have to do the same, though he won't have to bear it for too long, because he'll just be an extra conscience or presence in Orochimaru's mind soon." Neji looked into Gaara's eyes. "You'll just have to get stronger…after all you still have your village to take care off."

Gaara looked away. "I can't let him go, he's the only one, the first one who cared! He wasn't afraid…he just came to me. I won't…I can't let Naruto go!"

"You won't have to."

They all, even Sasuke from outside, looked up as the blonde entered. Naruto walked up to Gaara and kissed him. "You won't have to let me go, I want to marry you."

Sasuke felt his heart break, he felt it shatter….Naruto didn't want him after all! He closed his eyes for a moment, before looking in to see what would happen next. Naruto had his arms around the red head.

"I can't tell you that I love you, Gaara. I do love you a lot as a friend, but I gave my love to Sasuke long ago. But I know I can, if you'll give me a chance. I know that I want to marry you…and we'll make it work. So please, just give me this chance ok?" Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes, ignoring the other two Konoha nins.

Gaara looked at him for a few minutes before nodding. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to pre-pone our marriage. I want to marry you in three days time."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to make this longer but I figured hat short chapters were ok once in a while. So I hope you liked it.

Taka


	5. Mistakes

Chapter 5:

"Sakura…I want you and Ino to transport to Suna right now. Use that forbidden jutsu, it will get you there in a minute. Naruto and Gaara want to get married in three days." Tsunade said to the two girls.

"In three days, but I thought they said it's not possible…I thought they wanted to wait…" Sakura began.

"Well, we have a few problems, girls. Uchiha Sasuke has supposedly shown up in Suna, trying to claim Naruto as his. I agree that they should marry as soon as possible. So I want you there today, so you can." Tsunade sighed. "And you will perform the pregnancy jutsu with Naruto. It needs at least the chakra of three people to cause it to work. Then he'll need these two days to get used it, it has a few side effects."

Sakura nodded. "All right then, Hokage-sama. We'll leave in five minutes. Don't worry about anything, we'll tell you how the ceremony and the party went ok?" then they left.

Sakura turned to her friend angrily. "I knew something like this would happen. That bastard had to show up didn't he?"

Ino patted Sakura on the back. "It's all right Sakura, things will be fine. After all Sasuke can't do anything if Naruto refuses to marry him right?"

"I don't know Ino…Sasuke always gets what he wants. I don't know if he'll let go of Naruto…to Gaara of all people. Let's leave now ok? I want to make sure things will be fine." She pulled out the scroll and made the necessary hand seals.

* * *

Suna was all a bustle, the whole village was preparing for the marriage. Neji and Shikamaru never left Naruto's side. Neji had a constantly worried look on his face. Naruto grinned happily…or so it seemed over news that his friend Temujin, from the country across the ocean was coming as well.

Sai had turned up with Sakura and Ino for some reason. The rest of the Konoha nins would be there in two days time, on the day of the wedding. Naruto was running about trying to find a present for Gaara, which he had left for the last minute. Strangely there was no sign of Sasuke. Naruto was not sure how he felt about that.

It was evening when Naruto got back to his rooms tired. He felt like he had run all around Suna…it had been so hectic. A soft knock on his door jolted him out of his thoughts. Upon opening the door, he found Ino and Sakura there with Neji and Shikamaru behind them.

"Ne…Naruto, we have to perform that jutsu if your getting married day after. Ino and I will perform it with you, it shouldn't be too hard. Neji and Shikamaru are kind of paranoid so they'll be guarding us." Sakura smiled at him reassuringly.

Naruto nodded and let them in, stripping off his shirt. He waited for them to finish the painting the circle he was supposed to sit on. Then he sat down in the middle, focusing his chakra. They sat all on either side of him facing each other and the jutsu began.

It was midnight before they finished. Sakura was exhausted and judging by Naruto, he was too. She saw Gaara come in and run up to the blond. Naruto slumped into the red head's arms and let himself be picked up and tucked into bed.

* * *

Sasuke paced the length of his room. There was no way he was going to let Gaara have his Naruto. He tried to get rid of the sinking feeling he had. He would find a way…it seemed difficult; the Konoha nins had all ready turned up.

_Let him go! He doesn't deserve an ass like you…Gaara can make him happy! _The voice in his head whispered.

Sasuke agreed, but couldn't help rebelling. No way, Naruto was the love of his life, Gaara could find someone else, Sasuke was with Naruto longer. He needed the blond. If he didn't have the blond, he wouldn't have the strength to fight Orochimaru.

_You can fight and defeat Orochimaru regardless of whether Naruto is there or not. Don't try to make him the reason for your actions…they were always about you and you alone. _

Sasuke shook his head. Today for one last time he would talk to Naruto…try to make him see reason; if he couldn't have that, then he would just leave. Leave Naruto alone and give in to Orochimaru.

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling woozy. It seemed like it was mid afternoon…the sun was high up in the sky and sunlight streamed in broad rays, lighting up his whole room with warmth. He could hear the people bustling about and the wonderful smells of the yummy Suna food assailed his nostrils. The delicatessens were open with all kinds of puffs and pastries to go with tea. But for Naruto the wonderful smells didn't seem so wonderful.

He madly rushed to the bathroom and emptied any fluid that was in his stomach…which was nothing, because he hadn't eaten anything lat night. After that were a dizzy sensation and then a floaty feeling. Naruto supposed that these were the side effects that Sakura had talked to him about. Kyuubi too, was oddly quiet.

Naruto changed into some maroon robes lying to the right of his bed. Then he stepped out of his room and set off to see where Gaara was. He tried not to let his mind wander towards Sasuke, but wander it did. Naruto felt a hint of desperation to find Gaara, that way he could just put a stop too the pain that filled him at the thought of loosing Sasuke. His wish came true because he found Gaara lounging in the balcony a few rooms away, with all the other Konoha nin.

They all looked at Naruto and then smiled. Kiba bounced up and down a little. "So…how's the bride feeling? Pretty great I assume, since we could hear your snores all the way over here. Poor Gaara's going to have to bear with them all night!"

Naruto glared at the boy. "Shut up." He growled, looking a little extra menacing.

Kiba took a step backwards. Gaara looked at the blond in concern. Naruto just looked away feeling peeved. Then the red head stepped up to him and slid an arm around him. "Is it the jutsu? Are the side effects really so bad?"

Naruto shook his head. "No I'm just feeling irritable, because I feel so woozy… it's like I'm high or something." He suddenly turned and kissed Gaara passionately, ignoring the rest of them. Sakura pulled him off.

"You baka! That jutsu's going to make you want to mate…so just keep it under control…I think you'd like top wait a while before you get pregnant! Maybe a few months at least? Gaara use a condom ok? Since this is a jutsu, he will get pregnant immediately…it's not going to take more than one time." Sakura frowned.

Gaara blushed a bit and then a thought struck him. "Why cant we…you know? We are going to be married after all…why wait a few months to…"

"Have a baby?" Sakura completed for him. "Well, that's because I don't know if Naruto can handle it yet. I mean his body has to get used to it, other wise it's going to be a painful birth, if you know what I mean. He may have used the jutsu but he is a male and he needs to be in his oiroke form to have the kid…it's better to be safe than sorry."

Gaara nodded. "I agree. You neednt worry, I'll take good care of him." he turned to where the blond was, but found him gone. Gaara wondered if he was doing the right thing by getting married this soon…was Naruto really over Sasuke?

Just as that thought hit him, Naruto popped back in. he had a towel and some soap. "Um…Gaara, I'd like some time alone. I'll be back a little late maybe, I want to be in 'little Konoha'…." Naruto was referring to his present which Gaara had built for him.

Gaara nodded and Neji stood up with Shikamaru. Naruto frowned shaking his head. "I said _alone_. Please guys; I just need some thinking time."

Neji and Shikamaru reluctantly sat back down. Gaara pursed his lips but didn't say anything. If this would help their marriage then so be it. He didn't want to force anything on Naruto.

* * *

Naruto lay in the cool water and sighed. He had been here for hours, not in the water, but in this forest like place. He'd trained and run and done a hundred things he'd be doing if this were the real Konoha forests. He was feeling really light headed now. He'd used up all his chakra and physical energy. Naruto's eyes wandered around as he let himself relax. Then he stopped suddenly and his eyes darted back to a cove like place with the shadows seemed darker. He narrowed his eyes as the shadow started to move.

He scowled more as Sasuke emerged. The boy continued walking on the water until he was close to the blonde and then suddenly he slipped into the water too. They were face to face… then Sasuke looked away.

"I just wanted to talk to you…please just hear me out Naruto. All I want to say is that I'm sorry. I don't want to leave…I won't leave if you still want me…want to have me I mean. I love you…I'll fight Orochimaru…I can only do that if you're with me, dobe. You're the only reason I endured everything there, if you're lost to me…I won't be able to do it!" Sasuke met Naruto's eyes as he said the three important words.

Naruto looked a little anguished at first, but he then gained a bit of confidence. "Look Sasuke, as much as I'd like to say yes, I can't. I made my decision…and you won't loose me entirely…we'll still be friends, you can still defeat Orochimaru and I'll be here for you to come back to, you know. We were always best friends before this happened." The words rang false to the blond, who knew that he and Sasuke could never go back to being friends again. Naruto knew he couldn't bear it either.

Sasuke looked like he was going to protest, but he shut his mouth. Naruto cringed at the deadened look in those obsidian eyes. "Then I'd better get going dobe, congratulations. Be happy." he turned away, but a hand grabbed him.

Naruto knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted at least one last kiss. He really wanted that one thing, just wanted to be held by Sasuke one last time, before letting him go. Sasuke turned around slowly, a slight look of enquiry on his face.

Naruto leaned forward. Just before capturing those lips he whispered. "One last kiss, teme…" Sasuke obliged though hesitantly. It turned out it was a mistake. The electricity surging through them, because of that one kiss was a little too much. Naruto's hands went around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer, crushing his mouth against the dark haired boy's.

**(Lemon…short, not too detailed.)**

Sasuke ran his hands up and down Naruto's slick back, battling the blond for domination with his tongue. Naruto was thoroughly swabbing Sasuke's throat out. Sasuke didn't know how his shirt was off, but Naruto's hands rubbing his nipples felt damned good. Naruto's mouth replacing one of his hands felt good too.

Sasuke pulled the blond up, kissing him again, before letting his hands curl around the blond's hard erection. He stroked and squeezed alternately, lifting Naruto onto the bank of the lake. Keeping the rhythm continuous, he slipped the head into his mouth. The blond gave a strangled cry, beginning to mewl desperately for that completion. Sasuke smirked a bit and dipped one hand into the water and then slipped a finger into the tight ring of muscle after circling it for a moment.

Naruto scrunched his face a little trying to move away from the intrusion. But the mouth and hand on his erection distracted him and soon, Sasuke had all three of his fingers moving in and out, stretching him. Naruto moaned feeling the pain and pleasure…then suddenly he screamed, his eyes going wide. Sasuke had found his prostate. He tried to get Sasuke fingers to touch him there again, but the Uchiha had withdrawn them, in order to get the last and most important vestiges of his clothes off. Then he placed his wet, erection at Naruto's entrance, lifting one leg onto his shoulder for a better reach.

He gazed at Naruto, a little doubtfully, wondering if he could go through with this, but the blond nodded, banishing his doubt. Sasuke entered with excruciating slowness. Naruto bit his lips trying not to feel the pain. Sasuke waited for him to adjust. After the blond had given the signal that he could move, he started moving swiftly. They both reached their climax, together. Sasuke seeing stars as he shot his essence into the blond. Screaming each others names, before Sasuke collapsed onto the blond.

"I love you, Naruto…" he whispered.

"You too." Naruto mumbled. They lay like that, trying to catch their breaths…and then Naruto looked at Sasuke seriously. "You need to leave."

Sasuke looked at him, hurt, but the blond refused to look at him. "You need to leave, Sasuke because tomorrow I have to marry Gaara."

The dark haired boy's face turned stony. He slipped out of Naruto and pulled on his wet clothes. Then he started to walk off, but paused. "I guess I should say thank you…you at least made one of my dreams come true. Good bye Naruto." and then he was gone.

Naruto watched the spot, trying to keep back the tears. Guilt was beginning to well inside him, as he thought of Gaara and what he had just done. How was he supposed to get married to Gaara now? Should he tell the Kazekage? Wasn't this betrayal? Hadn't he betrayed Gaara like Sasuke had betrayed him?

Naruto suddenly felt a sudden bout of dizziness again. He waited till it passed when another thought hit him…_Since this is a jutsu; he will get pregnant immediately…it's not going to take more than one time._ He heard Sakura's voice as she talked to Gaara in the balcony.

Only one time…did that mean….Naruto's eyes widened in desperation? Now what was he to do?

* * *

A/N: at last this chappie's done too. I know it's a little corny, but bear with me. I'm in my second week of college and its all ready grueling. I have three novels, three plays, and a hundred of other stuff to finish for this semester. So I'm sorry if you have to wait long for my updates! Ja ne!

Taka


	6. Kizuna

A/N: this will be a SasuNaru… you need to give it time, so bear with me!

Chapter 6:

He felt like a deer caught and surrounded. Should he go after Sasuke? Should he tell Gaara? Or should he run? He decided and pulled his clothes on, panting softly, trying to calm himself down. Then Naruto made a decision… he bolted.

He didn't realize when he had reached the gates of Suna, but he just kept running. He didn't know where to go….whom to go to… he tried calming down, at least enough to think rationally, but he couldn't. Kyuubi was raging inside of him, insistent, trying to tell him something, but the blond was blocking him out. Sasuke…he wondered if he could find Sasuke and beg him not to leave. But then his pride refused to let him do so, so he settled for running, until his legs gave out. He started running through his options out loud, so he could at least be a bit more calm by hearing himself speak.

"I could go to Temujin and run to the land beyond the sea. Or maybe I should just leave Suna and find a new place to live. Sakura will kill me! Or maybe I should just die right here right now? I could become a wanderer going from town to town and then get into oiroke form?"

"Or maybe you could tell me why you're running and I could sort it out for you?"

Naruto turned around, blue eyes wide with shock. "Ga…Gaara?"

The red head just looked at him calmly. "Naruto, what's wrong? Why are you running away? What could be so bad that you can't tell me about it?"

"How did you find me?" Naruto tried to divert Gaara's attention, while thinking of how to get away…

"Kyuubi was loud enough for me to realize you were in danger or something. Don't avoid the topic…" Gaara was firm. He needed to know what was wrong and why Naruto would jilt him. And he had an uneasy feeling it was connected to the Uchiha.

"I…" Naruto steeled himself and blurted everything at once. "I made love to Sasuke. It wasn't his fault, he came to try one last time and I wanted a goodbye kiss. But then things went to fast and before he knew it or I knew it, it was over. Then I asked him to leave, I told him I was going to marry you… then I remembered what Sakura-chan had said about the jutsu. I couldn't…can't do that to you! I can't marry you when I'm most probably carrying Sasuke's child… I'm sorry…"

They looked at each other for a while, Naruto resigned and Gaara blank. Then Gaara spoke, it was soft and hurt laced the edges, but there was something more gentle there too. "Suna and Konoha need this alliance. I knew this was going to happen sometime… you love him too much… more than you could ever love me; he's been all you've thought about for the past five years. But then, I need you. I love you… and this doesn't make me angry. I'm just feeling sad, Sasuke's stole you, and now he's stolen the child I was supposed to have with you as well."

Naruto turned away, holding back the tears threatening to fall. Gaara continued. "But then Naruto… I'm not going to let you go. I'll make you love me in time… Just don't run. Marry me… I'll give that child my name… it'll be our son or daughter and we'll never think otherwise. No one need know…"

Naruto stared at Gaara. "What if the kid looks like Sasuke? What will we say then? It'll get called a bastard and get taunted! I can't have it live like that!"

"I won't let it live like that. We can just get Sakura to say it's something to do with the jutsu. If it looks like you, then we don't have to worry! Come on, Naruto… this is the best solution. We don't even know what Sasuke will do now! If you want to be with him I'll get him back…" Gaara was starting to look a teeny bit desperate now.

Naruto sighed. "All right. I'll marry you. But you'll regret it once the pregnancy starts…I've seen the husbands of women when they're pregnant…they go nuts!"

"Yeah…I'm nuts all ready, so it won't matter. And since I'm Kazekage, my subordinates will go nuts!" Gaara smirked. "All right, Naruto…let's go home ok?"

* * *

That night Naruto slept in Gaara's room. It seemed like the Shukaku container wanted to keep an eye on him. When he woke up, he was dragged to half a dozen places to see if his kimono was ready. Sakura carped about it, until it was perfect. Ino dragged him around to show him half a dozen sights. Neji kept coming in again and again to show Naruto the ring and ask him if it was the same one he had chosen. He seemed extra jittery about being the best man.

By the time Naruto got back to his room he was exhausted he climbed into bed and feel asleep. But the other man who was to get married was wide awake. For him it was a normal thing, but tonight his forehead was wrinkled with frown lines.

He was trying his best to hate the Uchiha, but he couldn't help just pitying the man. To some degree yes, he couldn't stand the Uchiha…he'd really stolen everything Gaara ever wanted. And no one could rely on him to do the right thing. He just hoped things would be ok soon. He hoped he was doing the right thing. Even if it just turned out to be a marriage of convenience as long as Naruto was by his side, life would be fine. Right?

* * *

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his wedding kimono, white with silver foxes embroidered on it with real silver thread. Since it wasn't the traditional wedding, they had decided that Gaara would wear a black kimono with rust raccoons it and the Kazekage symbol on the back.

It was his last day as a single man… well he had given his heart to Sasuke long ago, so he wondered if he could still be considered single. However he tried to think of it, it felt like he was betraying Gaara and Sasuke by doing this. But the look on Gaara's face, made him vow to give it a try. He had to make a new beginning…Gaara could replace Sasuke, if he gave him a chance… Naruto pushed away all he hurt inside and placed a beautiful smile on his face. Maybe it would be ok…maybe he could have Gaara's child a few years later and everything would be fine.

There was a knock at the door. He turned to see Sakura standing there biting her lip. He smiled a small smile… "Sakura-chan… what is it?"

She ran up and hugged him. "I can't believe you're getting married. I want you to be happy ok? Call me if you need _anything_! I'll come right away! I'm going to miss you loads! You are all right with this right?"

Naruto nodded, but Sakura got the impression he wasn't telling her something. He smiled at her. "Of course Sakura-chan! I'll miss you too! Gaara will make sure I'm happy…. When I'm not happy he runs around like a chicken with his head cut off!"

Sakura hugged him again with a smile. "You'll come to love him…"

Naruto stared at her, suddenly wanting to spill everything. He opened his mouth. "Sakura-chan, I did…"

"Naruto! They want you out there! The ceremony's starting!" Ino ran up and caught his arm, yanking him away! She tsked at Sakura. "What were you thinking keeping him here this entire time forehead girl? He'll be late!"

Sakura looked after them, wondering what Naruto wanted to tell her that was so serious…

The ceremony went well, after Gaara got yelled at for yawning in the middle of it and Naruto got yelled at for calling the priest a Baka at the end. Neither boy talked about the Uchiha, nor did they falter when they repeated their vows to each other… like they had absolutely no second thoughts!

After the ceremony they had lunch and then went to the reception hall, where the masses had gathered to wish them well. Naruto looked awestruck at all the presents they were receiving. The line of well wishers didn't seem to end and it was late evening before Gaara and Naruto were done. There were only Gaara's siblings and the rest of Konoha nins left.

Iruka had sent loads of presents, regretting that he couldn't come as had Kakashi. They went out for dinner, they wanted to party as well, but Naruto complained that he was too tired and he needed some time alone with Gaara anyway! Thankfully everyone was too absorbed in conversation or their drink to notice that Gaara wasn't letting Naruto drink or that Naruto was eating healthier food than ramen.

At last they got to Gaara's house and _their_ bedroom. Naruto just flopped down on the bed, moving a bit to make room for Gaara, who immediately flopped down beside him.

"So…we did it…" Naruto sighed. "I'm single no more…" he wasn't making jokes or putting on a mask, it was said in a neutral statement-like tone.

Gaara grunted. "So… do we carry out our union now, or are you going to keep talking all night?"

Naruto blushed and turned to look at him, wondering in his heart of hearts if he really wanted this, and then he nodded. "But, we're using protection…I don't want my baby wondering what that thing which is intruding on its space is…"

Gaara made a face. "That is definitely a turn off Uzumaki! That reminds you're keeping you're name?"

Naruto nodded. "It's been a part of me for too long…do you mind?"

Gaara shook his head. "No I don't. Now enough talk…" he bent down and captured his husband's lips, delivering a mind-blowing kiss. Naruto moaned into it and kissed him back, his hands raking through the red head's hair. Gaara murmured seductively, licking Naruto's neckline playfully. He slipped Naruto's kimono off, before shedding his own.

(Lemon alert!)

Naruto moaned softly, pulling him down for a long kiss. Gaara's hands roamed his body, lingering to rub and pinch his nipples into erect little buds. "Come Gaara, stop teasing…cant we forget the foreplay?" Gaara smirked before licking every inch of the bare toned chest that was presented to him, avoiding the waistline of the trunks. He kissed Naruto softly, before sliding his hand slowly into the tented boxers. Gaara pulled Naruto's boxers down to his ankles, exposing the straining erection to the humid air. Then he blew on the tip, smirking when Naruto bucked his hips. He grabbed Naruto's hips and held them down. Then he slid his tongue slowly down the tip. Gaara took the head into his mouth, prodding the tip with his tongue. Then flattened his tongue against the underside and moved it up and down covering the underside of Naruto's cock with lots of saliva. Just as Naruto's pleading turned to soft panting, Gaara swallowed the erection, his nose buried in the blond curls at the base. Naruto yelled and clutching his hair in a tight hold. Gaara bobbed his head up and down, first going torturously slow and then picking up the pace. Then he stopped and Naruto's erection slipped out of his mouth with a smacking noise. Naruto watched with lust filled eyes as a thread of saliva connected Gaara's mouth and the tip of his cock.

Then Gaara reached for the lube…tonight was all about Naruto. He lubed himself and began stretching the blond. After a bit of searching he found the blond's prostate. Pulling his fingers out, he slipped on a condom, lubing it as well, just in case. Then Gaara kissed him softly, pumping him to get his mind of it. Then he slid in slowly until he was buried up to the hilt. He picked up his pace moving faster. Naruto started to cry out, clutching him in a death grip. Gaara reached down to kiss his neck, but ended up biting down where his neck met his collarbone. He licked the bit of blood that seeped, leaving a red hickey. He rocked into Naruto, feeling himself reach the edge. One more thrust and he felt himself being thrown over it, just as Naruto screamed his name and spurted all over him. Gaara cried out too, spraying himself into Naruto, before collapsing over his husband.

(Lemon over!)

Naruto's thoughts came together a little later than usual. The sex had been mind blowing, but somehow, Naruto found himself thinking that it had been better with Sasuke… even though hat time had been fast, it had been Sasuke and there had been loads of love. He desperately began making up his mind to love Gaara as soon as possible.

Gaara slipped out of him and moved aside. He felt tired and wondered if he could stay awake. Naruto glanced at him, realizing the same thing. Then he saw Gaara's head droop and panicked a bit. But then Kyuubi assured him that he was keeping Shukaku under control… now that they were married there was some kind of a bond. Naruto smiled a bit and fidgeted with the gold ring on his left ring finger. It was a plain band…he liked it that way. Now he had to let go of Sasuke. Naruto sighed and spooned himself against Gaara's chest. In his mind he locked Sasuke away in some secret chamber of his brain.

* * *

**A month later… Konohagakure….**

Naruto sat on the bed patiently waiting for Tsunade and Sakura to burst in and strangle him. He had come down on Gaara's insistence for a check up to see if he was pregnant and whether the baby was ok. Though Naruto said he wanted Temari treating him, Gaara had refused. "Go to Tsunade!"

The countdown began and then… "NARUTOOO!" the two women burst in. Sakura's fist came really close and then she changed it into a slap on the back of the head. "I warned you not to get pregnant this soon! Why don't you ever listen to me? The baby was conceived two days before your wedding!"

"Well, it was that night I spent in Gaara's room. The condom must have had a leak…. We did use one I swear! It's just my luck to have a faulty one my first time!" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Now just tell me what I need to do…"

Sakura smiled evilly. "Well, let's see. You will have morning sickness soon, and then the cravings will start. By the fifth month the baby will have grown enough to start kicking. Then it will get bigger until the ninth month, so big that you'll find it hard to move. Then you'll go through the worst pain of your life and hold the baby in your arms. But if you're unlucky, you'll just go through morning sickness through out the pregnancy…and I have a hunch you will!"

Naruto sweat dropped and fainted…

**Two months later:**

Gaara woke to hear his husband heaving again. Then he heard the boy brush his teeth and saunter in. "Gaara…I wish I was not pregnant… I wish I was older than seventeen and that people would sell me alcohol!"

Gaara smiled. "Yes… everyone wishes for something or the other. Aren't you supposed to stop throwing up at some point?"

"I don't know! It's supposed to have no definite time span in some cases!" then he gave Gaara a dazzling smile. "Can you get me ramen in strawberry syrup?"

Gaara stared for a while wondering whether he should, when Naruto burst into tears. "You hate me don't you? It's because I'm not handsome anymore!"

Gaara threw up his hands and then hugged the blond. "No, Naruto…I do love you very very much… you are really handsome and I have to go get your ramen in strawberry syrup."

The crying abruptly stopped and blond went for a shower singing away to glory. Gaara wondered when this was going to stop. The emotional mood swings were driving him nuts. Especially when Naruto got so bad he'd accuse him of hating the blond since the baby was Sasuke's!

He sent for the ramen and lazed in bed. He could hear his husband's singing. He wondered what had happened to the Uchiha. He wondered what he would feel like if he knew Naruto was going to have his child. Then he wondered how Shikamaru who had married Temari, was fairing, since she was pregnant too…she'd been pregnant at his and Naruto's wedding, but they had told everyone only later. Neji was around too. Gaara wondered why the Hyuuga boy had stayed, but then Neji was becoming a real pillar of support to him, in the office. He'd decided to keep him as an advisor like Shizune. The council had not objected, so it was all right. After five bowls of strawberry ramen, Naruto lay asleep on the bed. Gaara then retired to work at the office.

Luckily for Naruto after the fifth month, the sickness stopped. The only problem now was the swelling in his feet. Gaara tried everything to soothe him, but the boy was still extremely cranky. Gaara sent for Sakura hoping that she could cope with him. After her arrival he had to ban her from hitting him to get him out of his mood swings because it just made him cry louder.

**Four months later…**

Gaara was returning from the Water Country, having gone as part of a delegation. The moment he entered the village he sensed something was wrong. Naruto's charka was flaring. Just as he started for the house, a shinobi stopped him.

"Kazekage-sama, Naruto-sama has gone into labor. Sakura-san is taking care of it; they are at the hospital wing." Gaara ran all the way, but they refused to let him in. Gaara paled as he heard Naruto's screams, he wondered what was going on there.

Neji came up to stand by him; Shikamaru and Temari were there as well. Temari was holding her month old daughter and giving him reassuring look. Neji squeezed his shoulder.

"It's a hard birth. Since it's his first and right after the jutsu so there are complications. But he'll be all right. Don't worry too much, they'd let you in normally, but here they're using precise charka and you might cause they're control to break.

Then the screaming stopped, only to be continued by the wailing of the baby. Gaara's heart almost stopped. Sakura stepped out after fifteen minutes and handed him a squirming bundle. Gaara was scared he was going to drop it.

"It's a son. Very big and healthy too. Naruto will be fine!" Sakura informed him. Gaara found himself looking into two deep blue eyes. Then he noticed the head of black hair…oh well, he was really cute though. He looked at Sakura, who motioned for him to come aside.

She stared at him angrily. "It's not yours, is it?"

Gaara wondered how to explain it. "If you mean by blood, then no. but if you aren't counting blood, then he's _my_ son, like his father is my husband! Don't you think he's cute?" Gaara couldn't help cooing the last bit.

Sakura stared at him. "Well, I guess I'll have to talk about this to Naruto. We'll just say it's the jutsu's side affects! After all you are jinchuuriki!"

Gaara smiled a bit. "You read my mind. Now can I see him?"

"Yeah we've shifted him to a ward. I'll talk to him first though…" Sakura left.

A few hours later Gaara cuddled his child, waiting for its 'mother' to wake up. Naruto stirred and opened his eyes, smiling tiredly at Gaara. "Sakura told me, his hair is like Sasuke's…"

Gaara nodded. "But he has your eyes and skin tone. Here you go..."

Naruto took his child and cuddled it. "Oh he's so good-looking…just like me! He might surpass my beauty! Do you want to name him? Or shall I?"

Gaara thought over it. "You go ahead…after all; his surname will be Sabaku…"

"Kizuna. I kind of like Kizuna, if that's ok with you?" Naruto smiled at the boy. "Hello, Kizuna-chan… cutie!" Gaara watched Naruto coo to the baby. They made a pretty picture. Gaara resolved not to let anything happen o either of them.

* * *

**A year after the birth of Kizuna:**

The dark haired man stood amidst the blood, his hand still buried in the older man's chest. The rest of the village had been wiped out… he'd gone a little mad, not wanting to give in. He pulled his hand out of the man's chest, and shook the blood off it, before wiping it with some cloth. Then he decided to wash them instead, making his way the bathroom, ignoring the copious amounts of blood on the walls.

As he washed them, he looked at himself in the mirror. Dead black eyes stared back, yeah he lacked in the emotions department, but now he was free. He no longer had to take the taunts of snake Sannin. All that was left for him was to find Itachi and kill him as well. Uchiha Sasuke grabbed his things, and headed out. He was strong at last, strong enough to kill his brother.

* * *

A/N: yeah long, chapter but I wanted to finish the pregnancy bit so we could get to other things…important things. Hope you like it! Sorry for the delay!

Taka

Kizuna means bond by the way.


	7. Discontent and Vacation

Chapter 7: Discontent and Vacation

Were they really happy? The thought plagued Gaara all the time. Sure Naruto still smiled that beautiful smile and Kizuna gave him all the love a four could give, but then something wasn't right. Since Kizuna's birth was so painful, Naruto had requested that they didn't have kids for a while. After all, they were only twenty two. Gaara personally thought it was high time they had more kids, however hard he tried to accept Kizuna as his own; he craved for him and Naruto to have at least one more kid of their own. And the fact that Kizuna really did look like a child of Sasuke and Naruto's stood out like a reminder to him that even after five years of marriage he still didn't own Naruto's heart. He loved Kizuna but as usual love wasn't enough. Gaara knew at the back of his mind that if anything happened to Kizuna, he would die. That little thing was the only thing that lit up his home.

He had a feeling Naruto knew how he felt about Kizuna… the blond was fiercely protective of his son, though most of the villagers, in both villages believed that Kizuna was their son except for Naruto's gang though. They'd recognized him the moment Naruto had taken the child to visit Konoha. They still accepted him though. All of this figured in Gaara's uneasiness. It had been all right up to the third year of their marriage, since Naruto and he had to think about Kizuna and his welfare, but a fight they'd had, had messed things up really badly!

It had begun one night, when things hadn't been going to well for Gaara and he'd come home really angry. Naruto had been calm and was trying to make him feel better when Kizuna had started to cry. Gaara had put him to bed, suddenly wanting another child. He'd tried to convince Naruto to forget the protection, but the blond had refused. He could still hear Naruto's voice.

(Flash back)

"_But Gaara, I'm not ready yet! It was really painful and I really want some time before we have another child ok? I need to b mentally ready for all that!" Naruto's blue eyes had looked at him pleading for him to change the subject, but Gaara was stubborn. Part of this came from Shukaku's desire to have offspring as well. _

"_It's about time you felt ready! It's been n year and a half! You've had enough time to think about it! You were ready the first time!" Gaara glared at the blond, oblivious to the shock in his eyes. _

"_That was a mistake! I wasn't ready! But I don't regret Kizuna! You know I wasn't ready! Don't accuse me of things I had no control over!" Naruto was yelling as well now._

_They'd argued in his strain for a while and then Gaara had just let go and said really hurtful things. "Coming back to Kizuna…you did have control over that! You didn't have to sleep with Sasuke if you didn't want to! You could have gotten rid of the child! The only reason for you refusing to have a child is because it's going to be **my** child and not your precious Uchiha's!" _

_That was it. Naruto's eyes had filled with hurt and anger. He'd picked up his pillow and left without a word. In the morning Gaara found him sleeping in Kizuna's room on the carpeted floor. Then he'd woken up and behaved normally, accepting Gaara's apology with a smile. _

(End of flash back.)

But then things had never been the same. Naruto was still _pretending_ to be Naruto and Gaara was sure he'd never get to see what he blond was exactly feeling. Naruto slept with him of course, but it was more like he was doing a duty. He'd even offered to have a kid, but Gaara could see he genuinely wasn't ready, so he'd brushed it off. But the thoughts wouldn't go away. Some part of Naruto had withdrawn into a shell, and it irked Gaara that he wasn't able to bring it back.

"Kazekage-sama? I think you need to take a break; you've been staring into space for a very long time." A soft voice cut into his thoughts.

Gaara looked up to see Neji watching him with a smile. He smiled back tiredly. He was glad to see the older man, Neji would make everything go away, but brining his attention to other things. "I'm not feeling too great…"

"Yeah I noticed." Said Neji dryly. "Let's go out for some lunch. Naruto's looking extremely tired too."

Gaara thought on that for a while. "I think he needs a vacation. I can't go with him, but maybe he and Kizuna could go somewhere. There is this small village I know, which has hot springs… it's not too crowded now, since it isn't holiday season and if Naruto does go he'll have some time to relax with Kizuna. Shikamaru could go with him…as a body guard, just in case…"

"Hmmm… sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"Chichi-ue! Chichi-ue! Where are you?" The small boy ran around the house trying to find his father. At last he found him, bent over some scrolls, studying them intently. "Chichi-ue, did you know Otou-san is planning to send us on vacation?"

Naruto looked up, his eyes softening when his saw the little thing in front of him. He placed the scrolls on the table and turned to the kid, opening his arms out so that he could clamber onto his lap. "That's nice ne, Kizuna-chan! He told me about it! We'll be able to have lots of fun together! Shikamaru ji-san will be joining us too!"

"I know! But I'm glad that Temari ba-chan isn't coming, she's scary!" Kizuna shoved his face into his father's chest. Naruto cuddled him some more. Then he looked at is father seriously. "I wish Otou-san could come too! Is Otou-san well?"

Naruto's eyes darkened. "He's got work to do, usagi. (rabbit/bunny) he's really tired too, that's why he isn't talking much. He'll be fine don't worry about it ok?"

Kizuna nodded and gave Naruto a bright smile. "So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Come one let's get you packed!" Naruto hoped that he'd work off the energy, so that he could put him to bed and take care of other matters. That went as planned, so soon Naruto had a little time to peacefully watch the sleeping boy.

Kizuna was really beautiful. He had his other father's thick dark bangs and the skin and eyes he'd inherited from Naruto only enhanced his beauty. Naruto stroked his face. He wished he knew where Sasuke was. He knew Gaara knew, but the man had only given him information about the destruction of Otogakure and said that the one responsible was Sasuke. After that he refused to talk about the dark haired man, almost like he was scared Naruto would go leaping after him.

It irked Naruto that Gaara refused to trust him on the matter of Sasuke. It also made him angry because he knew Gaara thought he didn't want to have Gaara's kids. Gaara knew nothing of how it had hurt! He'd tried his best, but he really couldn't forgive Gaara or saying that two years back. He'd begun to love Gaara a lot and the sex was well and good, but it left Naruto wondering if this was what they both wanted. Gaara had gotten distanced from him as well and however much he loved Gaara, Sasuke still loomed at the back of his mind. It happened with all marriages, but all marriages didn't have a child from one person's ex-lover.

Naruto wished this time apart would do them some good. He hoped it would make things right.

* * *

Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting around the table. It was late in the evening and Temari had left to put the kids to bed. They were discussing the trip Naruto was to take.

"I don't think anyone should know. It should just be kept secret so that I can guard Naruto and we don't have to worry about the Akatsuki. We've seen neither hide nor hair of Itachi and it's going to be bad if he suddenly decides to show up." Shikamaru stated looking at them seriously.

Gaara nodded. "If you left really early tomorrow morning it should be fine. The guards I have, patrolling the gates are trustworthy and they won't tell a soul. Kizuna will still be sleeping so it should be easy to just carry him."

Shikamaru agreed. "Well if that's settled then I must be going. Temari will still be waiting up for me. I'll see you at four, Naruto. Make sure you're up and don't be late!"

Naruto smiled. "I'm never late. I'll see you then Shika!" the genius left with the Hyuuga, leaving Naruto and Gaara alone in their dining room. Then Gaara disappeared to make sure Kizuna was ok and Naruto made his way o their bedroom.

The blond hanged into a thin green yukata and went in o brush his teeth. He was tired and he really wanted to talk to Gaara. The said man entered and changed into his own yukata. Naruto finished and then turned to look at his husband.

"Kizuna wanted to know why you aren't coming with us."

Gaara looked at the blond. "You know I have to work… if I could take a vacation I would. It'll be good for you and Kizuna to spend some time together. After all, he spent the whole of last week with me. And you're looking really out of sorts…"

Naruto waited for his husband to get into bed and then suddenly hugged him. "I love you. I want everything to be fine." Gaara looked at im a bit surprised, but hugged him back. "Yeah it'll be fine. Don't worry about it! I'm sorry I can't go with you."

* * *

They all assembled at the gates by four. Naruto had tied Kizuna onto his back, so as to have his hands free for easy travel. He waited while Gaara kissed Kizuna and him. Then he leaped away with Shikamaru. Gaara watched them leave, fear suddenly gripping his heart. He suddenly wanted to call Naruto back, he had this feeling things wouldn't ever be the same.

Naruto felt happy as they sprinted across the cliffs in the desert. He hadn't been out in such a long time. For the past two years he'd just stayed in Suna, doing a few missions, but he just liked being in the house. He was waiting to reach the forests they had to pass in order to get to the hot springs village which for some absurd reason they called Yu.

The forest smelled really good and Kizuna had woken up at last and was being extremely talkative. Unfortunately he wouldn't stop talking about how nice it would have been to have Gaara with them. Naruto knew Shikamaru could sense something wasn't quite right and proceeded to ignore the looks he was getting. But the forest as always caught Naruto and drowned him in memories. He couldn't help wanting to see Konoha and Sakura-chan again. He remembered team 7 doing the odd menial jobs, their tougher missions, training with Jiraiya and their first difficult mission…when Sasuke had first kissed him…the forest was where everything Naruto had was. The time he'd lost his virginity to Sasuke, the time when Sasuke had left, the time when he tried to convince Sasuke to come back and the mini forest where they'd conceived Kizuna.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru caught the blond as he slipped. "Naruto, are you all right?"

"Chichi-ue! Are you all right?" Kizuna asked trying to peer into his father's face.

Naruto smiled. "Ah, I'm sorry. Clumsy old me… how much longer is it going to take? It's all ready mid morning!" he steadfastly looked at a branch as Shikamaru stared at him.

"We'll be there in another hour… you'd better get a hold of yourself and stop day dreaming! Maybe I should hold Kizuna for a while…?" Shikamaru said frowning slightly.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm ok! Sorry all right, the forest brings back…memories! Let's just move shall we?"

* * *

It was raining. He liked sudden rain storms. After a week of extremely hot and sunny days, it had started to pour. Sunshine…he hated sunshine, sunshine made him think of things he couldn't have. He struggled to stand, feeling just a bit cleaner, glad that he rain was washing away the blood on him. The blood of his kin. He brushed his dark bangs out of his face, as he stared down at the prone body of his brother… Itachi looked peaceful or once. Even though the man had always looked calm, he'd never looked peaceful…which were two completely different things.

Uchiha Sasuke gathered but the last dregs of his chakra. He had just one more thing to do, after which he hoped that death would be waiting for him. He had absolutely nothing to live for, now that his only goal was reached. He made the seals for a fire jutsu, combining it with a forbidden jutsu, to keep it from getting extinguished by the rain. He watched as the flames consumed the body of his elder brother, his last family member, his last tie to his life.

He smiled as he fell to the ground. His vision blurred, the sounds of the forest were dissolving away. Sasuke reached out to the darkness which surrounded him.

* * *

"Kizuna! Get back inside, you'll catch a cold!" Naruto tried to keep the anger out of his voice. He and Shikamaru had just had an argument about whether he was hiding things. Then Kizuna had wanted to play hide and seek. The child had deliberately disobeyed him and run out into the rain.

Naruto grimaced and stepped outside, letting the rain soak him. "Kizuna, I don't want to play right now." He heard giggling and frowned, wading through the dirt to where he sound was coming from, but it only seemed to get farther away.

"Catch me chichi-ue!"

Naruto growled and started to run behind his little son, who ran really fast for his age. _This is all your fault damn fox!_ Naruto grumbled to the demon inside him. After all, Kizuna did have some of Kyuubi's chakra….at last the kid seemed to stop a few meters away. Naruto wondered what the problem was now…._has he finally decided not to run?_

"Chichi-ue? There's a dead person here…" Kizuna's voice was just a bit unsteady. Naruto frowned and ran over. He could feel strange chakra which was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Sure enough there was a man lying face down in front of Kizuna. Naruto sighed, bending down to turn the man around and gasped, eyes flying wide open.

"Sasuke?" he whispered. The he shook the other man, desperately, his voice getting a little louder. "Sasuke! Oh god! Sasuke, wakeup!" when the dark haired man didn't respond, Naruto turned to his son. "Kizuna, run to Shikamaru jisan and ask him to get a doctor as fast as possible. I'll bring him inside, he's still alive, but we don't have too much time!"

As Kizuna ran off, Naruto picked Sasuke up. "You have to live, bastard! Gods, don't die Sasuke!"

He ran as fast as he could, luckily Kizuna was faster, so Shikamaru had made the necessary arrangements. As he took the wet blond and who he was carrying, his registered shock. But then, Shikamaru being who he was, didn't say anything, but helped Naruto get the dark haired man into bed. He kept an eye on the blond's worried face, as the doctor looked Sasuke over. Then the doctor asked them to step out, so he could get to work.

Naruto sent Kizuna into their room, sensing that Shikamaru wanted to talk. The moment the door closed, Shikamaru looked at him. "Where did you find him?"

"Kizuna found him. He was lying on the ground in the forest. There was a battle I guess… I don't know, it could have been Itachi, but there was no evidence." Naruto said expressionlessly, his mind still on the state of the Uchiha in the room.

"But, Naruto…"

"I know what you're going to ask; I don't want to answer that. Shikamaru, you won't tell Gaara." Naruto then turned his back to the pony tailed boy in favor of watching the door.

The doctor came out looking grave. "He's had severe chakra depletion, his ribs seem to be broken, he's also lost a lot of blood and he's pretty badly wounded. But then, ribs can heal, blood can be replaced and wounds can be stitched... But right now, I need someone who can help me with chakra transfusion… it'll help jumpstart his chakra system."

"I'll help. He's a… close friend of mine." Naruto followed the doctor back into the room, leaving a worried Shikamaru behind. The brunette watched the door shut and wondered what the hell was going to happen now.

* * *

Naruto spent the next three days watching over Sasuke. The man would suddenly wake up sometimes, not really focusing on anything, shaking like he'd had a nightmare and start to mumble incoherent things. Naruto lost count of the number of times he'd had to soothe the dark haired man. Kizuna would come in and sit by him, asking if the man was going to be ok. Naruto nodded and prayed that he would.

It was on the fourth afternoon, when Sasuke did wake up. Naruto had left Kizuna there while he went outside to get a breath of fresh air. Sasuke woke up feeling groggy, his head aching like he'd been run over by stampeding horses. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking into deep blue eyes, the colour of the sky. He blinked, those eyes wouldn't go away…was it Naruto? No this person had black hair. Then he realized the face that was close to him was that of a child.

Grimacing at the pain he felt when he turned his neck, he looked the kid up and down. The kid stared back at him, blue eyes wide, before licking his lips and opening his mouth. "Are you ok? You've been asleep for four days!"

Sasuke tried to nod, but decided it was too painful. "I'm fine." He rasped out, his voice hoarse. "Where am I?"

"You're in a village called Yu." the kid giggled. "My chichi-ue and I found you, in the forest. Chichi-ue's been sitting by your bed ever since you came here. You're awake so I can play with him more!"

Sasuke turned back to contemplate the ceiling. He felt like shit and this little kid seemed to want to talk. The kid didn't stop talking. He went on about how he'd come here to spend time with his father and they hadn't been doing much of that. Sasuke sighed.

"Can you please not talk? My head hurts…" Sasuke glared at the kid. But he just smiled and scooted forwards. Sasuke's eyes widened as the kid kissed him on the forehead.

"Do you feel better? Chichi-ue did that when I was sick!" the kid was giving him an anxious look. Sasuke sighed again and forced himself to answer.

"Yes. Now can you call your father?" the kid's face fell a little. Sasuke wondered why the kid seemed so familiar. Voices came down the corridor, one of them seeming familiar. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he took in the little boy's features. Then he door opened.

"I hope you've been good, Kizuna-chan. I'll take over now you can go play with Shika…" Naruto trailed off as his eyes locked with dark ones. He froze by the door.

Sasuke stared at him, colour draining out of his face. "Naruto…"

* * *

A/N: This seemed like a good place to stop. And since Sasuke just woke, he won't be thinking about Kizuna's black hair just yet. And yeah I have a feeling I know exactly where this is going!

Taka


	8. Mind vs Heart

Chapter 8:

"You're awake!" Naruto's grin had come back, though it looked a little forced.

"Yeah, he woke up and saw me first! That's good luck isn't it?" Kizuna jumped around happily. "You always say seeing my face in the morning is good luck, chichi-ue!"

Naruto nodded. "I'm sure he'll have very good luck, Kizuna-chan. Uh…why don't you go out and play with Shika jisan? I have to talk to Sasuke now…"

Kizuna looked sad and then he smiled. "OK! I love you chichi-ue!"

"I love you too, Kizuna!" Naruto ruffled his son's hair. Then he shut the door after the little boy had run out and turned to meet Sasuke's eyes. His smile suddenly got pasted onto his face, like it was a shield or something.

"How are you feeling? Anything I can get you?" he asked softly, not looking at Sasuke.

"He's a cute kid…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke this time. After a long moment he nodded. "Yes, yes he is. I take it you killed Itachi?"

"Yea…which is why you shouldn't have saved me." Sasuke glared at the moron.

Naruto suddenly looked serious. "Well I would have saved you even if you had gone to hell. Damn this is awkward…why is it that every time we meet, it feels so bloody awkward?"

"I don't know. So how's life?" Sasuke asked, trying to make small talk. He was finding this just as difficult as Naruto. He saw Naruto's eyes darken for a brief moment and knew he wasn't telling the truth when he opened his mouth.

"It's awesome! Just great! We're here on vacation Gaara sent me because I was tired of Suna. He takes real good care of me and Kizuna." Then he turned to look at Sasuke and bowed suddenly. "I must thank you for killing Itachi. You've just saved my life and my son's. So it's one Akatsuki member less that I have to fight."

Sasuke stared at him. "Dobe, it was my goal. Stop being so formal." His head was starting to hurt really badly. It must have shown on his face, because Naruto came up to his bedside and placed a cool hand on his forehead.

"Well, you better get back to sleep, teme. But first, let's get that herbal tea, I made. It'll help." Naruto reached for a flask that he'd kept on the bedside table and poured some of it into the cup.

Sasuke tried to reach for the glass, but it hurt too much. Naruto shook his head a bit and reached down to slip a hand behind his head. Then he held the cup to Sasuke's lips, gently helping him drink everything down. Then he wiped Sasuke's mouth with a napkin and eased onto his pillows.

"Sleep well Sasuke…"

* * *

A week passed with Sasuke slowly recovering. He slept a lot, only waking up, when Naruto or Shikamaru came in to feed him or help him to the bathroom. Maybe Naruto had told the kid not to disturb, him so the kid didn't show up again.

It was agony in a way, to have Naruto there by his side and know that the dobe was off limits, that the dobe wasn't his. He had to kill the urge to reach out to the blond and ask him why he looked so sad. He could sense that something wasn't right, the way Shikamaru was acting towards the blond: torn between worry and distress, confirmed it.

One day he decided to talk to Naruto about it. The blond was helping him back into bed after another bathroom run, when Sasuke caught hold of his shoulder. "Dobe, is everything all right? How is Gaara treating you?"

Naruto had looked up, something in his eyes flickered for a moment before that damned smile appeared again. "Gaara treats me fine. We get along a lot and he really loves Kizuna…he couldn't come because of a meeting. But Neji's with him so I guess its ok."

Sasuke got the feeling the blond wasn't telling him something, but he shrugged. "So where's your son? I haven't seen him after that one time…"

The blond's eyes had suddenly widened, and he'd looked at Sasuke as though searching his face for something. "Kizuna's in our room. I told him not to disturb you…but you'll get to meet him properly when you're fine. So I'll get going now ok?"

Sasuke wondered why the mention of the kid, made Naruto so flustered. But he let it, go because his chest was hurting and he was sleepy again. It must have been that herb tea, Naruto gave him.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Sasuke was taking another nap, sleep made him feel better when suddenly there was a weight on his knees. Sasuke opened his eyes to glare and saw the little kid sitting on his knees, holding a set of cards in front of him.

"Sasuke-san, chichi-ue had to go with Shika-jisan to help the innkeeper. Do you think I could stay with you please?" Kizuna gave him a winning smile.

Sasuke sighed, and then he nodded. Kizuna smiled in relief. "We could play; otherwise I could talk to you…"

"We'll talk, I don't feel like playing right now." Sasuke said trying to hold back a smile. This kid could talk endlessly it seemed. Then the kid bounced a bit, moving towards Sasuke carefully, trying not to hurt his ribs. Then he snuggled up next to the older man, beaming up at him.

"So what do you want o talk about?"

"I don't know. Tell me about you…"

Kizuna's eyes went big. "About me? Ok!" He seemed to smile al the time. Then he scratched his head a bit. "I'm four. My name is Sabaku Kizuna. I haven't gone to ninja academy yet. My chichi-ue is from Konoha and my Otou-san is Kazekage. I love ramen, but Otou-san says I must not listen to chichi-ue because it isn't healthy to eat ramen everyday. I hate vegetables. I love my chichi-ue; he's always there to play with me! And, well…"

"Tell me about your friends…." Sasuke asked, reaching out to ruffle, the boys hairs. He was soo like Naruto.

The boy frowned. "I have lots of friends. In Suna, I have three, their called Taki, Miri and Kenji. In Konoha I have more friends…. Because their parents like me too. Taki's mother doesn't like me though…some of the villagers, like the man at the grocery store and the woman who sells jwelry don't like me! But everyone else loves me!"

Sasuke smirked. "Why don't they like you? Is it because you're naughty?"

Kizuna shook his head. "I'm only naughty _because_ they don't like me. But they don't like me because I don't look like Otou-san. One day they told me that Otou-san was not my father…that someone else was. Chichi-ue yelled at them and Otou-san said he'll punish them if they said it once more."

Then he continued, no looking at Sasuke's face which had gone deathly pale. "Chichi-ue says that I shouldn't listen to bad people, because they just want to hurt me. I wish I had red hair… Otou-san and chichi-ue started to fight… I know it's because I don't have red hair! If I had red hair, then they wouldn't fight! Otou-san wants me to have a brother or sister…I want that too, but then they'll be chichi-ue's favorite…"

Sasuke cleared his throat, trying to sound normal. "No, I'm sure; your chichi-ue will love you. You'd like having a brother or sister!" _Why didn't I notice? Of course a son from Gaara and Naruto wouldn't have black hair! But then again, I didn't see him again after the first, time. Maybe this was the reason the dobe, was keeping the kid away from me!_

Then Kizuna looked at him. "Yeah…but if he has red hair, then I won't like it. Tell me about you, Sasuke-san!"

"Well, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Your chichi-ue and I knew each other years ago. We were team-mates. But then you see there was this man who had hurt me a lot…and I wanted to defeat him. So I felt my team and went away to become stronger. Then I defeated this man, and you found me. I heard that your chichi-ue had married your Otou-san and that you were his son…" Sasuke wondered what else to add.

Kizuna looked serious. "My chichi-ue says that family is very important. He says that we should protect who we love. He told me that revenge was bad. What do you like to eat?"

Sasuke blinked at the change in conversation. "Well, I like to eat onigiri. Your chichi-ue told me the same thing. I didn't listen to him. But you should…revenge is bad. I don't like ramen a lot, I love to spar, and I like black."

"What about your friends?"

"I…don't know. I left my friends behind a long time ago."

"Then I can be your friend! We can play and you can read to me! I'm learning how to read, but I like having people read to me too!" Kizuna bounced excitedly again.

Sasuke nodded. "All right. We'll be friends then."

Then Kizuna pouted. "Do you ever smile? Chichi-ue says it's good to smile, it sends all the bad things away. Please smile."

Then Sasuke tried to. He gave the kid a small smile. Kizuna smiled back and then gave a small yawn. "I'm tired Sasuke-san."

"Then why don't you sleep here? Right next to me? I'll sleep too. I'm feeling tired as well." Sasuke moved just a bit and Kizuna snuggled up properly and closed his eyes. Sasuke watched him for a while, just enjoying the presence of the little guy, before his eyes clouded too and he fell asleep with his face buried in his son's hair.

* * *

Naruto came in to see if Sasuke wanted anything and stopped at the doorway. Shikamaru peered over his shoulder to see what had made him stop like that. Sasuke Uchiha was asleep with one arm curled around Kizuna, who had both his arms around Sasuke's neck.

They looked so cute together, both with dark bangs following onto their aces, their perfectly straight noses, stubborn chins and bow shaped lips, their faces thrust out in the same angle. Naruto sighed, intently aware of Shikamaru's gaze. He slowly tried to prise Kizuna's arms from Sasuke's neck, but the older man tightened his hold on the child, murmuring.

"It might be best to just let them sleep. You're not going to gain anything, by putting Kizuna to bed in your room." Shikamaru ventured, placing an arm on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto shrugged it off, with a frown and stormed into his own room. Shikamaru followed him. Naruto turned to him looking anguished. "I would have gained some peace of mind! I told the little idiot not to go in there! I told him not to talk to Sasuke, but of course he wouldn't listen to me!"

"He's a kid! It's natural for him to curious about a new man that you seem to care so much for. If you didn't want Kizuna going in there, then you should have left watching over Sasuke to me. The kid believes that Sasuke is your friend!" Shikamaru said trying to pacify the blond man.

"My mind's in turmoil, Shikamaru! Again and again I'm confronted by the choice to either have Gaara or Sasuke! Things are already bad between me and Gaara! I don't need this happening to screw it up!" Naruto sounded hysterical.

Shikamaru looked at him calmly. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong so I can help you?"

Naruto stared at him and then sat down looking determined. "Ok then I'll tell you. Gaara and I got along fine for the first three years. But then we had a fight." Naruto told him about what Gaara had said and how it had affected him. He explained about Sasuke and how what ever he did, he couldn't forget the dark haired man. "I think I still love him…I can't sop loving him. And I have a feeling that he knows that Kizuna is his…if they talked today he'll definitely know. Kizuna is too intelligent for his age, he loves to talk and it's not baby language. He likes talking about himself…"

Shikamaru sighed. "Look Naruto, there's no point in you living with Gaara if you love Sasuke. That's stupid. You're going to have to make a choice… and I can't make that choice for you..."

Outside in corridor, Sasuke leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. He'd woken up and thought that it would be ok, to bring Kizuna to his room, but he'd overheard Naruto talking to Shikamaru. He bit his lip and hobbled back with Kizuna. Naruto would come for him when he wanted to.

* * *

Gaara looked at Neji with a smile. They were at a pub, because Neji had decided that Gaara really needed a break. He seemed to be working himself to bone. They held up their cups of sake.

"Kanpai!"

Both downed it and refilled reach others bowl. Neji smiled as they downed more cups in silence. Gaara didn't drink much. He didn't usually have time to drink; he was too caught up in work and when he went home, too caught up with trying to make things right between him and Naruto. But now he gave himself free rein. After all one night of getting drunk wouldn't be so bad. He didn't have much to do anyway.

When they'd had about eight cups of really strong sake, Gaara felt really light headed. He tried to focus on what Neji was asking him. Neji grinned, looking a little high. "I said why are you so down, Gaara-chan?"

Gaara smiled back, before pouting. "Its cos Nar' to doesn't love me as much as he loves Sasuke…"

Neji shook his head. "Well, he loved Sasuke for a really long time…it's hard to forget I guess. It's ok, when Naruto gets back, he'll make you feel so much better!"

"No he won't! I hurt him, a lot. And he really doesn't love me… is…is it too much to ask? To have the one person you love, return it? But then I'm being, stupid…it took years for Sasuke to realize he loved Naruto and come to him right? He couldn't have loved Naruto a lot in the first place if he left and hurt him…" Gaara ran a hand through his hair.

Neji's eyes softened. He smiled at Gaara, "You wanna dance? The floor's crowded; no one will see you or care if they do…"

Gaara stared at him for a moment, before taking his hand. He was kind of drunk, yes…but not so drank that he didn't know what he was doing. But then, he liked the way Neji was looking at him, so he took the older man's hand and let himself be led to the dance floor. It was a fun, fast song, so Gaara enjoyed it a lot. He hadn't done this much with Naruto. When they'd gotten married, Naruto had been pregnant so they could only go out in the first few months, after which Naruto refused to dance.

Then Kizuna was too much of handful to just leave with a baby-sitter. Then they'd fought, after which they only partied once in a while. So on the whole, experiences like this, he hadn't had too much. Naruto loved to dance; he used to tell Gaara about how he and Sasuke used to sneak into clubs back when they'd been going out so that they could dance.

A more sensual song started up and Gaara moved closer to Neji. They moved together perfectly, and Gaara could feel a thrill go down his back, when Neji slipped an arm around his shoulder. Thy started to lightly grind against each other, Gaara slipping his fingers into Neji's hair. Then Neji caught his hand and pulled him outside.

They found themselves in the alley behind the pub; Gaara pushed Neji against the wall, and kissed him deeply. Neji moaned and kissed back almost trying to eat Gaara's face! Gaara pulled back and looked at him, green eyes unreadable. Neji bit his lip panting slightly and then decided to just go for it.

"I know this wrong…but I still want it. I want you." He took a deep breath. "I've wanted you since I came here to watch you get married. But you were so in love with Naruto…you took him in after Uchiha…after everything. Maybe it was too much to ask, in my case. I love you, Gaara. But I don't expect anything…."

He got cut off as Gaara kissed him once more. That was how they found themselves in Gaara's bedroom, still kissing hard, grinding against each other. Gaara reached for the hem of Neji's shirt and slipped it off. He pulled away from the kiss to attach his mouth to Neji's neck, sucking hard leaving a long trail of bite marks on the pale flesh.

(lemon Begins)

Neji gasped as Gaara's skilled tongue reached a nipple. Gaara laved at the little nub eliciting numerous, erotic noises from the older man. He played with the other one lightly rolling it between his fingers. He replaced his finger with mouth, giving it the same treatment as its twin. He felt Neji's fingers tug at his own shirt insistently, and let the brunette strip him. Neji was in mood for foreplay, he almost ripped Gaara's clothes off him. The red head stopped him hands and shook his head.

"Let's do this slow…please?" He asked. Neji was panting a bit, but then he nodded, pushing Gaara back onto the bed. He licked his way down the younger man, stopping at the two nipples before continuing onto visit his rather nice manhood. He licked it, swiping his tongue through the slit. Gaara gave half a cry, startled. He looked down and watched Neji take him into his mouth, with lust crazed eyes. He fought the urge to buck Ino Neji's mouth; it wouldn't do to gag the man who was giving him so much pleasure.

Then Neji slipped the wet cock out of his mouth and leaned over Gaara, bringing their erections together. Both moaned as the heated flesh met. Gaara caught hold of Neji's hips, bring them together once more, until there grinding hard. Groans filled the room…Neji bit his lip hard and pulled away.

"G…Gaara, where do you keep the lube?" Neji asked him trying to keep his voice normal. The red head gave him a beautiful smirk.

"I'll get it…" Gaara reached into the drawer where Naruto kept the lube…he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, being with Neji in the room he shared with his husband and using their lube. But then he thought of Neji's confession and how sincere it was. He needed this; he needed someone to love him like this…he pulled out the lube and handed it to Neji wondering where this was going.

Neji smiled and kissed him once more. The alcohol was helping in keeping the guilt away. They both were sober enough to stop if they really wanted to, the alcohol was just enough to keep all the inhibitions away. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm it a bit. Hen he looked at Gaara who was looking a little nervous.

"I…I've never done it like this before…" Gaara said uncertainly. Normally he topped Naruto. The blond had made no move to top him or try that out. "Be gentle…"

Neji nodded and fell to sucking Gaara's cock eagerly as he slipped on finger into him. When he was sure Gaara could take it, he slipped another finger in and then another. He stretched him out fully and then stopped sucking, getting up o place himself at Gaara's entrance. Hen the red head nodded, he slowly pushed himself in. it was killing him, he just wanted to shove into that tight heat, but he held back for his lovers sake. He loved Gaara and he wasn't going to hurt him.

Tears flowed out of Gaara's eyes as he felt himself being ripped into two. He relaxed trying to adjust, wondering how Naruto could take it. Then Neji shifted, hitting something in him that sent a surge of white hot pleasure through him. He screamed…then looked at Neji with a _move _expression. Neji grinned a bit and complied. They began moving hard and fast, Neji reached between them to take Gaara's lonely member and pumped it according to his thrusts. Soon Gaara came screaming his name and spraying his seed all over them. A few more thrusts and Neji collapsed on top of Gaara coming in him.

(Lemon ends)

They lay like that for a while, panting. Neji slipped out of Gaara and rolled onto the side. Then he wound an arm around the red head, pulling him to his chest. Gaara smiled letting sleep take him over.

* * *

A/N: yeah so Gaara is cheating on Naruto with Neji. But then he deserves a break as well… wait for the SasuNaru it'll happen. Wait for the GaaNaru too…I'll do two endings I guess….

Taka


	9. Love and Life

A/N: a little clear-up. This will come out in this chapter, but the first time the Akatsuki captured Gaara, the sand nin managed to save him, so Shukaku remained. But the second time was in the second year of his and Naruto's marriage, when Kakuzu and Hidan caught Gaara and Shukaku was extracted. That's when the Chiyo baa-chan scene happened. And Gaara was brought back to life. So he no longer has a demon in him, though he is still the strongest ninja in sand and the Kazekage. And think of it this way…he can sleep at last!

Chapter 9:

When Gaara woke up in the morning he found himself on quite a warm pillow. He rubbed his cheek against it and realized that pillows weren't this smooth and they did _not_ breathe! Gaara sat up and found himself looking at Neji's peaceful face…his mind replayed everything that had occurred….the guilt came back full force. He stared at Neji for a good two minutes, trying to sort out his emotions.

He began with the guilt. _Ok, I'm feeling guilty…that's natural, I'm a married man. Do I regret this? No I definitely do not regret this, even though my ass hurts… Am I happy? Ok, I am happy I think… do I still love Naruto? Yes I love Naruto. What do I feel for Neji…? Well I think I love Neji too. Is it possible to love two people at the same time? Maybe it is…I know Naruto loves me, but he also loves Sasuke… What should I do? HAVE A THREESOME…no perverted mind…go away! Let's try again…what do I do? Go with the flow… I think I'm going to go with the flow… I **deserve** to go with the flow and **not** think for once…I've been thinking **all** my life… all night and all day!_

"Gaara?" Neji stirred, reaching up to get a hold of him and pull him against his chest. Gaara made a split second decision and let himself be pulled forward, enjoying the feel of the Hyuuga's pale skin against his cheek. "G' morning!"

Gaara grunted a good morning, not wanting to get up or remove his face from the muscular chest it was currently attached to. Neji chuckled. "Gaara, you need to get to work. You might be Kazekage, but that doesn't mean you get to laze around all day…"

"I thought you told me I needed to relax… and get a vacation…" Gaara didn't budge an inch.

Neji shook his head. "I said that because you needed to relax… and you look plenty relaxed to me. I'm surprised you look that boneless actually… am I really such a good lover?"

Gaara backed away just a bit to look up into those pale eyes. "What is this Neji? Don't get offended but I need to know if this is just a one night stand because we were high and horny…"

Neji sobered, smile vanishing. "Look, I love you… but you are also the husband of my one of my best friends! You're married… I don't want this to be a one night stand, but I don't want to cheat on Naruto either…"

Gaara nodded. "Technically, we've already cheated on Naruto… but I understand…" for some reason he was feeling kind of empty inside. "Yeah so I guess it has to stop…even if you do love me. Actually, I'm grateful hat you love me… it's nice to have someone that does… and not like a best fried or something…"

"We've got today… let's just make the best of it. Once we set foot in your office, its back to normal…" Neji leaned over to kiss the red head. He was trying not to show, how much this hurt… to come this close to the one you love and having to give it up all over again.

* * *

Sasuke was restless, he hadn't been able to sleep the whole night, wondering how to face Naruto about Kizuna… the blond hadn't come in after all, so Sasuke had been left alone with his son. Kizuna was sound asleep, snuggled into Sasuke's side, and arm and a leg thrown over him. He made small noises as he dreamed…Sasuke couldn't stop stroking his dark head in wonder. _My son… I'm a father… _the thought repeated in his head, until there nothing else he could think of…

Sasuke thought back to the day he and Naruto had started going out. It had been the time they practiced climbing tress with chakra. After that day, Naruto had continually been out practicing, avoiding him at all costs, he'd been embarrassed that they'd made out. Sasuke smiled at how anxious the blond had been when he'd been in hospital after the Haku incident… then they'd started dating; secretly. Sasuke could still vividly imagine the countless times they made out in Naruto's apartment after difficult missions or spars.

But then Itachi had come… he'd messed everything up. For Sasuke, Itachi had always come first, Naruto had come second. The fact that Itachi wanted Naruto… angered him. And then the moron had learnt the Rasengan… which was much better and stronger than the Chidori…he was stronger than Sasuke. Sasuke been angry enough to kill the blond then, his hate for his brother overshadowing the love.

He'd left without even a goodbye and then there had been Valley of the End and there had been the last battle when Naruto had stopped Orochimaru from transferring by intercepting him on a mission. Naruto had never stopped believing in him. Sasuke sighed…it was his fault, he'd stopped believing…

The door opened and Naruto's head poked in. he snuck in, thinking Sasuke was asleep and shut the door softly. He tiptoed to the bed. "Dobe" he jumped a mile high and turned to look at Sasuke panting with shock. Naruto was no fool, he knew the moment he saw Sasuke's abnormally pale face that the other man knew and the other man was angry.

"Why didn't you tell me, dobe?" Sasuke's voice was calm…which meant he was really angry. Naruto stood his ground staring at the Uchiha, whose arm had tightened around Kizuna.

"You didn't need to know."

Sasuke's lips formed a thin line. "And how can that be? How can I not need to know about my _son_?" he spoke through gritted teeth, but still low so as not to wake Kizuna.

"Because you wouldn't be there! You were going to go off to Otogakure and that was that! You chose Orochimaru, I didn't have to tell you anything, we were done! We were finished!" Naruto 'yelled' quietly

"If I remember right dobe, I did come back…I asked for a second chance…I told you I loved and _you_ sent me back to Orochimaru…" Sasuke's eyes were now focused on Kizuna; he just concentrated on stroking his son's hair like before, not wanting to look up at Naruto.

"That's because I wasn't sure about you! You promised before too, Sasuke…or have you forgotten that? How did I know you wouldn't abandon me or our children when Itachi came again?" Naruto slammed his fist down on the bedside table.

Kizuna woke up, looking around with scared big eyes. Sasuke grabbed him in hug. "It's ok, gaki…your chichi-ue and I have to talk…I'm sorry but why don't you go to your own bedroom ok?" Sasuke voice held no trace of the anger that had been there, it was soft and sweet with just a touch of his indifference. Kizuna nodded, before looking at Naruto a bit and leaving.

The moment he was sure the kid was gone, Sasuke turned to Naruto, his eyes blazing. "I had made a mistake. I was trying not to make another one! But you wouldn't listen…"

"Why was it such a bad thing, eh? You wanted power… I sent you back to Orochimaru… why did I have to give you a second chance? Why did I have to risk losing you again?" Naruto's hand had turned into a fist.

"YOU SENT ME BACK TO HELL! YOU SENT ME BACK WHEN I WAS WILLING TO DO ANYTHING TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE! YOU KEPT IT FROM ME THAT I HAD A SON! WHY DID YOU FUCKING SAVE ME NARUTO?" Sasuke yelled, anguish written all over his face.

"BUT YOU BETRAYED ME! ITACHI ALWAYS CAME FIRST…I DON'T KNOW!" Naruto bellowed, not caring who was listening. "I DON'T KNOW WHY I SAVED YOU!"

"No."

"What?" Naruto stopped his tirade, the soft 'no' startling him.

"No. Itachi used to always come first…you see I took you for granted in those days…I thought maybe I could finish up with Orochimaru and then we could be together again. I never thought you would or could hurt as much as I did since you had had _friends_ all around you….for me each fucking day was a battle of wits… if I lost I'd have to become like the others….you kept me alive in that hell, a hell I _had_ to go through because I _needed_ that power, I _needed_ to avenge my parents…" Sasuke sighed. "When I heard you were getting married, I panicked. I wanted you to wait…. Thinking about you was the only thing keeping me going…I came to you, but you pushed me away. I understand that you couldn't trust me…but…"

Naruto just watched the other man and noticed Sasuke's grip on the sheets had tightened till his knuckles were white. His shoulders were beginning to shake slightly…. Naruto bent down to look into Sasuke's face which had turned down looking at his lap. "Sasuke?"

"But…" Sasuke continued, his voice sounding forcefully controlled. "But if you had told me about the baby, I would have something to think about! I wouldn't have taken it away from you, but it would have been a distraction from…" he stopped, his breath hitched and his face went deathly white. "From what I went through…" he whispered the last sentence, Naruto could barely catch it.

"What did you go through, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, wondering how to comfort the man who was refusing to cry. Sasuke's body continued to shake; the sobs he refused to let out racked his frame. Naruto leaned to hold him, but Sasuke jerked away, turning to his back was to Naruto. The shaking continued for a few minutes before stopping.

Naruto sat down beside him, but the dark haired man refused to say anything else. His eyes scared the blond; they were so bleak and empty. They pondered in silence for a while and then Naruto stood. "I'll go get you some breakfast…"

He received no answer, and went to the door. The moment he stepped out, Kizuna burst in and jumped onto Sasuke's bed. He shifted so his face was directly parallel to Sasuke's. "Good morning…" he whispered.

Sasuke didn't reply, too many emotions swimming around in his head. He'd never cried…not since the day his parent's had died, but right now it was damn hard not to, with his son looking up at him, with out knowing he was his father. He kept his mouth tightly shut and his face blank.

Kizuna reached out to pat his cheek. "Did chichi-ue yell at you, Sasuke-san?"

A tear made its way down his cheek, not matter how much he fought to keep it from falling. His breath hitched slightly, but he was still an Uchiha…he would never sob out loud or make too much noise while he cried. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, but when Kizuna threw his arms around him and began patting his head, Sasuke gave in to tears in the arms of his son…a four year old boy.

Kizuna patted his back and tried to rock him…but Sasuke was too big for him to rock, so he just gave up and rubbed his head. He didn't mind that Sasuke was wetting his shirt, but whispered comforting childish words into the older man's ears. "It's ok…Sasuke-san is very strong, ne? it's all right to cry sometimes…" he didn't add that that was what his chichi-ue told him, his intuition which was pretty good for a child, telling him that mentioning his chichi-ue now wasn't a very good thing. "It's ok, Sasuke-san…I'll play with you when you're done…playing will make you feel better…are you allowed to play?"

Sasuke sighed, he'd finished crying. The kid was still whispering nonsense into his ear, but he liked that. He picked Kizuna up and deposited him on his lap. His chest hurt….his ribs hadn't healed fully and a wound on his shoulder…a huge one, where a chunk of flesh had blown off complained, but Sasuke didn't care. (Didn't want you to forget that only a week had passed and Sasuke was still badly wounded!)

He looked up at the child on his lap and smiled. It was a watery smile, but still a wide genuine one. Naruto walked in at hat moment and stopped just in front of the doorway. Father and son didn't notice him; Kizuna intent on making Sasuke was really ok. Naruto stepped back the door hiding him and listened in…

"Sasuke-san…do your wounds hurt you?" Kizuna asked, his high baby voice carrying clearly to Naruto.

"No… it hurt inside…"

"I know! That happens to me when chichi-ue is angry too! But it's ok! Chichi-ue never gets mad for long… maybe if we ask him nicely, he'll let us play…. Playing makes everyone happy!" Kizuna bounced a bit before remembering Sasuke was injured and he was sitting on said injured man's lap.

"Ow…" that came out before Sasuke could stop himself. Naruto couldn't help grinning at the expression on his face.

Kizuna's eyes went wide. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!"

"Na, its ok, gaki…so what do you want to play? I doubt I can move now…but we could play card games or something…" Sasuke said a little lazily, the whole outburst making him relaxed and drowsy.

Kizuna bit his lip. "Um…if…if you don't mind… could we play teachers? I have lots of plushies and I like playing teachers… adults say it's not ok for a boy to like his plushies, but chichi-ue says its ok…"

"Yeah ok… I love plushies! Let's play with plushies!" Sasuke replied, surprising himself…he had thought plushies were so girly when he was young…though he had secretly wanted to play with them himself… and well his son had to have an open environment.

Kizuna kissed him on the cheek, his face lighting up! "I knew you were the plushy kind of man! Wait I'll be back."

Naruto bit his lip to keep his laughter inside as Kizuna ran past him to collect his toys. Naruto walked sedately into the room, with a straight face. "So, plushy man, here's your breakfast…"

Sasuke glared at him, his open relaxed smiles gone. "Don't push me, dobe… I might be bedridden for now, but I'll kick you the moment I get out of here…" he started giving the Uchiha death glare when an avalanche of plushies smothered him.

He emerged with a blue bunny on his head and teddy on his chest, a confused look on his face. Naruto gave an involuntary giggle. Then Kizuna saw him and yelled. "Chichi-ue! Join us!"

They played for two hours, Sasuke being the mad jounin teacher… (He imagined he was Kakashi…), Naruto being a nice academy one and Kizuna being Hokage. Then the game changed into Kizuna being a bandit and Sasuke being sent out by Naruto to captured him…they managed to play on the bed and pull it off! Naruto suddenly found himself watching a Sasuke who was grinning and smiling…genuine ones as he played with his son.

But Sasuke still was injured…so he got tired quite easily. By the end of the third hour, he looked positively exhausted, his eyes began to droop and he made himself a bit more comfortable on the bed. Kizuna was talking to him about something, Sasuke tried to nod, but heaviness was taking him over. So sleepy… he smiled and then he was asleep.

Kizuna stopped mid-sentence to look at the older man who'd fallen asleep. Then he frowned. "Chichi-ue! Sasuke-san fell asleep! He thinks I'm boring!"

Naruto sighed. "He's just _really_ tired sweetie. You did make him sleepy. Maybe we should give him some time alone?"

Kizuna shook his head. "No. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here and be there so he can see my face when he wakes up…then he'll have good luck and not cry anymore. You made him cry, when you yelled at him and you didn't even give him an 'its ok' kiss!"

Naruto blushed a bit. "Kizuna…Sasuke-san and I are adults. I can't kiss him." He looked at his son a bit sadly. "Listen..." but before he could finish what he had to say Shikamaru came in carrying a scroll. The genius seemed to falter a bit when he took in the great Sasuke Uchiha sleeping with his head burrowed in a bunny's tummy and other plushies surrounding him….it was so…surreal…

Naruto bit his lip. "Um…we were all playing…?"

Shikamaru looked at Kizuna, who nodded enthusiastically… "You didn't invite me, kiddo… I am never talking to you again!"

Kizuna's eyes widened. "What! Shika ji-san, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were the plushy kind of man!"

Shikamaru handed Naruto the scroll and turned to leave. "Just goes to show you don't even know you're uncle!" he 'hmph'd' and walked out. Naruto seemed to catch on to his plan and turned to Kizuna.

"You'd better follow him Kizuna-chan! I think he wants to play with you too!" he watched as Kizuna left and looked down at the scroll. It was from Gaara.

* * *

Bonds take time to form. Pent up or hidden emotions cause bonds to form more easily. Having a physically relationship with someone can never just be purely physical…it's like a ball of wool, rolling here and there until it is completely tangled up and emotions crisscross with sex and all that's left is a confused net. The more one tries to analyze it, the deeper one gets.

Gaara didn't want to love Neji. He knew he loved Naruto and Kizuna…he had a family, he had a marriage. But the fact, when it came down to it was that he couldn't look away from Neji. Gaara had never had anyone's _complete_ love in his life. With his father, it had been hatred; with his sister, he'd shred the love with Kankuro; with the villagers, he had very little love; Shukaku had respected him; Naruto's love…the only love he'd wanted completely he'd had to share with Sasuke. So it was an inevitable thing that he craved to have some one love him and only him.

Neji had given him that love. Neji had stayed by his side since his marriage to Naruto five years ago. Neji had been his best advisor. Neji had tried to cheer him up when life with Naruto had been rocky. Neji had been there to aid him when the Akatsuki had captured him once more; Neji had fought with Naruto even getting injured in that battle. Neji had helped him through the loss of his sand. Yes, Neji had been there.

Gaara tried not to think about Neji, he concentrated on writing to Naruto, it had been two weeks since the blond had left. Gaara felt everything would settle if only Naruto could return. He sent the message off with a shinobi and turned to Neji who was sitting in a corner reading. He couldn't take his eyes off the long haired man. The chemistry in the air was too much to withstand, and though he tried with all his might not to, Gaara found himself gravitate towards Neji. The Hyuuga looked up questioningly only to have his lips covered by the red head's.

They kissed passionately for a few moments, before Neji broke away. Gaara sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this…" he moved in for another kiss. "I don't seem to care though…."

* * *

A/N: yeah…. I know all that drama! Itachi was telling me that I'm a psycho who needs a constant supply of angst in my life… oh well. I just thought Gaara needed some action too. And don't worry those two endings will most probably be there until work swamps me. This will go on for a while I guess… just enjoy the emotions…I have to go now Ja ne!

**Taka**


	10. Betreyal is Easy

Chapter 10:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Why aren't you back here with me? I really miss you and well…I've been thinking…maybe we need to really think over our marriage and give it another shot. We should really try to get over that fight we had…the big one which we don't talk about. But you know what? I _want_ to talk about that fight…we need to get past it. We need to think about where we're headed and what we want. _

_Some things have kind of cropped up here, nothing to serious, but they are things that make me want to think about _us_. Let me get this out of my system all right? I love you. We both know that I haven't ever had love from _**anyone**_… well not completely. I know you love me too, but however much we try not to think of it or speak of it, you do love the Uchiha asshole too. I've never been able to experience anyone's complete love… and even if yours with Sasuke didn't work out, he still did love you! _

_What I'm trying to say is…please hurry home. I really want to know if we can get this to work and if we can be happy. I'm happy with just Kizuna and you…so we don't need other kids. Let's just adopt a few! Or maybe when you're ready we'll have our own kids…so the kid question is out of the fray right now. Let's go on a holiday and relax… I know you're all ready on one, but let's see if it can be all right…have loads of work to do now…so I'll see you soon I hope. Ja ne!_

_Gaara_

Naruto folded up the letter and slipped it into his pocket. This was the fourth time he'd read it in the past two days. He'd made up his mind. Sasuke and Shikamaru would head to Konoha and Naruto would go home to his husband, tell him about everything and start over for good. He'd written to Tsunade and she'd convinced the council to let Sasuke back into the village. It seemed that the village rejoiced that Itachi was gone and Sasuke had avenged everyone, but they still didn't trust the Uchiha. The girls would be glad too, Naruto thought with a smile.

He sighed and went back in, to find Kizuna. The boy was with Sasuke again. When Naruto entered, Kizuna was asleep and Sasuke was shirtless…in the middle of changing into other clothes. The raven looked up to see the blond looking him over with a slight hunger in his eyes. It made Sasuke pull on his shirt faster. "So dobe, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll be in Suna by afternoon. Shikamaru will get you to Konoha and then come home." Naruto explained.

_Home…_Sasuke noted. Naruto had told him that he had made things ok at Konoha…that he'd let Kizuna visit sometimes. It had been painful, but Sasuke who never showed emotion at the best of times had replied that he understood and that he was grateful to Naruto for letting him see his son. He turned away from Naruto, on the pretext of smoothing Kizuna's hair. Sasuke gingerly slipped under the covers, just wanting to hug his son, before he left.

Naruto watched and bit his lip. Something was hurting inside. But Sasuke didn't look like he wanted to talk anymore. Naruto just sat down on a chair, watching them. The day passed quickly, Sasuke didn't leave Kizuna's side even for a moment, though he kept his distance from Naruto. Naruto didn't object, he even let Kizuna spend the night with Sasuke.

It was dawn when he walked in to see Kizuna awake and ready. Sasuke was dressed as well, expression stony and stoic as usual, but his mask wasn't as perfect as it used to be and pain escaped his eyes in flicker continually. Naruto put on his best smile. "Ne, Kizuna-chan! Let's go! Otou-san will be waiting."

But the boy's face didn't brighten. "Ne…chichi-ue, can Sasuke-san come with us as well? Please?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke has to go back to Konoha. We'll see him, Kizuna. I'll send you over whenever you have free time. You will be starting at the Suna academy won't you? So in the holidays you can go see Sasuke."

The child shook his head, tears beginning to make their way down the smooth chubby cheeks. "No. I don't want to go…I won't say goodbye to Sasuke-san…"

Naruto looked a little helpless, wanting to cry as well and getting a bit angry that Kizuna had to make it so hard for him, though he felt guilty at the thought. Sasuke glanced at him and sighed, before kneeling down in front of his son, wincing at the protest from his wounds. "Kizuna… you shouldn't cry. You know we'll see each other. Your chichi-ue did promise me, you'd come to see me. We'll have fun then ok? Now I really must go to Konoha and see Tsunade-sama, to get my wounds healed. Your… your…Otou..."Sasuke swallowed. "Your Otou-san misses you and he really wants to see you…don't you want to see him?"

Kizuna nodded. "I do…but I'll miss you…" he hugged Sasuke, clinging to him like a burr. Sasuke just walked up to Naruto and disentangled Kizuna from him, handing him over to the blond. Then he gave a small smile.

"I'll see you then, Naruto, Kizuna. Safe journey." Then he 'poofed' to where Shikamaru waited. They set off then, leaving the blond and his son in the clearing.

Naruto comforted Kizuna, before leaving for Suna. He wanted to see Gaara soon…anything to get rid of this pain!

* * *

Neji shuffled the sheaf of papers he held once again. Then he placed them on Gaara's desk and walked out. From what Shikamaru had said, Naruto was returning today, which meant that he would have to stop seeing Gaara. He looked up as the Kazekage walked in. Gaara gave him a short smile…then Neji knew it was really over.

He swallowed and smiled back. "Good morning, Kazekage-sama. Here are your reports for the day. If you've finished sorting the missions, I'll hand them out, now, if you don't mind."

Gaara glanced through his reports. "Yes, I have finished. Here you go. Any news from Konoha? Naruto will want to know as soon as he gets back…"

Neji almost flinched…it was sheer willpower that held him back from doing so. "Actually, no. Tsunade-hime has been silent lately. You must have noticed that she hasn't sent this week's report for Naruto as she usually does. But there is other important news you'll want to know. Uchiha Itachi has been missing for the past week or so. His partner's not to be found either."

Gaara looked up interested. But Neji had already walked to the door. The long haired man stopped a moment. "I'm sorry I don't have any other information, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara watched him leave, before leaning back into his chair. There was that pain again. Watching Neji leave or letting go of him, shouldn't have hurt. Naruto was coming back today! Gaara waited for that insane joy that used to fill him whenever the blond's name was mentioned…it came but in a small amount.

The day seemed to crawl by, afternoon never seeming close. Gaara had actually put his head on his papers and fallen asleep, when Neji came in announcing Naruto. Both he and the blond stared at the sleeping Gaara, before Kizuna jumped onto the redhead. "Otou-san! I'm back!"

Gaara almost jumped. He turned to grab Kizuna in a hug, taking in the scent of that nice baby powder Naruto used on him. "Welcome back, Kizuna-chan! I missed you!" he hugged the boy closer, before letting him go and hugging Naruto.

The blond hugged back tightly and then drew back. "I have something to ell you and Neji. Um…Kizuna-chan…please go outside and play… chichi-ue has something very important to tell Otou-san."

Once the kid had left, Naruto sat down and began explaining what had happened in the village of Yu. Gaara and Neji first paled, and then they grew really serious and finally more relaxed as Naruto neared the end. "So I told him I'd let Kizuna visit. I hope you don't mind Gaara."

Gaara shook his head and then looked at Neji. The Hyuuga understood at once and left immediately. Then Gaara turned to regard Naruto. "So…you came back…"

Naruto stared at him in wonder. "What did u think I'd do? Run away with Sasuke? You're my husband…. I wanted to give it a try! Start again…you know like you said in your letter…"

Gaara shoved away the guilty feeling welling up in him. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have thought that." Then he caught hold of the blond, kissing him lingeringly.

Naruto pulled away. "Wanna go to bed? I haven't had any sex in ages….and if you want to start over then. Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto…married to the Kazekage of Suna…nice to meet you."

Gaara smiled. "I'm the Kazekage…you're husband. Nice to meet you too!" Naruto laughed and they went up to bed together, though it was still afternoon.

Naruto lay back on the sheets, moaning as Gaara lubed him, three fingers moving in and out of his hole. He bit his lip, trying not to let the pleasure override him. His husband pulled his fingers out, reaching for a condom.

Gaara froze, when Naruto's hand caught his wrist. "Forget those…I'm ready for a child…" the redhead felt his stomach drop out. Could he do that? Could he let Naruto have his child…now that he and Neji…on this very bed…not today…definitely not today…after all Kizuna was his child right. Shit! Everything seemed so different after his stint with Neji! He shook his head.

"Naruto…not today. Today, let's go with the flow. We're starting over right?" Gaara smiled and ripped the pack open, putting one on. Naruto looked confused, but then he smiled. Gaara winced mentally; the blond probably thought Gaara was looking out for him. Gaara sighed and slipped between Naruto's spread legs positioning himself, before thrusting into that tight hole.

Their moans filled the room, until they rose to screams that finally stopped, making both collapse in a heap. One felt happy in the afterglow…while another almost died of guilt.

Neji stood outside, listening to the moans. He'd come to deliver a message to Gaara…but he should have realized. Silly him, for thinking maybe Gaara would still want him now that Naruto was back. And Naruto was his best friend… he shouldn't cheat on him again.

He walked away his heart clenching painfully. _Why the fuck hadn't Naruto just stayed with Sasuke!_

* * *

Tsunade stared at the Uchiha in front of her. The man looked empty… broken. If what Shikamaru said was true, then the man hadn't spoken a word since he left Naruto and Kizuna behind. She wondered if he was going to go back to being a shinobi. So she asked him.

Sasuke stayed silent for a while and then shook his head. "No."

Tsunade pursed her lips. "So what are you going to do? Getting a job will be difficult… they don't trust you, Uchiha. If you go back to being a shinobi…I'll convince the council to let you off after a month or two of ANBU guards trailing you. You can have missions, you could go to Suna…see Kizuna and Naruto…"

Sasuke paled. When he looked up, there was soft determination in those eyes. "No thank you Hokage-sama. I'll find a job. And have my assets been frozen as well?"

"No…Naruto would not allow us to do so. So we kept them alive. You have a fortune in the vaults… so you don't have to work if you don't want to. I must thank you for killing your brother at last… you've helped save Konoha… thanks for Orochimaru too."

Sasuke stood up. "If that is all, Hokage-sama. You can send your ANBU after me… I'm in no condition to fight still… and I have nowhere to go." He let himself out.

The next few days Sasuke wandered the streets of Konoha. Fortunately he was so engrossed in his thought, that he didn't hear the disgusted whispers as he passed. Unlike Naruto thought, none of the girls followed him around…he was glad. Every time he entered a store looking for a job, they politely refused…sometimes even places advertising for workers had the same excuse. Sasuke didn't care… he had enough money to live on…but the only reason he wanted the job was so that he could do something that didn't involve killing and something that would take his mind away from Naruto.

Finally he landed up at Ichiraku's. Ordering a miso pork ramen, he let his mind blank out until the steaming bowl was placed in front of him. This is painful…but he needed some food and he was sure it wouldn't be as good from other establishments. He could feel the man and his daughter watching him.

Then the man cleared his throat. _This is it, they're going to realize who I am and then throw me out. After all I hurt their Naruto. _ The man stepped up to him. "How would you like to learn to make ramen, boy?"

Sasuke blinked…incredulity spreading over his face. The first sign of emotion he'd shown anyone since he got to Konoha. "W…what?"

"I heard you're looking for a job. Don't worry about them, bleaters…they're quick to take sides. I could teach you to make ramen though…my daughter Ayame is expecting, see…I don't want her working here for a while. If you could help, it would be nice." The man gave him a soft smile.

Sasuke wondered if he could bear to be around a reminder of Naruto. But then it was a job…and if he concentrated hard enough…he might be able to make amazing ramen for Kizuna, when he came to visit. He looked up at the man, looking grateful. "I'd like that please. When can I start?"

* * *

Gaara sauntered into the pub; he hadn't been there in ages. It had been three months since Naruto returned. He'd had to come up with a variety of excuses to tell the blond, when Naruto asked him why they weren't trying for a child. He knew it confused the blond, but Gaara didn't want a child anymore… he told Naruto he'd had a change of heart and that he was happy with just Kizuna. That they could try in another year or so…Naruto would be more ready then.

He moved through the crowd of grinding bodies, until his green eyes alighted on a lone figure in the corner hunched over his drink. He walked over a little too quickly, the figure looked up and white eyes met green. Neji looked a little confused. "Gaara-sama…what are you doing here?"

Gaara let his eyes linger on that face, taking in all the curves and the perfect jaw line. He hadn't looked at Neji for more time than was necessary in the past three months. He'd try to keep his attention on Naruto and Kizuna. But he hadn't been able to ignore the tall figure moving about in his office, always in the background…always at the back of his mind. Sometimes he imagined Neji when he was with Naruto. Sometimes he imagined them with him together…the guilt killed him.

He smirked at the Hyuuga. "Hello, Neji. Long time since we were here, right?"

Neji's eyes widened. "Are you just here to hurt me? I don't want to think about that…it meant so much…we can't be together, Gaara. Don't taunt me with the fact! Where's your husband?"

"Naruto is at home with Kizuna…helping him with the homework. I came here only to see you. Care to dance?" Gaara asked. In his mind a voice screamed for him to just stop and go back to Naruto. But Neji was who he wanted…he wanted the Hyuuga soo badly, he couldn't think of anything else sometimes.

Neji stared at him, before rising and moving to the dance floor. Gaara followed him, henge-ing incase someone guessed it was him. Naruto didn't need to know. They let themselves go, dancing to the beat, grinding with each other just like the bodies grinding around them. Gaara reached up to capture the Hyuuga's lips with his own, letting his tongue run against the bottom. It was addictive; the Hyuuga's pure untainted love for him was addictive.

Neji 'poofed' then to his apartment, letting go of Gaara and moving away. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have to. I can't stand having you in my office…I think about you all the time… even when I'm with my husband sometimes. I want you all the time… I want to hold you, kiss you… please Neji…don't stop me." Gaara moved forwards, to kiss him again.

Neji looked at him perplexed. Gaara was within his grasp…but Naruto was one of his closest friends. He needed more than the fact that Gaara wanted him, but his brain was too addled. _I'll be guilty later. Let me just think of now. _ He smiled and moved towards Gaara, letting the redhead push him onto the bed and straddle him.

The sex was fast and hard, not slow or gentle. They both wanted the other too badly for it to be slow. Neji panted as he thrust into the redhead, feverishly as he reached his peak. He screamed Gaara's name as he came, seeing white spots. _I'm sorry, Naruto. _

* * *

**Four years later:**

**Gaara and Naruto's anniversary**:

"Happy anniversary, Naruto." The blond smiled happily as Gaara ushered him into the theatre. A new movie was out, one that Naruto had badly wanted to watch. It was called 'Nin of the Seven Seas.' Gaara smiled at the happy smile on his husband's face. He was bored though…he didn't like action movies…in fact he just didn't like movies. He'd rather have done something more fun like gone to dinner with Neji once more.

It wasn't that Gaara didn't love his blond husband…he did. But it had just turned into friendship, now…or so he thought. He loved Neji more than ever; the Hyuuga had given him everything he'd ever wanted…the love that he'd wanted. The Hyuuga hadn't pushed him away or rejected him because of some past love. He slipped his arm around Naruto, trying to focus on the movie. Finally it ended and they went to dinner.

He could see many people eyeing him and his husband. Naruto looked really sexy tonight, in his red silk shirt and blue jeans. Gaara let his eyes linger on the tanned chest that was revealed by the undone buttons. He was still attracted to Naruto…anyone would be. He ordered a new fangled dish called pizza. It was the first time he was treating Naruto to it…he'd had it before when he'd come here with Neji.

In the past four years he'd gone on dates with Neji, in his henge form. Everyone knew Neji was dating some beautiful girl called Keiko, who had beautiful silver hair and blue eyes. They'd seen her with Neji everywhere. He pulled himself out of his thoughts…he knew he had to make some conversation with Naruto. The blond was looking at him worriedly.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just spaced out on me. What are you thinking about? Is it Kizuna?" Naruto asked him, his eyes lighting up.

Gaara smiled. "Yes… when is he going to be back from Sasuke's? Tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It was really ingenious of you to send him there, so we get tonight all to ourselves. We've been married for nine years! I never thought it was such a long time!"

"Me neither. Here's the pizza." Gaara leaned back to watch Naruto's face. It was fun to watch the expressions on the blond's face. He'd always loved that part about Naruto, the way gleeful emotions made their way onto his face, without his realizing it.

Naruto prodded the pizza first, then he sniffed it after which he finally took a bite…then he promptly dropped it back onto his plate and downed his glass of water. "Hot! Hot! I think I burnt my tongue!" he made wild gestures, with a cute adorable look of pain on his face. Gaara shook his head and stood up to reach over the table, yank his husband up and kiss him.

When they sat back down, Naruto was red in the face and the whole restaurant were either staring or sporting nosebleeds. Naruto picked up his now cooled pizza and proceeded to eat it with enthusiasm. Gaara picked up a slice and blew on it carefully before beginning to eat it. He looked up and froze for a second…Naruto was too busy with the trailing cheese to notice.

Neji was standing at the window, looking at them. Gaara stood up, excusing himself, saying he'd go to the restroom. Making sure Naruto didn't watch, he made his way outside into the alley behind the restaurant. "What are you doing here, Neji? It's my anniversary…I thought we agreed I'd stay with Naruto tonight."

"You're with him every night Gaara. We only fuck in the afternoons or evenings remember? This guilt is killing me! You've been married to him for nine years now, and we've been cheating…" he didn't get a chance to finish as Gaara shushed him. He grimaced. "Look, Gaara…we have to tell him! He's one of my best friends! I can't go on doing this to him ok?"

Gaara hugged him. "Neji…I can't." he felt Neji stiffen. "No, I really do love you…but…he'll be so hurt. I love him too…he was my first friend and he's still a best friend. I know I'm not _in_ love with him, I haven't been for a long time, but he's been trying so hard."

"This is why we have to tell him, before leading him on anymore. I can't go on doing this!" Neji ground out angrily.

Gaara sighed. "All right, I'll tell im sometime this week." He kissed Neji, pushing him back against the wall. "You know what; meet me later tonight. By around ten. We'll be home by then. I'll tell Naruto I want some sake…I checked we're all out."

Neji looked at him hesitantly before nodding. "You'd better get back to him. He'll be wondering where you are…"

* * *

Naruto grumbled. Gaara had said he'd get sake and Naruto was feeling so alone. Usually Kizuna would be there, talking to him…he boy had grown really intelligent, so they discussed some nice topics. He felt bad that Kizuna hadn't remained a child for very long…the way some people treated him, had made him grow out of his childhood rather fast. He was very broody like his father, though he did have Naruto's friendly nature. In fact, Kizuna was a little Sasuke, same broody-ness, same blank expression, the only differences were that Kizuna could let go most times and be a child again. It was disarming, made people think that the boy didn't understand stuff.

Naruto suddenly realized he'd left his book in Gaara's office. He sighed and started walking over to the corridor that connected the house to the office. He wondered how Sasuke was…he'd have to ask Kizuna tomorrow. It irked him that Sasuke still didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend to share his life with. What the hell was the raven doing? He needed to move on!

Naruto opened the door, still lost in thought, he looked in and his hand dropped away from the door knob. Gaara was bent over his desk eyes shut in ecstasy, with Neji pounding into him from behind.

* * *

A/N: Ok…I know evil cliffy…but I'm already working on the next chapter! So it won't be too long ok? And don't hate Gaara…all he wanted was love. It'll get explained soon ok? Ja ne! Oh and sorry folks….I don't think I can make the GaaNaru ending! It's gotten too complicated. Real sorry! Don't hate me!

Taka


	11. Staring Blankly

Chapter 11:

Naruto's stomach lurched as he stared at the two men, bile rising in his throat. _No…I'm seeing things…my brains fucked up! Gaara would not do this to me! Not on our anniversary!_ He opened his eyes and he could still see them…they hadn't even noticed that he was there. His eyes widened and his heart clenched really hard.

Gaara was in mid-moan when he opened his eyes to see his husband in the door way. He froze once more that night, the look on Naruto's face twisting his gut. Neji wondering what was wrong looked up and stilled. Naruto's face was pale, his lips bloodless. Neji slipped his now flaccid cock out of Gaara, reaching for his boxers, guilt flooding him.

Gaara straightened also going for his clothes. He couldn't break his eye contact with the blond, the pain filled eyes boring into him…the enormity of what he'd done dawning on him. He had almost gotten his pants on when the blond finally spoke. His voice sounding strained and different…all the life in it was gone. Even when Sasuke had left him, there had been some emotion in the blond's voice…but now it was flat and empty

"How long has this been going on?"

Neji looked away, until he realised that Gaara was not going to answer. "Four years…." He swallowed. "Since you went on that trip to Yu."

Naruto looked at them for one more minute, before walking up to the table and picking up the book he had come for. Then he turned around and made his way out the door. The two nins stared after him. Gaara turned to give Neji a horrified look. He wished Naruto would scream, rage or do something that was like him, instead of acting so cool and collected.

He pulled on his shirt and ran after the blond; he found him in their bedroom…packing his clothes into a small carry bag. Gaara looked from the carry bag to Naruto. "Naruto…where are you going?"

"Back to Konoha. I think it's time we called it quits, eh?" Naruto's calm voice said.

Gaara frowned. "You can't go! This is an alliance between Konoha and Suna! I need you here, Naruto….it's not like you're a saint yourself!"

Naruto looked up at him; a blank empty look had replaced the face of the normally animated blond. "As long as Neji is here, the alliance stands. He is one of the Hyuuga, well known and good clan… the Hyuuga women and Hinata's younger brother are enough to produce heirs. Oh…I know I'm not a saint. That thing which happened with Sasuke all those years back…, I didn't plan for it to happen. So once again…I'm sorry."

For the first time, Gaara had no idea what to do. The blond almost finished, placing the book he'd got from the office in as well. He was zipping up the back, getting ready to leave. Gaara could tell that he was still in shock; he reached out and caught the blond's shoulder. "Look Naruto…_I'm_ sorry. I just wanted…"

Naruto moved away. "You don't need to explain your actions. I have to leave now…before it gets too late. I don't like travelling at night…you know that. Goodbye." There was a flare of bright red chakra and Naruto was gone. Gaara stared at the spot, knowing Naruto had used Kyuubi's power to get directly to Konoha. He sank down to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself, hoping this was just a very, very bad dream…

* * *

Tsunade was half asleep on her papers yet again. Shizune had asked her to stay back late and get some work done. She checked her clock, it was about eleven, she stood up stretching, and gods she was tired. Suddenly she heard footsteps and there was a knock.

"Come in."

An ANBU came in. "Naruto-sama is here to see you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's eyes widened as the ANBU stepped aside to reveal, a pale, dishevelled blond, dressed in stunning clothes, carrying a small bag. "Naruto? Why are you here? What happened?"

The blond waited for the guards to leave. "Hey, baa-chan. I just came to tell you…Gaara and I called it quits. Don't ask questions now ok? I'll tell you about it in the morning. I came to inform you. Where is my son…does Sasuke still live in the Uchiha complex?" Tsunade nodded and reached out to grab the blond in a hug. Naruto hugged her back tightly and then poofed again.

Sasuke watched TV, aimlessly. Kizuna had gone to bed leaving Sasuke to indulge in the pain that his son would be leaving tomorrow. Each time Kizuna visited, Sasuke had to go through the pain of knowing he'd be gone again in the morning. Then he heard a whooshing sound and a knock at his door.

Sasuke opened it to find Uzumaki Naruto at his door step, looking weirdly blank, with a night case. "Naruto?"

The blond looked up at him with those frighteningly empty eyes. "Sasuke? Where's Kizuna? Do you mind if I stay here for tonight?"

Sasuke moved to let the blond in. "Come in, dobe. I don't mind…." Sasuke's eye roamed Naruto's body. He wondered why Naruto was dressed in 'going-out' clothes. "Kizuna's in the second room, first floor. Are you ok, Naruto?" his voice was laced with concern.

Naruto dropped his bag, moving towards the stairs. "Fine…" he murmured. Making his way to Kizuna's room he opened the door and walked to the bed. Sitting down next, to his son who was sprawled out, he led his hands stroke the boy's head. Unable to take it any longer he caught Kizuna up in a tight hug.

The boy woke up at once and then relaxed seeing who it was. "Chichi-ue?" he hugged back and then looked at his blond father who'd buried his face in Kizuna's shirt. "Chichi-ue, what are you doing here, where's Otou-san?"

"Otou-san's in Suna. I came down here for a vacation. We're going to stay longer, Kizuna. I'm sorry for waking you."

Kizuna didn't like the way his father sounded. He tried to ask more questions, but he got tucked up instead and his father lay down next to him, cuddling him. Soon he fell asleep, warm in the blond's arms. The blond followed him after a while.

Sasuke peeped in to see Naruto asleep with Kizuna. The colour was slowly returning to his face. The raven wondered what had happened, to have Naruto come here in the middle of the night to take a 'vacation'. Sighing he went over to the blond and covered him with a blanket, before heading to his own room. He'd get answers in the morning.

* * *

Sasuke stirred the miso soup, with a frown on his face. He'd been given a day of from Ichiraku's once the old man had heard that Naruto was back. Kizuna was sitting at the counter watching him, mirroring his expression of worry.

"Sasuke-san…what's wrong with chichi-ue? Why did he come here without Otou-san? Don't tell me it's for a vacation… he's never been like this…" Kizuna asked blue eyes boring through Sasuke's black ones.

Sasuke sighed. "I have no idea, Kizuna. But I don't think he wants to talk about it, ok?"

Kizuna scowled, but kept silent. If Sasuke said Naruto, wouldn't want to talk about it, then it was right. Somehow Sasuke was always right about his father. There were footsteps; he turned to see Naruto walk into the kitchen. He didn't like what he saw. Naruto looked pale, tired and empty; he was still wearing the red silk shirt and jeans. For the first time in his life, Kizuna was seeing his father with no emotions or that irritating happy mask he put on. Suddenly, Kizuna was scared…something had gone very wrong.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "So, you want any help teme?"

"No, dobe. I'm almost done. Why don't you just sit and rest that lazy ass of yours some more?" Sasuke asked smirking at him.

Naruto shook his head. "You'll never change will you?"

"I could say the same about you, usuratonkachi. You haven't wished your son a good morning, yet. He's waiting." Sasuke picked up the soup pot and placed it at the centre of the table, before placing the bowls of rice at each place.

Naruto turned to look at the eight year old and then hugged him. Kizuna didn't squirm though the hug was tighter that the usual ones. He hugged back and gave his father a bright smile. _If chichi-ue won't smile, then I'll just have to make up for it._ "Good morning, chichi-ue!"

"Yeah, good morning, Kizuna-chan." His father bestowed him with a weak smile. He felt like he'd sprung a leak and all his reserve masks had floated away somewhere. He wondered what Gaara was doing, before forcefully stopping himself. He would not think about him.

They sat to eat breakfast, Sasuke and Kizuna bickering about something or the other, each trying to pull Naruto into their conversations…though since Sasuke wasn't too talkative himself, it wasn't exactly easy.

There were knocks on his door and when Sasuke opened it, loads of people rushed in. Naruto looked up to see Lee, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Hinata looking at him worriedly. "Naruto, what's up? How come you turned up in the middle of the night?"

Naruto frowned and looked away. "I felt like it. What? I can't even come on a vacation?" he attempted a smile but it didn't come out right.

Sakura clicked her tongue. "Naruto…you're pale and drawn…you turn up in the middle of the night, to meet Tsunade and tell her that you're not going back to Suna…what the hell is going on?" she didn't see Kizuna sitting there, hidden by Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her, when a small gasp was heard, Kizuna was staring at her and then at Naruto with shock.

Naruto was looking at Kizuna blankly, before he turned to the others. "I think you should leave."

Sakura looked guilty. "I'm sorry Naruto…"

"Naruto tell us what happened. This isn't like you, dumbass!" Kiba piped up, his voice far louder than normal. Sasuke gave hi a death glare.

"I think you should leave. Naruto will talk to you later. You're scaring the kid." Sasuke said, glaring at the dog man.

"Stay out of this Uchiha! Kizuna can go out for a while. We're Naruto's friends…he'll tell us. Naruto you will won't you? Come on!" Kiba asked stubbornly refusing to move, even when Hinata started whispering to him to leave.

"No. I _won't_ tell you, anything. It's none of your business, now _go_ away and leave me and my son alone!" Naruto's voice was sharp and his eyes were filled with anger.

There was a quiet in the room, the atmosphere pulsed with tension, until Hinata spoke up. "We're sorry for disturbing you, Naruto-kun. We'll give you some space, ok? You just had us worried. And the Hokage wants to speak to you in half hour, so please meet her. We'll talk later. Come on Kiba."

They all trailed out and Sasuke shut the door decisively behind them. Naruto was glaring at him, as if daring him to ask questions. Sasuke just sauntered back to his chair and sat down to finish his breakfast. He glanced at the two of them staring at him. "What? Aren't you going to finish?"

Kizuna looked down at his bowl and started to eat. Sasuke gaze warned him that everything would be discussed after breakfast. Sometimes he wondered how a man like Sasuke could seem so dangerous. Everyone in the village seemed to shut up about Sasuke when he was around. Sometimes they'd stop in mid sentence and hurry away from him before resuming their conversation.

Naruto played with his food, he wasn't hungry. He just watched at the two raven haired ones finished their breakfast. When Sasuke started to clear up, a pale hand paused a moment, before picking up his bowl and clearing it away with the rest. After that they went into the living room, falling onto the couch and arm chairs, letting an awkward silence consume them.

"What did they mean…you don't want to return to Suna?" Kizuna asked full of worry and fear. His blue eyes held the other pair as his father gazed at him calculatingly. Then finally Naruto looked away…face tight with pain.

"I mean that I won't be returning. Otou-san and I are getting divorced." His voice was clipped and matter of fact.

Both the dark haired males stared at him in surprise and shock. Sasuke'd dropped the paper he was holding. Kizuna's face was a mask of warring emotions. "Chichi-ue…why? What happened?"

"It's not working out. Our marriage is not working. We decided to end…actually, _I_ decided to end it. I don't think Gaara is averse to the decision either." Naruto explained, standing up. "And now, if you don't mind I have to go see the Hokage. I'll be back soon."

Naruto walked out, knowing he'd just hurt his son a lot. He didn't know what had come over him; there was this barrier between all his emotions. He didn't feel a thing…not even when he thought about Gaara. There was a twinge of pain, but that was all. Stepping out into the chilly air, he shut the door behind him.

Kizuna stared after him before sinking back into his chair, head thrown back and eyes closed. "Why…? Why is chichi-ue being like this? It was their ninth year anniversary yesterday…how could anything have gone wrong?"

In a second, Sasuke had his arms around the boy, holding him close, comforting him. "Your chichi-ue's not feeling ok. He wouldn't have said it so bluntly if he was. Everything will be all right, Kizuna…you'll see." He pulled the boy onto his lap, before settling down.

"Naruto's in shock. You can see it; he'll have to let it in at some point, if you get what I mean. He'll need you then, so don't be angry at him all right? Even if something did happen…it had to be something big for Naruto to act like…things should turn out all right." Sasuke cuddled his son, feeling afraid as he did. What the hell had happened?

* * *

Gaara stalked to the gate, dressed in everyday shinobi clothes. As he reached the gate, the guards stopped him. "Kazekage-sama…where are you going? We can't let you leave without the necessary guards."

"I'm heading to Konoha. It's important…let me leave!" Gaara growled, chakra springing up around his body. He glared at the quaking guards, but they refused to move.

"We can't. It's the council's orders. We must stop you even if you have to kill us…" mumbled one, forcing himself to stand up straighter and look Gaara in the eye.

"I said, _move_…" Gaara yelled, killing intent flooding the place. Sand leaped up around him, even with Shukaku gone, the ichibi's essence still remained, showing when Gaara was pissed.

"Stop. I'm escorting Gaara-sama to Konoha. I'm sorry I was late. I have the council's permission." A voice came, causing Gaara to whirl around. Neji stood there looking commanding, the arrogance of the Hyuuga, cloaking him.

Gaara let his chakra go staring at Neji, who steered him out. "We had better get going if you want to reach by tomorrow. I want to go home…I want to see Naruto…I need to explain, to apologize."

Gaara followed. "I'm not comfortable with this. He'll kill us both…or he'll just sit there and be cold. You don't have to come with me…"

Neji shook his head. "I have to. Naruto's my closest friend. I can't allow him to break that off. Call me selfish…but I want that friendship back."

* * *

Naruto walked back to Sasuke's house after his talk with Tsunade. He could sense his friends tailing him…he hated it. He just wanted to be left alone. Everyone seemed to want to step on his toes…protect him like possessive parents. The only one giving him his space was Sasuke…but he couldn't tell if Sasuke was keeping his distance because he didn't care or if he was concerned enough to judge that the blond wanted alone time.

He reached the front door and opened it. He found Sasuke writing something in the living room, Kizuna was no where to be seen. He walked up to a room Sasuke'd offered to give him and fell on to the comfortable bed. The blinds were shut and everything was soothingly dark, it matched the feelings inside him. He didn't want that blockade to go…if it did, then he'd have to face everything…he'd have to go through hell again. Another loved one had betrayed him.

He wondered if this was how Gaara had felt when he'd found out about him and Sasuke nine years ago. Well, maybe he deserved this. It wasn't strange actually; maybe this was Gaara's revenge. Though the Sasuke thing had been a mistake…a thing that had occurred in the spur of the moment. Neji had said that Gaara had been cheating on him for four years…that was a long time. It was worse than what Sasuke had done.

Sasuke had left for power…he'd never given in to Orochimaru until the very end…until Naruto had refused him and sent him packing that is. He'd found that out when he was questioning an ex- sound nin when he'd been on a mission three years ago. And Sasuke hadn't even enjoyed it.

Everything seemed to click into place...Gaara's sudden change of mind about having kids, his frequent disappearances to buy something or the other, the tons of work that had cropped up over the years, the steady distance growing between them, that he'd tried so hard to patch up. It had been going on since he'd gone to Yu…which meant that it had been going on when Gaara had sent him that letter…the letter that made him refuse Sasuke once more and leave him behind. Four years…

Naruto idly wondered what he should be feeling at this stage. Very angry would have been a good guess, but he still felt light and empty. His door opened and a figure crept to his bed.

"Chichi-ue?" Kizuna's voice whispered, before he felt the boy slipping onto the bed next to him and hugging him fiercely. Then feeling came…it was guilt. He shouldn't have been hat curt with the eight year old. After all this was not the kid's fault.

"Hey, Zuna-chan. I'm sorry about this morning. I know I hurt you." Naruto patted the kid's back.

"Please tell me why, chichi-ue…" Kizuna said in a small voice. "Is it because of me? Because my hair isn't red?"

Naruto chuckled. God, Kizuna still had that fixation after all this time. "No sweetie, it isn't because of you at all. Like I said me and Gaara, we aren't doing too well anymore…the marriage really isn't working out. I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you."

Kizuna shook his head. "It's ok. Seems to me, you're hurting a lot more. I want to stay with you… please don't send me to Suna…I like it here."

"I won't send you away. You'll stay with me…you're _my_ son after all. I won't know what to do without you." Naruto huddled closer to his son, suddenly feeling tired and sleepy. Kizuna went to sleep too, just content to be near his blond father.

* * *

Tsunade sighed. Why had everything gone wrong? She hadn't gotten much sleep last night…after her talk with Naruto yesterday and the disturbing reports that the blond wasn't seeing anyone…just keeping to his room in he Uchiha house, she'd been too worried to get a wink of sleep. Gaara was supposed to have loved Naruto. She knew Gaara had hurt a lot as well, but they'd talked of it before Gaara had married Naruto. She'd _told_ Gaara that Naruto still wasn't over Sasuke… that if Sasuke turned up, then Gaara would have a hard time. But the red head had been too stubborn; he'd said he'd take anything that came. That he didn't care that Naruto didn't love him…he'd still love and cherish Naruto as his husband. He'd promised Tsunade that he didn't care if the blond pined after Sasuke his whole life…he'd still keep the blond happy.

Then Naruto had gotten pregnant with Sasuke's son. Just before the marriage, Naruto had confided that he maybe pregnant…she hadn't had time to check. But she had, had time to barge into Gaara's room, throw everyone else out and demand hat the wedding be cancelled. Again she'd told Gaara it wouldn't be easy…that the pregnancy would be hell for Naruto…that he wouldn't want to have kids for a while. Then Gaara had said that he didn't want kids right away…that he'd be happy to protect Naruto and his child, and love them. Tsunade had given in, hoping that things really would go as Gaara had promised.

Maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she'd known Gaara wouldn't be able to handle everything when they actually happened. Kids always thought they knew everything…and now look at the mess. Again there was a knock and n ANBU stepped in.

"The Kazekage is here to see you."

Tsunade stood anger radiating from every pore as Gaara entered with Neji following behind. "What do you want?"

Gaara glanced away, but the arrogant posture didn't leave. "I want to see Naruto… and my son. We need to talk."

"Naruto doesn't want to see you or anyone! You made sure of that! He hasn't stepped out in since his talk with me yesterday. I'm sorry but you'll have to leave." Tsunade gritted out.

"This is important. I need. To. Talk. To. Naruto. Please tell me where he is." Gaara glared at Tsunade, who glared back just as strongly. She ignored Neji completely.

"I don't care. Leave now. I don't care if you wage war on us or destroy the stupid treaty. I won't let you visit Naruto…he's in a bad enough state all ready. If you attempt to force yourself into the village, I'll let my ANBU take care of you. You aren't jinchuuriki anymore and we have strong ninjas." Tsunade's lips were set in a stubborn line, her eyes glinting dangerously. If need be, she'd kick this asshole's butt.

Gaara stared at her, not breaking away from her glare. "One time…let me just speak to him once more. I need to explain… I'll find him. Even if I have to fight your whole fucking army."

The door burst open and Kizuna entered. "Otou-san? Otou-san, what's happening? What did you do? Chichi-ue's so sick. He doesn't even talk anymore…"

Gaara paled as he looked at his son, who was glaring at him with over bright eyes. He turned to Tsunade with a pleading glance, the earlier arrogance gone. The blonde woman sighed, she had to get Naruto of shock soon, or he'd just waste away. Gaara might be the best way to do it. "Fine. Kizuna take him to your father." She turned to Gaara. "You will leave the moment you've finished talking. I don't want to see you here, once it's done. Don't come back here."

Gaara said nothing. He followed Kizuna until he found himself at the Uchiha complex. Sasuke opened the door, his face a stoic mask, completely not bothered by his presence. Gaara asked Kizuna to stay and ran up the stairs two at a time. He got to Naruto's door and knocked, not waiting for an answer he took a deep breath and pushed it open. "Naruto…"

* * *

A/N: yeah! One more chapter done. So I don't know what's going on actually… the story is writing itself through me. Please tell me what you think, I'd like to know. I want your insights on the characters and stuff. I want to know who you side with, whom you hate and everything. I'll leave you an example down below.

Taka's perspective: ok since I'm writing this story I must say I don't hate anyone. But I do side with Naruto, because four years is a bit much… I can understand Gaara's situation cos I experienced it when my best friend fell for me, while I was dating someone. Though I didn't sleep with anyone I was only sixteen) and I intimate relationships make it tougher. I like that Sasuke seems to be a quiet strength…and that Kizuna isn't as hyper as Naruto or as broody as Sasuke. Yeah that's it.

See what I mean? Please review with your opinions! Ja ne!

Taka


	12. Rage

A/N: Yay thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! I loved them! And I love you for taking time off to write them! After this the chapter will take a while, but I don't think I've left another cliff hanger so you can wait a bit right? Anyway, thanks a lot! Now on with the story!

Chapter 12:

The blond was busy staring at the wall blankly when he heard the door open. Since he'd merged with Kyuubi, he could make out that chakra signature and felt Shukaku's residue. He could feel Kyuubi growling. He couldn't speak to the fox anymore, but the fox's chakra told him the fox's moods. He sat up and looked at his doorway, where his husband stood. Gaara looked dishevelled and smelt of sweat, like he'd been travelling all day and had just got here.

When green eyes met his, Naruto felt his emotional barrier crack a little. He smiled mirthlessly. "Hello, Gaara."

Gaara swallowed. He was never frightened, but there was a cold atmosphere in the room, though the blond's eyes were blank and his smile was blank too. "Naruto…I was wondering if we could talk…"

"Sure, why don't you come in and switch the lights on. We can't talk in the dark…I've got some things I'd like to show you."

Gaara stepped in and switched on the lights. The first thing he noticed was that his husband's bright blue eyes were just a bit darker. "Naruto, I came to apologize. Just hear me out, please." He saw the blond nod, his stoic mask unwavering.

"It began when you left to Yu. We both know that you left because we needed a little time apart. Ever since that fight we'd had, things had been going awry. You were so distant…we were growing apart. I was falling apart…I had no idea how long I could keep going, knowing that you still cared only for Sasuke. I couldn't help feeling that I was unloved…" Gaara paused to look at the blond, but his expression hadn't changed.

"One night I went to the pub with Neji, we got drunk…he told me he was in love with me. We slept together. We decided we'd forget it and just go on as usual. But I was confused, I wrote you that letter hoping you'd come back and everything would be right. But I was obsessed with the idea that Neji loved me…completely. No past included…just me for being me. So I let go…we had a fling. It stopped the moment you returned. I _really_ thought I could forget him. You'd come back to me, given up Sasuke for me. But then it was too late. I bore it for three months and then went back to see him."

"I wanted to tell you, but you were trying so hard. I _meant_ to tell you…I'd fallen in love with Neji. But I couldn't…I didn't want to hurt you. It just went on and the days seemed to pass so fast. We'd decided to tell you the day you found us…but…it didn't turn out like we expected… I'm sorry. I really am sorry. You're still my best friend… I love you as my first and closest friend; I don't want to lose you." Gaara knew it sounded like a lame excuse, but he meant it.

He looked up to see the blond's eyes were an eerie purple. He'd never seen them like that before. For the past nine years Naruto had been placid and calm…but now there was an aura of pure anger radiating from him. The blond smirked.

"Now if you're done with your little sob story, maybe you'd like to take a look at this." His voice was low with an edge to it. He shoved a scroll at Gaara.

Gaara took it and scanned it through. His eyes widened. "A Divorce scroll?"

"You didn't think I'd still live as your husband, while you screwed that Hyuuga _fuck toy_ everyday did you?"

Gaara saw red. "Don't you dare call Neji that. It' not like we planned for all that shit to happen!"

"Oh no…four years is too little time to stop things or changes things. Why don't you sign it, seal it and get out Gaara?" purple eyes bore into him, with utter contempt.

Gaara felt his control slipping. This wasn't going like he'd thought it would. Naruto's eyes were haunting…they looked just like those of the villagers in his childhood. "I'm not going to sign or sealing that. If I do, then you'll be out of my life for _good_… don't look at me like that. You fucked Sasuke too, before while we were getting together…if Neji's a fuck toy, then you're no better."

The next thing he knew there was a flare of chakra; he and Naruto were rolling down the stairs, with the collar of his shirt in the blond's death grip. "What did you say, you fucking bastard? Fuck toy…me. If I was one then why didn't I just sleep with Sasuke, huh? Wait… was it because I was _your_ fuck toy? You loved Neji, but you _still_ slept with me..." the blond hissed as they hit the floor of the kitchen.

"It was an obligation, Naruto. You were my husband I had to sleep with you." That earned him a punch.

"I HATE YOU! BLOODY FUCKING HATE YOU!" Naruto punched again and Gaara tasted blood. He blocked Naruto's next punch and kicked the blond off him. The blond somersaulted landing on his feet, before growling and throwing himself at Gaara. Cutlery went flying. "You brought him with you, didn't you? You brought him with you when you came to apologize!"

Gaara turned and slammed Naruto against the wall. Sasuke, Neji and Kizuna burst in, looking at the mess. Gaara punched his husband in the gut, but Naruto grabbed his hand and twisted it behind him. "Neji…wanted…to…talk…to…you…himself! He won't lose you either."

"You selfish, lying, cheating scumbag!" Naruto's eyes were completely red, chakra starting to cover him completely, fangs starting to appear. He punched Gaara sending him flying to hit the wall. "I wish you'd sign the bloody scroll and leave me alone!" he strode over to hit him again, when a hand caught him.

Naruto whirled to see Neji's other hand fly towards his chakra points. He stopped it and threw Neji away, like a toy. "Don't touch me with your bloody filthy hands. I thought you were my friend…I thought you stayed because I believed what you said when you said you'd like to help me. But it was for Gaara wasn't it? You stayed so you could be with my husband, didn't you?"

Neji staggered to his feet, climbing through the hole he'd flown through. "No… I never…Naruto…"

"That's why you looked so disappointed when I returned…you bastard! You're both assholes…and you came back to tell me that you wanted me to return! Why should I return? What am I supposed to return _to_? I left Sasuke behind for Gaara, but you guys still didn't stop…what the fuck was I supposed to give you?" Naruto turned to Gaara at the last question. "Sign the fucking scroll…this is the last time I ask you…"

Sasuke wondered what was going on. He couldn't make out what the blond was yelling… it was too incoherent, but the other two seemed to understand. Gaara looked up with his good eye; he was a mass of bruises. "No. I won't break the alli…"

Naruto's hand wrapped around his neck. "I will not come back, I want to be free from you…the scroll or death, you choose." His hand began to tighten, Neji tried to stop him, but he couldn't move too well after that throw. Gaara started to choke, he was slowly turning blue. Suddenly, someone kicked his gut. Naruto let go, folding up.

He turned to see Sasuke standing in front of him. "It's not worth it dobe." But there was too much rage. Naruto shot forwards, Sasuke blocked and attacked in turn. They flew through the door. All Naruto could think of was that Sasuke was in the way. He kicked out, but Sasuke caught his leg and threw him. Naruto cart wheeled, spinning back to his feet and attacking again. It continued for a while, Sasuke trying to let him work off the rage. Gaara and Neji were too out of it now. For once he felt glad for the strength he'd gained at Orochimaru's.

Naruto looked a little frantic. "Stay out of my way, Sasuke!" his voice sounded deeper now, Sasuke wondered how much of Kyuubi's chakra he'd tapped into, in his rage. Naruto headed back for Gaara, he didn't see Kizuna staring at the whole scene with wide frightened eyes. Sasuke reached him just before he reached the red head, who'd managed to stand up.

"No." _Fuck! Just work it off dobe…It's getting too hard…please…_ Sasuke took a defence stance as the blond flew at him. He dodged the punch, and then Naruto stopped. He held his hand out and a ball of chakra began to form. Sasuke's eyes widened, even though he was the Naruto's opponent, the man was still looking at Gaara. _Its wind element rasengan…wind against…fire…that's it._ Sasuke threw himself in between the path of the rasengan, hands working to form seals as fast as he could.

"Katon, Tate no jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he hit Sasuke, both crashing through the house, passing Gaara by an inch, Sasuke covered by some sort of orange glow. They fell onto the floor with a thud, Naruto on top of Sasuke. The shield disappeared.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, making sure he was ok, and then suddenly he just felt so tired and alone. His eyes filled, tears starting to roll down his face, his shoulders starting to shake. Sasuke reached up and grabbed him a hug, as the blond proceeded to wet his shirt…raw sobs tearing themselves out of his throat.

Kizuna looked from his red headed Otou-san to his chichi-ue whose sobbing had finally stilled. He saw Sasuke pick up the blond, who looked like he'd lost consciousness, bridal style. He walked past them, to Naruto's bedroom. When Sasuke came back down Kizuna, Neji and Gaara were in the living room. Neji had in face in his hands and Gaara was locked in his son's blazing gaze. Sasuke picked up the scroll he'd found on Naruto's bedroom floor, then he looked around and scribbled something on a piece of paper before walking towards them.

"Kizuna, I think we're going to need a few things. My walls need to be patched up and painted. Please take this list down to the hardware store and get these. If you see Kiba or Lee ask them to help us would you? If they aren't busy?" Sasuke held out the piece of paper to the kid.

Kizuna glared at him. "But Sasuke-san…chichi-ue…otou-san…I want to…"

Sasuke interrupted with a gaze that brooked no nonsense. "I'm sorry, but I need these in a hurry. We don't want your chichi-ue to wake up to the damage do we? I'll ask Gaara to stay a few minutes until you get back." Kizuna stared for a minute, but backed down and took the list. Sasuke waited to make sure his son had really left, before turning to the two men.

"Here. In my opinion…whether it is wanted or not, I think you should sign it and seal it. He might get mad again. He's tired, pissed and not eating…I don't want him wasting away. You're being here isn't good for him either." He tossed the scroll to the Kazekage.

Gaara bristled at the flat tone. "None of this is your business Uchiha. I know you're really jumping for joy…this gives you the perfect opportunity to get back into Naruto's good books doesn't it?"

Sasuke smirked. "Stop acting like I'm the one at fault. I have always been in Naruto's good book, he's my best friend, and I'm looking out for him. I don't want anything else. Contrary o what you believe, it _is_ my business, since you trashed my house, and I had to stop you getting murdered. I don't know what went on…no I didn't hear or understand what Naruto was saying…the chakra made too much noise…but I'd hate to be you."

Neji looked at Gaara and the scroll. Then he slid it towards Gaara, "Do it…then we'll leave. I'm sorry."

There was some silence before Gaara picked up a pen and signed it. He bit his thumb, letting the blood dribble onto a weird character which glowed. It was done, when Naruto did the same, the marriage would be dissolved and any trace of their marriage, like the records would crumble. This scroll would be archived in their place. He wrapped the scroll back and placed it on the table.

Here was a sound of footsteps and Kizuna burst in, panting with Kiba and Lee at his heels. He looked relived when he saw Gaara still here. The moment Sasuke saw him; he relived the kid of the materials and ushered Kiba and Lee out…to help him clean up outside first. Neji got up to following hem…he knew they wanted an explanation and hat he'd have to face them sometime.

"Otou-san…" Kizuna went up to Gaara sitting down next to him. Gaara looked away, still silent. "Why? Why is chichi-ue so angry?"

Gaara hesitated, wondering what Naruto had told him. So he asked. Kizuna hung his head. "Chichi-ue said that your marriage wasn't working out. It doesn't explain anything, but he told me I was too young to understand…"

Gaara sighed. "Yeah you are. But you see chichi-ue and I had an argument… this one isn't going to be solved easily. I made a very big mistake, I hurt Naruto a lot. This is the only way…I'm sorry. But where you stay is up o you…"

Kizuna thought about it. All his life he'd spent loads of time with Gaara. But in the past four years, otou-san had become really distant; he hadn't had time for anything, anymore. He'd seen chichi-ue's sad look when otou-san said he'd have extra work. Otou-san had stopped playing with him too…no he loved chichi-ue loads more than he loved otou-san. "With, chichi-ue. Here."

Gaara nodded like he understood, like he hadn't been expecting anything else…and that hurt. The red head held out his arms and hugged Kizuna tight. Kizuna hugged back. "Bye otou-san."

Gaara looked lost, he held on to Kizuna's hand for sometime. Then he stood up. "Yeah, bye Kizuna."

* * *

Neji sighed, he'd not been able to get a word in. it was scary how Naruto interrupted him and didn't let him speak…Naruto'd always listened, when Neji had made mistakes before. But then Naruto's rage was understandable, no one liked seeing their husbands cheat on them…that was so horrible. He looked up to see Sasuke, Kiba and Lee waiting for him…oh god this wasn't going to go well either. If this strange shit had been different, then Neji would have been with them, glaring at the man who'd hurt Naruto…it was screwed up that _he_ was that man.

"Ok, we want to know what's up. How are you involved? He seems to have gone on a rampage; we felt it all the way at the bar…we were on our way when we met Kizuna." Kiba was looking at him with a bit of worry.

Neji looked at the ground, going a bit red with shame. "He…" he swallowed. "He walked in on me and Gaara…having sex…in Gaara's office." He didn't want to see the looks they were sporting, but he had to.

They were staring at him in shock and…disgust. Lee shook his head in disbelief. "Neji-san…_you_ were cheating on him with Gaara? How…how could you?"

Sasuke looked like ice, when he spoke his voice was frigid. "How long?"

Neji sucked in a breath, forcing himself to look up and meet the Uchiha's gaze. "Four years…I loved…love Gaara. He wasn't happy…Naruto was always hung up on you!" he'd gone defensive the moment he'd looked in those eyes.

His head snapped back as Sasuke punched him. "Always so saintly, eh Hyuuga? Why couldn't you let him know, huh? It was Naruto…he'd have understood… Gaara wasn't happy? You didn't stop to think about Naruto and whether he was happy did you, you _disgusting_ piece of shit!"

Sasuke stopped, you could see him physically trying o control his fury. He turned his back on the Hyuuga and stalked off getting to work on the outer wall. Kiba was biting his lip, drawing blood. He threw a look of disappointed loathing at Neji, before going to join Sasuke.

Neji and Lee looked at each other. Lee was torn between still forcing himself to accept his team-mate and turning away from him like Kiba and Sasuke had done. Gaara solved the problem but appearing at that moment. He walked up to Neji.

"We'd better leave Neji."

Neji hesitated a moment, but when he turned, Lee was gone too. He had nothing else left here…no time to visit his family, if he did he'd be forced to stay and if he stayed, Gaara would have to leave alone. They had reached the gates. Suddenly Neji wanted some contact…he slipped his hand into Gaara's, they shared a look and ten thy let go, leaping away towards Suna.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see the scroll sitting beside his bed. He picked it up and opened it with trembling hands…his eyes locked onto the seal with was half red and to Gaara's signature. Reaching for a pen, he signed it as well, biting his lip and letting his blood drop onto the other half of the seal as his eyes blurred. The seal glowed and their marriage ended.

* * *

A/N: ok…I can't believe I wrote that. A divorce seal is something that destroys all documents regarding someone's marriage. It is the only thing that shows that the people ever wed. so all the nice things like change of name certificates, marriage certificates and all, just shrivel up….this technique is only used when the couple are sure that hey will never ever get back together…it also some how makes I impossible for them to get back together. Ok two or three more chapters to go and this is over! Keep waiting and please review…Ja ne!

Taka


	13. Bonds

Chapter 13:

A cool breeze blew through the streets of Konoha, rustling up small dust storms and shifting leaves. Light chatter drifted up from various corners of the village. The breeze weaved its way through the mostly empty streets o Konoha, making its way higher, towards the lone figure sitting atop Mt. Hokage. (I seem to have a thing for this place!) It playfully rushed through unruly blond locks like it was stroking the lonely person.

Said person shut his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and trying to imagine that he was elsewhere…maybe on a beach, with the sea breeze in his hair. Though imagination could only get this far. When he opened his azure eyes…the pain was sill there, gnawing at him like a dog with a bone. The eyes dulled and tan hands folded in his lap. The obento next to him seemed irritating…it had been packed by his son, who wanted to make sure that he had food even when he was on his lonely little trips to somewhere quiet. It was his favorite miso pork ramen, but he really wasn't hungry…everything seemed to have shut down for a while.

There was a whooshing noise and a familiar chakra signature appeared behind him, making him scowl at the view. Sasuke sat down next to him, reaching for the obento, opening it, breaking the chopsticks and handing it back to him. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but something made him shovel a chopstick full of ramen into it instead. He knew Sasuke was watching him, so he forced himself to finish every bit before letting pale hands take the obento away. Then Sasuke stood, Naruto sighed and stood too. They chakra walked down the steep slope and made their way back to the Uchiha complex.

The moment they reached a black burr clung to the blond. Naruto smiled and looked down, ruffling the dark hair. Then an eight year old face beamed up at him. "Chichi-ue, you're back!"

"Yeah, I am. Sasuke didn't let me stay longer."

Kizuna nodded happily. "I told Sasuke-san not to let you be sad by yourself. I sent him there…did you eat?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes I ate. And you shouldn't be distracting Sasuke, now should you?"

Kizuna frowned. "But he was free! He wasn't doing anything, only moaning in the bathroom, so I told him to get you once he was done!"

Both the adults turned red. Sasuke was blushing to the roots of his hair and upon seeing Naruto's incredulous look his expression soured. "I had a cramp! It was really soothing in the hot shower ok? I wasn't _doing_ anything!" which was the most the Uchiha had said to Naruto since he'd gotten there.

Naruto nodded still looking disbelieving! "Yeah sure. Hope your _cramp_ is fine now."

Sasuke said nothing, turning his attention to Kizuna. "Didn't you say something about asking those brats over for the afternoon? It's almost four now."

"They're not brats they're my friends. Hiruki, Taniko-chan, Miriya-chan and Setsuna are coming." Kizuna said naming each of them like it mattered to Sasuke. Though it did of course, everything that Kizuna said mattered to Sasuke.

The Uchiha smirked. "Then I should be glad I picked up some cake, dango and kokemono for them. I have tea in the house and milk as well, depending on what you prefer."

Kizuna lunged at Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck pulling him down for a hug. "You're such a nice person Sasuke-san! Why do you act like a bad one? I love you, thank you so much!"

Sasuke stiffened for a moment and then hugged back. "Anything for you Kizuna!" Naruto watched him intently feeling a bit jealous…Kizuna was his son, Sasuke had no right to be all…he stopped himself there. Kizuna was Sasuke's son as well. And he had had Kizuna longer than Sasuke could possibly have been with him.

Kizuna ran off to get them and Sasuke straightened. He glanced at the blond and saw the look in his eyes. "Stop being stupid, dobe. I would never take him from you…I lost that right a long time ago."

Naruto's eyes widened and a flush of shame crept up. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke nodded and went into the kitchen. "Do you want to make the tea or will you consent to me making it?"

Naruto cursed for his stupidity, but then he wasn't in the mood to be sensitive now. It had only been a week since Gaara had left him shattered to pieces. Though he was slowly coming to the conclusion it was as much his fault as Gaara's. But it still didn't make forgiveness any easier. He was yanked back to reality when Sasuke yelled his name once more and repeated the question. "Uh…no it's ok, you can make it."

Sasuke 'Hn'd' and then frowned at him. "Listen dobe, how long are you going to brood like this? It's affecting everyone around you. You haven't met anyone in weeks, always wandering off to some secluded spots. You need to start getting over it; you're not the brooding type."

Naruto glared at him. "What I do, is none of your business, Uchiha. If I want to brood, I will. You should stay out of it."

Sasuke just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Kizuna _is_ my business and I don't care even if you think otherwise. The kid has been worried about you for the past week! You give those fake smiles and think he can't see through them, but he is our son…he's very perceptive. Ok…you lost a husband…who cheated on you. Kizuna doesn't even know what exactly Gaara did wrong…you're an adult and he's a child. He's been in Suna all his life…even if he does have friends here; he doesn't seem to want to turn to them for help yet. I'm the only one and I work all the time! So go ahead and brood if you want to, but spend sometime with your son too."

Naruto stood there stunned. For the first time in his life, he hadn't thought about his son. His anger and hurt had been so great that he hadn't thought about what his son must have been going through. He felt ashamed once more. Sasuke had gone back to making the tea his lips set in a firm line. Naruto just took a seat and wondered how to make things right.

"Ne, Sasuke…I'm sorry."

"For what? Is that sorry for me or are you talking about life itself?"

The flood gates in Naruto's mind broke. He began to ramble…it had always been like that with Sasuke before…even though they'd liked each other, when they had their 'just friends' moments, Sasuke had let Naruto ramble. "Actually I'm sorry for hurting Gaara." He ignored the incredulous look Sasuke gave him.

"And why is that, dobe?"

"Well it is my fault, all this happened. I agreed to the contract when I was still in love with you. You came back and I refused to trust you…I didn't want to get hurt again…I thought Gaara could make me happy. Then I got pregnant with Kizuna. Gaara still took me in and I tried to love him, but then I don't think I let myself when it came down to it. You know, I refused to have his child…the fear of the pain was mostly the reason…but since when had I feared pain that much?" Naruto's mouth turned down at the edges.

"If it had been you asking back then…maybe I would have gone through with it again. I deluded myself into believing you were the one I loved and didn't really give Gaara a chance. God knows he needed it then. I let petty fights get between us. Then when I met you again…the feelings were still there, but I couldn't make out if I loved you or I was in love with you…" his hands tightened. "I knew it wouldn't work…then Gaara sent me a letter…I realised I'd been an ass, so I went back with the intention of making up for my mistakes. But it was too late. You know…I'm still mad…I haven't forgiven them, because if they'd told me I would have allowed it…I would have moved back to Konoha and suggested Neji myself…because…because back then I didn't love him. I didn't have to _force_ myself to love him these past four years you know…? I _felt_ it and I was willing to move on. I have the worst luck with guys…"

Sasuke watched him for a moment and then smirked. "Well, you can't take all the credit for this, Naru-chan. If I remember I wrecked it the first time…with us. Then I wrecked it when you tried to get married…I'm responsible for Kizuna. Gaara should have had the sense to know it wouldn't work out…if he'd been willing to deal with the fact that you may not love him, and then it wouldn't have happened. Neji was a fool not to voice his love. They were both to blame for not telling you. I'd just say its one big mess, we've got ourselves into."

Naruto grinned for the first time. "Yes, none shall be blameless. It was Sakura's fault for not confining me to my room after the jutsu, it was Lee's fault for going about the power of youth, Kiba's fault for acting like a bum, TenTen's for not falling for Neji, Hinata's for not falling for me, etc, etc…"

Sasuke shook his head muttering a 'baka' under his breath. Then Naruto straightened and looked at Sasuke seriously. "Sasuke, can we get back to being friends? Like…best friends? I mean really I can't talk to anyone like I talk to you…"

Sasuke looked up a faint hope flickering in him…but the look on Naruto's face said he meant _best friends_…not boyfriend, lover or husband. But then it was enough. He squished that hope and rolled his eyes. "I thought we were…I can' believe you're so childish, dobe!"

Naruto was about to retort when he realised it was as close as Sasuke could get to a 'Yes'. Smiling he sat up to set the food onto the coffee table as hey heard Kizuna's voice with those of the other children. When they entered Naruto just watched them.

Hiruki was Kiba and Hinata's child. He'd inherited the byakugan and had wild shaggy hair from Kiba. Setsuna was Sakura and Lee's child. He was surprisingly handsome having only inherited Lee's black hair and complexion….he looked a lot like Sakura. Taniko was Ino and Chouji's kid with Ino's blond hair and Chouji's eyes. Lastly was Miriya a very pretty little girl…Sai's child. She had long red hair inherited from her mother…a lady from Hoshigakure and Sai's black eyes.

Naruto couldn't help noticing how she watched Kizuna all the time. He caught Sasuke's eye and they both hid smiles. Kizuna was chattering away about the academy which he had recently joined.

"Yah, Yurino-sensei is ok…but he doesn't really want to teach us…so he won't help us at all. You should have seen how he was yelling at Miriya-chan for missing the target by this much." He held up his hand to show quarter of an inch.

Miriya smiled at him. "Yeah and Kizuna-kun stood up for me. He told sensei that he'd show me how to do it right…he teaches very well!" Kizuna blushed and glared at her. He could never understand why the girl kept praising him for every little thing and now she was doing it in front of his chichi-ue no less.

Naruto coughed suddenly and then looked at them beaming. "I hope you're enjoying yourselves. Kizuna has told me so much about you! After you finish you may play out in the back, please go home before dark though." They all nodded and then it began once more. Kizuna was talking and Miriya was staring. Naruto and Sasuke enjoyed watching their son go beet red every five minutes!

* * *

That night Sasuke persuaded Naruto to go out and meet the rest of the gang. It wasn't too bad. Ino had broken the ice by bringing up Gaara and Neji…she said there wasn't any point in pretending it had never happened and bought Naruto a drink after wishing him a "Happy Divorced Life" ! After that the rest had begun to talk freely about anything and everything all traces of awkwardness gone.

When they got home Sasuke was drunk Naruto was feeling better all ready, Kizuna was fast asleep. But Naruto wasn't feeling sleepy in the least…he was bored. He wondered where Sasuke was and started to look for him. The raven's chakra signature led him up at a room which was at the highest part of the house. The room had a sloping roof and something like a door was cutting into it. Sasuke was stretched out at the very edge, the moonlight silhouetting him against the night sky. He seemed to be deep in thought, so deep in it that he didn't see when Naruto came up behind him.

"Teme…"

Sasuke jumped out of his skin and turned to look at Naruto who had sat down behind him. Shit he really must be high if he can't even notice Naruto entering. The blond grinned. "Scared you didn't I? So what are thinking about?"

Sasuke turned to look out of the window again; his face was slightly flushed with the drink. He slurred when he spoke. "Guilt. I want to go back to being a shinobi, now. At first I didn't feel like it…I'd seen so much death, I'd killed my own brother and however much I tried to get satisfaction from the fact I didn't and then there had been so much happening at Orochimaru's." at this Sasuke paled again. "I hated the thought of being a shinobi again. But suddenly the urge seems to have come up again."

Naruto frowned slightly. "So you're over the guilt? Of killing Itachi…going to Orochimaru?"

The dark bangs slipped forward covering the raven's face. "I can't…I won't ever be able to get over it as such. It's not just about Itachi or Orochimaru. So much had happened, what with you, Kizuna, Konoha and Gaara…I needed a very long break. Then I was thinking…I need to get my life back on track…start living again, instead of just being a robot. I don't know what you and Kizuna have decided to do, but I'm going to come visit you guys…"

"We haven't decided anything just yet, Sasuke." Naruto said gently.

"I'm hypothesising, dobe." Then Sasuke looked at him a weird look on his face. "I'm getting prepared…because I know you'll want to leave soon, dobe. If I don't prepare…then I'll be left feeling dead again. It's really amusing…all that time I never thought you would be the one moving on, leaving me behind. When I was a child I used to think that once Itachi was dead, I could be with someone I love…not chase after anyone anymore. But that's life for you…we both ended up chasing…thing is you stopped and I just had to continue…I couldn't stop so I froze…and now I'm chasing after you again."

Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke continued…he'd gone back to watching the sky. "I still love you, Naruto…forgive me, but I keep thinking nine years is enough pain to bear….not counting all those years before that with Orochimaru. But you still won't give me a chance will you? I can't even ask it of you now…after what that Gaara asshole did…oh god…I'm drunk."

Naruto watched Sasuke hang his head and lean out some more. He really must have been drunk because he suddenly pitched forward and off the roof, the only thing saving him was Naruto's hand which caught him and pulled him back in. Sasuke lolled back in and fell into a graceless heap onto Naruto lap. Naruto was trying to pull him up when a voice came out of the region of his thigh…where Sasuke's head lay, under his arms.

"You're going to leave now aren't you? I'm sorry….I won't say those things again…please stay…"

Naruto sighed and bent to get his arms around Sasuke's waist and heaved him onto his shoulder. Sasuke's voice floated through again. "Naruto I'm upside down…I can see your ass."

Naruto blushed and set him on his feet deciding to drag him back to the bed room. He managed it up to Sasuke's bed and dropped Sasuke onto it, when a hand grabbed him in a tight hold and yanked him onto the bed. Naruto struggled but an arm snaked around his waist and a dark head snuggled into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. There was a soft kiss placed there and then a sigh. Naruto wondered if Sasuke wanted to have sex, but a very tiny, almost non-existent snore convinced him otherwise.

Naruto sighed too…stupid Sasuke. _He's like this trap I can't get away from…he gives me a bit of leeway, but then I keep coming back to him…again and again. _ Naruto ran a hand through the dark bangs and then moved away enough to lightly kiss those soft lips. Sasuke tasted of alcohol. The older man grunted a bit and waited for Naruto to lift his head before snuggling back into his neck. Naruto let himself fall asleep; cuddling into the warm body…maybe everything would turn out all right?

* * *

"So baa-chan…why have you called me all the way out here?" Naruto asked as he watched Tsunade down her drink. "Don't you think it would have been nicer to meet in your office?"

"Naa…gaki, I'm growing old. I need o exercise my muscles…that's the reason I decided to take a walk all the way to this far away pub and drink myself to death." Tsunade drawled, signalling for another bottle of sake.

Naruto whined and hit the table with his palm. "Che…I can't believe you'd make me walk too! What happened to consideration of others?"

"Oi shut up gaki. Naruto do you still want to be Hokage?" Tsunade asked her face perfectly serious.

Naruto looked at her eyes narrowed for a bit and then sighed. "Yes I do."

"Even if it means you'll be dealing with that bastard of a Kazekage?"

Naruto looked away. "I wasn't completely blameless…baa-chan. But then yeah, I guess I'll be able to bear it. Why are you asking me these questions?"

Tsunade looked at him and then smiled. "How would you like to take over the post tomorrow? I'm your teacher I say that the training is complete."

Naruto stared at her in shock. "T…tomorrow?"

"I've been preparing for it for a long time gaki. I spoke to the council and preparations for the ceremony are all ready underway." Tsunade stood up. "Come on let's walk back to the Hokage tower. I need to finish off the last minute things before I retire…"

Naruto didn't know whether to scream or cry, so he decided on neither and just revelled in the feeling of happiness flooding through him. He and the Hokage walked back to the tower leisurely, discussing life and other things of the sort. He couldn't wait to tell Sasuke; soon the raven would be working under him. He couldn't help suddenly think of what Sasuke had said the night before. The dark haired man had still been asleep when Naruto left in the morning…so had Kizuna.

The blond stretched out. "It feels weird…to suddenly have one of my most treasured dreams come true…it's within my grasp and I can't help but feel weirdly at peace…"

"That happens gaki. So what are the other treasured dreams? Does it have something to do with the Uchiha?"

Naruto looked away blushing. "I don't even know if I'm ready for that yet…"

Tsunade shook her head in defeat. "gods you guys should just get back together, like the old times. Too much of sorrow has come in between and you must get over it."

"Aa."

"Naruto….have you told Kizuna who his father is yet?"

"No."

"You should tell him. Sasuke shouldn't be made to wait any longer…he needs to get as much time as possible with his son. He's paid enough for his mistakes…ten times over." Tsunade pointed out.

Neither of them saw the person behind them, by the time they did, the presence was gone. Naruto shrugged and continued to walk home. "I'll tell him today I promise."

Way behind him, Kizuna was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He just wanted to get away from them all. _So Sasuke-san is my father…I'm one of his mistakes? Then didn't he and chichi-ue want me?_ He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. Oh god… was he just a mistake?

* * *

A/N: ok I'm stopping here. I'll try to update sooner in the next chapter ok? See ya guys! But I loved writing the scene with the drunk Sasuke and the lovely moonlight. Ja ne!

Taka


	14. Rekindle

Chapter 14:

Naruto finished his talk with Tsunade and picked up a few reports she wanted him to read. He poofed himself back to his home…Sasuke's home rather and opened the door to see the raven setting the table. He almost winced when he saw the pale and tired look on the other man's face. He sighed; he knew that the older man would never take anything for his hangover…Sasuke believed that he could function without medicine.

He walked to the medicine cabinet and then went to stand in front of Sasuke, pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other silently holding them out to him. Sasuke glared at him, but took it without complaint. He knew Naruto would bug him until he did. Drinking the water down, he suddenly looked around and frowned at the blond.

"Naruto, where's Kizuna?"

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean? Isn't he here?"

"He was looking for you and left two hours ago. He promised he'd come home for lunch, but it's all ready lunch time! He's never been late before!" Sasuke said, his stoic features softening into a worried frown.

"But I haven't seen him at all! I was with Tsunade the whole time…" Naruto looked perturbed. "Maybe…maybe he met a friend and well…but then he hasn't done this before. He usually sends a message."

Sasuke felt a wave of overwhelming fear, but stopped it from actually gaining expression. He turned to see panic begin to creep onto Naruto's face and went to place a hand on the blond's shoulder before firmly saying "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back soon. You should just wait for a while. After all he's a kid and can easily get side-tracked!"

He got the blond into a chair and then excused himself to talk to Shino who was passing by. He asked if the bug keeper to inform people to search for Kizuna within the city and ask him to come home if he was around…he also asked him to inform them to report only to him. Then he went back inside in order to keep Naruto company. It was a taxing thing, time and time again Naruto steered the conversation back to Kizuna. Finally Sasuke decided to go in for the kill.

He would never have asked if he wasn't hung-over and close to panicking. "Naruto why were you in my bed last night? I mean I could smell you on my sheets and well they were messed up on that side. I don't remember anything, but the party and the…uh…moon."

Naruto suddenly turned al fidgety and blushed lightly. "Listen, you were really drunk. And…um…you fell out of the window while we were having a conversation and I caught you." he blushed even more at what Sasuke had said. "I tried to get you into bed, but you wouldn't let go of me and I decided that you needed me as a plushie more than Kizuna did…" he frowned suddenly. "Have you been training in secret? I mean really, though we were always on par with each other, but your grip was way too strong. It was not the way it should have been if you'd only been tossing ramen all day long!"

He realised that Sasuke wasn't saying anything, a look of horror creeping into his dark eyes. Before Naruto could ask there was a knock on the door and Sasuke was out of his seat like lightning.

Sasuke opened the door to reveal Kiba, who gestured for him to come out. After making sure Naruto was not within hearing range, Kiba turned to Sasuke grimly. "We've found his trail…it's leading out of Konoha. If we leave now, we should be able to find him by nightfall at least. You should inform Naruto too."

Sasuke nodded, wanting to collapse. But he went in to inform Naruto, concentrating on the mission at hand. The blond stood up looking anguished. They met Kiba at the gates and started off following Kizuna's trail.

* * *

Sasuke rushed through the trees keeping his eyes firmly on Akamaru's little form. He kept his breathing deep and even not letting the fear that hovered at the edges take over. He glanced at Naruto once or twice to make sure that the blond was all right…it was such a taxing experience for both of them. Akamaru followed a single straight route that took them all the way to the Valley of the End. Both the parents went pale as they saw the familiar waterfall approaching…did their son go over the border? But thankfully Akamaru veered to the right and followed the river upstream.

Sasuke and Naruto sighed in relief. Naruto couldn't help but curse the demon within him which was responsible for Kizuna's speed. It was a four hour journey for most jounin, but for Kizuna it would be almost an hour less. Naruto wondered where his baby was…it had been about six hour's altogether since Kizuna left the house in the morning. He'd always found it hard to catch his son, but he'd never imagined he'd have to chase after him in a situation like this.

Finally Akamaru stopped, sniffing around outside a cave surrounding by dense forest. Then he yipped at Kiba, who frowned and then translated. "He's in here…Akamaru says he's scared…he knows we're here. You guys go in, I'm not going to intrude…I'll uh…keep guard in case he wants to run away again."

Naruto stared at the entrance and then without thinking, reached out to grab Sasuke's arm in a death grip. Obsidian eyes shot him a slightly panicky but reassuring look. Both men made their way into the cave, holding their breath. It wasn't a very deep cave, it extended just a few feet. A dark lump crouched at the end of it…as their eyes adjusted to the darkness they say Kizuna looking up at them; face all dirty with tear streaks running down his cheeks. The moment Naruto saw Kizuna's eyes linger at his hand on Sasuke's arm; he pulled it away…stumbling a few steps forward to fall onto his knees before the boy.

"Kizuna? It really is you, isn't it?"

"Chichi-ue?"

Naruto suddenly whimpered before reaching out to hold the boy. But Kizuna jerked away and batted the hands off. "No!" his shout was forceful. Naruto's eyes widened with hurt and he bit his lip, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Kizuna, what's wrong? It's me usagi, you know you can tell me anything!" Naruto forced his hands to say by his side. He wouldn't touch Kizuna unless the boy let him.

"I don't believe you! You're a liar!"

Naruto didn't reply. Kizuna continued. "You've been lying to me! I thought you said it was bad to lie! You're a bad man chichi-ue! I hate you!"

Naruto jerked like he'd been slapped, but he still refused to say anything. Sasuke couldn't see this happening though. "Kizuna! Don't you dare say that to your chichi-ue again!"

Kizuna glared at him. "You're a liar too! You're my real otou-san aren't you?" Sasuke grit his teeth, but nodded all the same. Kizuna inhaled sharply.

"Kizuna…I love you."

Kizuna stared at his blond father, before his little face twisted. "No you're lying! Stop pretending! I know you didn't want me! I was one of Sasuke-san's mistakes wasn't I? I know you don't love me chichi-ue."

"He does. I do too. I know we didn't tell you earlier but that's because it was best for you that way." Sasuke's deep voice said. Kizuna refused to look at the dark haired man all attention on his blond father. He couldn't help the anger and hurt welling up inside him. He punched the blond's shoulder suddenly…wanting to hit the man.

Naruto snapped out of the weird trance like state he was in as the boy started throwing punches at him. He'd had enough of this. He wrapped his arms firmly around his son and began rocking him softly, until the boy stopped struggling and began to sob into his shirt. Naruto decided that he would listen now. "Firstly you need to learn to listen to people fully when you overhear them talking, usagi. Secondly…it is true that I didn't plan on having you…but I _cannot_ call you a mistake. Whether you believe me or not Kizuna, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You see…I loved Sasuke very much…so I really wanted to have you!"

Kizuna clutched his father's shirt. "Why didn't you marry Sasuke-san?"

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke spoke up. "Because I lied to him…I left him behind whenever he came to help me. I betrayed him, until he lost all the trust he had in me. And then I came back…but I had hurt him too much. Do you understand Kizuna? I'm a horrible person. Then your otou-san asked him to marry him and Naruto said yes. Even though he was going to have you anyway…"

Kizuna stared at Sasuke, but turned back to Naruto when he began speaking. "Kizuna…Gaara and I thought it would be better for you if you didn't know Sasuke was your otou-san. I was scared you would be treated like they treated me…because I had a demon in me and you'd be the son of a demon and _traitor_. Gaara protected you. We wanted to give you a normal family and a happy childhood…I didn't know if Sasuke would come back…I didn't know if he would leave again…I'm sorry I lied to you. But I thought it would be best for you." Naruto hugged him harder. "I'm sorry I couldn't even make it work with Gaara." He hoped Kizuna understood most of what he was being told.

Kizuna bit his lip. "I'm sorry I yelled chichi-ue…I love you." he turned to Sasuke. "You aren't a bad man…you told me before when we met that you thought chichi-ue was right about family being important. You're a good man now…I love you too. Uh…am I supposed to call you otou-san?"

Sasuke heard the doubt in Kizuna's voice…he saw it in his eyes. "Only if you want to, Kizuna… we better get home soon…it's going to be a long journey."

Kizuna nodded. "I'm…" he yawned. "I'm sorry I ran away…" he leaned into Naruto feeling exhausted. He hadn't eaten in hours and it would take a really long time to get back it seemed. It was almost twilight now. They'd spent an hour talking to each other. And Naruto was tired too…he didn't have the energy to transport them back to Konoha even with Kyuubi's chakra…they'd have to walk for at least an hour o get close enough for him to do that. Well, it was better than nothing. They went out and met Kiba…all the adults decided to walk… Naruto was mentally exhausted and not up to running right now. Kiba…who'd just gotten back from a mission in the morning was wiped out too. And Sasuke…Sasuke was lost in his own world. One sentence ringing in his mind. _I **loved** Sasuke very much_…so the dobe didn't love him anymore…Sasuke looked at the blond pain squeezing him again. _Why can't I stop running after you?_

* * *

Naruto watched as his child snuggled into the covers some more. The moment they'd gotten home, they'd fed the boy and tucked him up nice and secure. Naruto had refused to leave until the boy fell asleep. But now he had to go see what Sasuke was doing. When he went downstairs he found that the table had been set, and food had been laid out for…one. Naruto frowned, wondering where the dark haired man was. He looked all over the house, even at the attic but Sasuke was no where to be found. Had he gone out for a walk? Naruto took a deep breath trying to sense his chakra signature, again he couldn't find it.

He heard a knock at the door and went to open, walking a bit quickly. He saw Tsunade smiling at him from the door –step. "Hey, gaki…I'm glad you found Kizuna. Did I interrupt your dinner?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, join me. Sasuke-teme has gone off somewhere. But he still left food out for me." Naruto set a bowl and plate out for Tsunade opposite him. Hen he sat down and touched his bowl only to find that it had been reinforced with chakra to keep the food hot…which meant Sasuke had left a while ago…and not just now.

"I came to drop off this list of shinobi who are on missions. And well…read it Naruto." Tsunade broke her chopsticks in half and began to eat her food. Naruto felt a slight feeling of foreboding come over him as he picked up the scroll and looked at the list. Finally he came down to the last group. _Yamato's group: Espionage. Yamato, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke. Three month long mission- Hidden Mist._ He dropped his chopsticks and looked at Tsunade, eyes wide.

"You sent him on a mission?"

Tsunade shrugged. "He came in and asked for one. Said he needed to get away for a while. I agreed with him on that one. Sasuke isn't a civilian; he's never stopped training for the past three years. Once he got over the shock, he's just been training and working. He's a great jounin; he's won back at least a bit of the council's trust. He wouldn't be able to stay civilian long…I'm sorry to say this, but not with you around."

She shook her head softly. "It's only been a week since you left Gaara; you're not ready for anything else. Look at it from his perspective, you guys are getting back to being close, but he still loves you. He needs a break and I am fine with it. You'll be Hokage tomorrow…you'll also be busy. Once his group stars reporting in, you'll be able to make the decision of when he returns…though I know you'll keep the village in mind. He left this for you."

Naruto sighed and then he half smiled. Picking up his chopsticks he dug into his ramen. "Yeah baa-chan. But I'll still kick his ass for not telling me when he gets back."

_Dobe,_

_Going on a mission…I'm getting trestles. Tell Teuchi-san that I'm sorry I didn't give him notice of my leave. Ayame will take over again. Since it's just an espionage mission, I will be writing to you and Kizuna…maybe even get him something on the way? See you later. _

_Sasuke_

* * *

Naruto looked out the window, leaning back into his chair and reminiscing. It had been a month since Sasuke had left. Naruto had had to console Kizuna that his running wasn't the reason that Sasuke had left. Deep down Naruto knew it was because of himself…because of the pain he'd caused Sasuke that the older shinobi had chosen to go on that mission. Sasuke had made it easier for the kid to believe him, by sending him a post card signed under the code name of 'plushie man'. After that, he and Kizuna had fallen into a routine, staying at the Uchiha mansion and going to their school or work place from there. Yes the house did seem empty without Sasuke there…suddenly the blond missed his best friend.

He was glad Tsunade had decided to stay and help in the hospital. Sakura was pregnant again with her second child, but she still came to check up on Naruto. His office in Hokage tower was really nice. And it had become nicer once Shikamaru and Temari moved back to Konoha to enable Shikamaru to take his place as the advisor of the Hokage. Naruto came back to the 'real' world and lanced at the document before him with a small smile, eyes lingering on the signature at the corner. He'd finally been able to talk with the Hyuuga's and make them sign the document that stated that no one in the branch family would be sealed…all the curse seals were to removed immediately. He and Tsunade had devised a way of removing it…the removal had started a day or two back.

The door opened and Kotetsu poked his head in. "Hokage-sama? Nara-san has arrived with the Kazekage…they await your presence in the conference room." Naruto nodded and stood. The meeting he'd arranged, but had been dreading came to be. He didn't feel like stepping out of the office all his emotions all mashed up again. But then it had been a month and he would have to get over it right? After all he had accepted it was also his fault. It was just a meeting, what the hell could happen? He placed at hand on the door of the conference room…and there'd be hat other matter to discuss. He decided to talk of it first and get it out of the way. He was glad the old council members had resigned, Kakashi and Kurenai had taken their place. He entered and they all looked up at him, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Kurenai. No one bothered to stand since Naruto brushed away all those formalities.

Blue eyes met green as each took in the other's appearance. Gaara looked as sexy as ever. But Naruto wasn't focusing on his looks, he was trying to decipher what he felt as he looked at his ex…there wasn't any rage, maybe a bit of anger though. Satisfied he smiled a genuine smile at them all and sat down.

"All right everyone let's begin. We have about three important issues to discuss today. Firstly the Hyuuga-Sabaku marriage. Secondly the Akatsuki problem and lastly a few trade policies between our villages. Concerning Hyuuga-san's wedding to Sabaku-san, all the members of the Hyuuga clan approve. I talked it over with them and was able to pave the way. Shikamaru has drawn up a new treaty which we will have to sign at the end of this meeting. I will try to spare anyone who wants to attend as long as it will not compromise on our security or missions." Naruto nodded at Gaara and smiled again.

Then he turned a bit serious and looked around. "Coming to the Akatsuki…I recommend that we start specially training a few our shinobi to handle them. That will mean extra chakra and stamina practice…please take a look at the charts in front of you…"

The meeting went on for a while. It was Naruto's first meeting with a Kage…but it impressed everyone. He was a good speaker with just enough humour to lighten a normally serious subject. He was also efficient and came up with a few ideas hat seemed better than Shikamaru's. After it ended they left the two Kage's alone. Gaara studied Naruto a bit. The blond looked healthy and pretty happy, though there was something missing in those eyes. It wasn't something too big…but Naruto somehow seemed incomplete.

"You're a good Hokage."

Naruto turned to face Gaara. "Thank you Sabaku-san, I really appreciate that. I want to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage."

Gaara sighed. "Naruto…I thought we would sort things out! Quit the formalities will you? I was pleasantly surprised when you arranged this meeting and I thought things would be the same."

Naruto looked just a little sad. "I don't want to use your fist name for a while…I know it's a little weird but, I'd like a bit of distance between us. It isn't about me forgiving you or you forgiving me…it's just that it cannot go back to being the way it was, because you did betray my trust…like I'd betrayed yours long ago. And well…it's only been a month…I'm not angry at you…but then again, maybe some formality and distance would be good. It wouldn't make me feel like I'm addressing my husband then…it will just be Sabaku no Gaara the Kazekage. Allow this one luxury ok?"

Gaara shut his eyes for a bit. "Fine then, Uzumaki-san. How is Kizuna? And I hear Uchiha had gone off on a mission."

"Yes, Sasuke has left on a three month mission. He still sends Kizuna cards, letters and gifts." Gaara noticed the blond's eyes light up a bit as they talked of the raven haired man. "Kizuna is fine, we had a bit of trouble when he found out Sasuke was his father…but he wasn't given any time to face it, since Sasuke left that night. So he's actually taking it pretty well. "

Gaara nodded and then suddenly Naruto turned to him a scroll in hand. "Is Hyuuga-san here? Could you call him in for a moment?"

The red head stepped out and asked one of the chuunin to bring Neji in. the white-eyed man walked in looking a bit apprehensive. But Naruto smiled warmly at him. "Hyuuga-san…I have something for you. You could call it an early wedding gift." He pressed the gift into Neji's hand. "Please open it when you get to your quarters. Then you can heads to meet Tsunade baa-chan. Oh and Sabaku-san you may visit Kizuna…he's at the academy."

Then he left them there and retired to his own office. Neji walked back to their lodgings with Gaara and then opened the scroll. As he read what was written there, his eyes filled up. "Gaara…look…the curse seal… Naruto really…"

Back in his office, the blond began a letter.

_Dear plushie man, _

_I just finalised the deal to get rid of the white eye curse seals. I hope the sand man's boyfriend will be happy now. Our child misses you…so do I… anyway, how are things there and when are you coming back? The kid's academy training seems to be…_

* * *

_Dear dobe, _

_I hope that doesn't sound too mushy…everything's all right here…you seem to be taking care of things real fast. I wouldn't have expected an usuratonkachi like you to be that way. I know it's been a month since you wrote to me. And I'm sorry I didn't write back right away. I had to get my thoughts together…because dobe, you know how I feel about you. I was surprised, even though we are friends to receive that letter. It was the kind of letter I always expected or should I say wished for when I was at the snake's. It is strange that I have to force myself to believe that it was just the kind of letter best friends write. This letter seems too mushy, it's the kind of thing my clan wouldn't touch with a bargepole but well, I seemed to have wasted the lives of quite a few trees with that heap of crumpled paper behind me, so I'm sending this anyway. Let's just hope the ghosts of my clan won't kill me when they see!_

_I'm sorry I left in such a hurry. You see before we left to get our kid you'd been telling me about the time when I was drunk…and it all came back to me. You remember when we got drunk that one time when we were thirteen…a few weeks before I left for the snake's and I had that temporary amnesia until you reminded me of what happened? Yeah it was something like that. So when I remembered…I was so mortified. I was also scared, dobe…scared that you might run again. You had that embarrassed look in your eye and it seemed to be tinged with distaste. And as much as I hate saying this…we seem to have traded places…with me wanting **your** acknowledgement. But I have a month to go and I guess I'll just have to live with the fact that you do not love me that way and try to accept the way I feel. _

_Uh…well…keep writing. Ja ne! And did our child like those trinkets I sent him? I hope he did._

_Your…um…well…_

_Plushie man!_

Naruto placed the letter on his desk and sighed. Stupid Sasuke, if he was back here maybe things could have been all right. How did that teme expect things to be ok, when he was that far away? Naruto couldn't even determine his feelings. But then again…was he lying to himself? After all these years he did love Sasuke? He hung his head…yes he did. He had even when he was with Gaara. And though in these past four years he'd been able to suppress his love for Sasuke and had let his love…genuine love for Gaara grow, Sasuke had still been there tucked away in some small corner.

It wasn't a question of bringing back the love…it was just a question of rekindling it, since it had never really gone away. If it had, Naruto knew he wouldn't be so comfortable…well almost…with Neji being with Gaara. His reactions earlier were the type of reaction anyone who was betrayed after four years of what you thought was a good marriage would have. But since his mind had started clearing up, he wondered how he could have ever thought it would work with Gaara, when each of them had wanted something different from each other. He had wanted an understanding, caring friend while Gaara wanted unrequited love and when he had wanted unrequited love, Gaara had needed a good best friend.

The Hokage chuckled dryly. Somehow life gave you the opposite of what you wanted. He looked down at the letter…but maybe sometimes life offered you the opportunity one last time and if you failed to take it…then maybe it would never be offered again. He picked up a pen.

_Dear mister plushie man…_

_I think you've been severely mistaken about the situation. You are an idiot who should come home so this dobe of yours can make things clear! But then again you were always the idiot who kept running from your problems…I'm not sorry if I offended you! Why didn't you ask me about what I thought teme, instead of running away? Gosh now I know where our child gets it from. What did I do to be cursed with the two of you? But you know I've been thinking…if you were to come home after your vacation…maybe we could see if I could be cursed with more of you? I mean it won't be long before I won't be able to take all that strain…I mean really…we have loads of 'rekindling' to do, and if you my stupid plushie man aren't here, then I'll just have to find someone else…you see here's this certain teme in my head, who seems to want to rekindle things…yeah I know I'm being a school-girl-in-love-kind of idiot…hurry home, teme… _

_I wish this month would be over, but maybe the wait is good? I don't know if I should be saying this, so I'll put it the way it is…if we can rekindle it…then I will love you whole heartedly…because somewhere in there and in all the mess of things in me…I do. Plus if you don't come home I'm leaving you to take care of our little devil who seems to have become more mischievous in the past few days! _

_Ja ne, my plushie man! Your_

_Dobe_

* * *

"Then we'll have to see if we can build one…it'll make travel across the river easier and the electricity will be plentiful so all the civilian villages in between will also have power." The Mizukage nodded at Naruto. "a very good plan…Tsunade-sama made a good choice when she…"

"Chichi-ue! Chichi-ue!" Kizuna burst in even before the woman could finish her sentence, flanked by two guards who had been in the process of stopping him. The boy looked thinner, Sasuke's absence had been eating away at him for sometime, even though Naruto did try his best to keep Kizuna's mind occupied. But right now he looked happier than he had in days. "Kotetsu spotted them! They're here chichi-ue! Sasuke-san is back!" he looked ready to drag Naruto out.

The blond smiled shooting an embarrassed look at the other Kage. "Zuna-chan…maybe you should go meet him and I'll join you? I am in the middle of a meeting you know!"

His son shook his head. "No! You must come! Please chichi-ue, he's back after a real long time…" he shrugged the guard's hand off his shoulder and ran to his father, clinging to his waist. He turned on a puppy dog face and tuned it to full power. "If you're there it'll make him happy…."

Naruto sweat dropped just a bit and shot him a dry look. Then he looked at the Mizukage's face. She was trying to hide a smile. The puppy face couldn't be ignored however hard he tried. His guards were smiling too, as were Kakashi, Kurenai and Shikamaru. He looked at Shika who shrugged before shooting another apologetic look at the Kage. "I'm afraid we'll have to meet tomorrow morning. This is important to my son…Kizuna, say you're sorry!"

Kizuna glared at everyone, his mouth turned down in a scowl. The typical Uchiha death glare. He looked at the Kage. "Sorry." Then he turned to Naruto. "If you don't hurry chichi-ue they'll have gone _past_ the gates. We must receive him AT THE GATES! That's the right thing to do! You'd better…"

Naruto sighed and picked him up before poofing to the gates. They made it just as Sasuke's foot stepped onto the threshold of the gates. The raven barely had time to blink as something attached itself to his waist like a burr. He heard soft mumbles of 'I missed you' and suddenly the cloth covering his waist started to get wet. Sasuke bent down and picked Kizuna up, hugging the sobbing boy.

"Kizuna-chan…what happened? I'm here now, so why don't you tell me why you're crying?" he rocked the kid a worried frown gathering on his forehead. He shot a look at the Hokage only to have him shrug. He rocked the boy a bit more, cuddling him until the crying stopped. The boy didn't let him go though, only pulling back to look at the raven's face.

"I missed you, Sasuke-san. I promise I won't run away again…don't leave. I know chichi-ue said you didn't leave because of me, but it had to be because of me right? Because I was naughty? You went away because I hurt you…I won't hurt you again!"

"No, Kizuna…I went away because I had to do this mission. I wanted to be ninja again. I might go on missions again, but I promise I won't do too many long term ones ok?" Sasuke kissed him on the forehead and walked forward. Naruto fell into step beside him as he finished talking to the rest of the team. None of the males said anything. They walked in silence only Kizuna's tiny sniffles breaking it.

When they got home Sasuke washed Kizuna's face before tucking the exhausted boy into bed. It was eerily similar to the day he'd left, when Naruto had been tucking Kizuna up. But this time Kizuna refused to let his arm go, forcing him to lie down beside the boy. He smiled at Sasuke as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight…otou-san…" he murmured falling asleep even before Sasuke could say anything. The man smiled, dropping a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Goodnight musuko." He whispered, slipping his hand out of Kizuna's hold and making his way down to the living room. His breath caught as he saw Naruto lying on the huge couch in the living room in black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. His Hokage robes and hat were at the foot of the couch. As the blond stretched a strip of tan stomach peeked out, before it got covered again. Then Naruto shifted slightly making space for the Uchiha.

Sasuke threw himself down beside the blond, his legs tangling with the others. Their upper bodies were about a foot apart and their heads rested on their arms. Naruto smiled. "So teme, what happened? Has Kizuna calmed down?"

"Yes but he's asleep now. Where's the food dobe? If you've both been eating ramen all day when I've been away, I swear I will beat the shit out of you!"

Naruto chuckled. "God, Sasuke you're acting like a good wife…I think I like it though. I get to have the kids and you get to act like the wife…" he dodged a hand that came at him. "Too slow teme…"

Sasuke yawned. "I'm too lazy to actually beat you right now. I'll give you a rain check. You still haven't answered my question…" he Uchiha glared at the dobe. "Did you eat ramen all day?"

"I'm a good parent all right? I learned to cook while I was at Suna…I had to or Gaara would have killed me. And yes, if this is some round about way of saying you're hungry, there is food. I made your favorite onigiri, fish and I made sukiyaki (beef hotpot) since I wanted to make something special. I didn't make any dessert though…didn't think you'd appreciate it." Naruto made to get up.

"You thought right. And I know that you know I'm hungry, so just get the food out. What about Kizuna…won't he be hungry?" Sasuke padded to the kitchen and got the chopsticks out. Naruto got the food out and they sat down facing each other.

"Kizuna had a humongous lunch…and he went to buy some takoyaki at the restaurant down Michiyuki road …you know the big helping they give there. I guess he just needs some sleep. The excitement was too much for him. I wish you'd told him…only him at least, before you left, Sasuke." Naruto shot him a weary look. "Nothing I said made a difference, though he calmed down some. That was really in bad taste." He helped himself to more sukiyaki and rice.

"I know…I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd take it that bad. I'll explain it to him later on." Sasuke forced himself to meet those blue eyes. "So what else has been happening?" they both carefully avoided the topic they'd spoken of in their letters…the matter was so delicate that neither had the least idea of how to bring it up. They just talked about the village and its people before lapsing into a comfortable but lazy silence.

As they went to bed, Naruto suddenly stopped in front of Sasuke's room. He hesitated a moment before he took Sasuke's hand and yanked him through the door. Then he turned and locked it. They stared at each other for a few moments, blue eyes locked with black. Naruto licked his lips moving forward with a few quick steps and weaving his arms around Sasuke's neck. Breaking away he buried his face in the raven's neck, breathing in that unique Sasuke smell that couldn't be described. Sure he'd loved only two people…Gaara and Sasuke, but Sasuke…Sasuke was special…

"I missed you, teme. And I'm not talking about the last few months…"

Sasuke's breath caught as the blond's lips grazed his neck. He let his head fall forward, ace buried in those sunshine locks. "I missed you too dobe…" he lifted his head to meet those blue eyes before moving till his lips were inches away from Naruto's. "Dobe…is this what you want?" he whispered, his breath caressing Naruto softly.

Naruto nodded. "Thirteen years Sasuke…" his voice was raw. "I'm sick of causing you more pain…thirteen years of pain is enough. It's about eight years more than what I had to go through…at least I had Gaara. I'm so sorry about everything Sasuke but then, you earned my trust again, Sasuke…I know you won't break it ever. I…I'll love you if you let me…because…I want you Sasuke. Just you…no one else can fill that space up and I hate that it took so long for me to realise." He closed the distance between them.

(Lemon)

They kissed softly, tasting each other for the first time in nine years. Sasuke savoured it, never wanting to let this one moment go…his fantasies were coming true after those thirteen long years. He let his hand slide down Naruto's chest, fingers stopping at each button to undo them. His lips left the blond's to trail over every bit of skin his finger's exposed. Naruto pulled him up as he reached the waist band of his pants. They walked backwards until they hit the bed.

Naruto peppered the raven's neck with slow, wet kisses…they undressed each other slowly, taking time to explore each and every bit of each other. Trying to make love like they should have all those years ago…with no worries apart from Kizuna. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath when Sasuke attacked his nipples, tongue laving at them until they stood out erect and perfect. Then their usual battle for dominance started…not seme or uke, but just for the power. Naruto shoved Sasuke backwards, moving to take his aching erect member into his mouth. The raven bucked or tried to as the blond held down his hips swirling his tongue around the head, causing soft moans to erupt from Sasuke.

Then he licked like a lollypop from bottom to top until he'd covered all sides of it, then he bent to suck taking just the head into his mouth. Sasuke's hands in his hair tightened. Slowly, he took it into his mouth inch by inch, waiting until Sasuke made some cry of pleasure to continue, tonguing the slit every now and then, his hand squeezing the base lightly. Abandoning the penis in front of him, he opted to torture his lover by attacking his balls. After a few whimpers, Sasuke being his usual bastard-like self, yanked the blond up to envelope his cock, and fucked his mouth until he was sure it was slick and wet.

Pulling the blond to face him, he fisted his cock. "Dobe, do you need to be prepped?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not much, it's only been three months since Gaara and I broke up remembered…?"

Sasuke's face contorted in distaste but before he could go off into a huff, Naruto kissed him. "Start with two fingers and then add the third." The raven complied, slipping three fingers into his own mouth and wetting them, before sliding two into Naruto. The blond frowned a bit at the discomfort, before nodding for the third finger to be added. Sasuke pumped them in and out a few times, before removing them and positioning himself at the blond's entrance.

"Ready dobe?"

The blond nodded and Sasuke entered with a swift thrust, making him cry out. Naruto smiled up at Sasuke…though the man's fingers had stimulated his prostate it needed a little more to become completely sensitive. "Keep hitting it ok? At least the first few thrusts…it feels a bit uncomfortable still…"

Sasuke nodded and began sliding in and out of Naruto. The blond concentrated on feeling those little pricks of pleasure. He had to time it right otherwise if he came before Sasuke, it would hurt like bitch. Sasuke captured his lips in a searing kiss, as he changed the strokes to hit the prostate at every alternate stroke. Naruto couldn't contain himself anymore; he let himself feel the sensations as he moaned with every thrust. "Faster…Sasuke…"

"Nnnggnnhhh… Naru…tight…" Sasuke quickened his pace, bringing them both t the pinnacle, he hit the prostate full on as he came, making Naruto come too, spraying between them. He raven collapsed on top of the blond. They lay like that breathing hard for a few minutes.

(lemon ends)

"Naruto…I love you…"

"I think I do too, Sasuke…"

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"Happy birthday to you…" everyone sang as they gathered around Kizuna and the cake. The boy was turning nine. As usual Miriya, Setsuna, Hiruki and Taniko had the place of honour next to Kizuna, whose parent's stood behind him. All of Naruto's friends had turned up with their children and the women had come over to help Sasuke and Naruto cook up a storm. A huge pile of gifts were stacked in a spare bedroom. After the song everyone lunged for the plates and food. Kiba being one of them…Hinata had to admonish him for not letting the kids eat first. The adults hung around and laughed watching their kids and their various crushes, as they cutely blushed and made conversation.

By the time the evening ended, the kitchen and the living rooms were a mess. Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Hinata and Ino stayed back to help clean up the mess. Temari and Shikamaru had left in a hurry the moment the word cleaning was mentioned. It was ten by the time everyone left. The kids had fallen asleep on the couch and had to be carried back home by their also exhausted parents.

Sasuke tucked Kizuna up, and then lugged all his presents up to his room so he could open them properly in the morning. The boy snuggled up and waited for his chichi-ue to come in. When the blond entered the kid smiled.

"The party was awesome, chichi-ue, otou-san! Thank you!" he grinned from ear to ear a bit of energy still in him. He'd woken up as Sasuke'd carried him to bed. Then he frowned a bit. "Chichi-ue you don't look to good, are you ok?"

Naruto stared at him without answering, he looked deep in thought. "Uh…I think we should redo Itachi's room."

Both the raven haired males stared at him. Kizuna, because he'd heard about his uncle Itachi's homicidal tendencies. Sasuke, because he hated to hear that man's name mentioned in the house.

"Dobe…have you gone mad? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because bastard, we have only four rooms in this house two of which are in use, then there's the spare bedroom and Itachi's room. Out of those two, Itachi's is the one with the most light! And because it's going to get crowded soon." Naruto stated glaring at the man.

Sasuke stared at him with narrowed eyes, before glaring back. "Dobe, if you've invited someone without telling me like when you called Temujin over, I will kill you. I don't want strangers in the house?"

Naruto's eyebrow witched. "So what am I supposed to do? Get rid of it? I thought you wanted more children…"

"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Kizuna laughed as well this time. "He's going to have another baby otou-san…"

Sasuke nodded impatiently. "But I still don't get….oh."

"So much for being a genius," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke was staring at him with a jaw dropping open. "You…you're…pregnant?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes…this one's going to be easier. I hope it's a girl…we need women in this family…I hope its twin girls…that would be so cool!"

Kizuna looked up a bit worried. "You'll still love me won't you?"

Both his parents looked at him before leaping to cuddle the hell out of him. When he came up for air, Naruto kissed him on the forehead. "Of course we will…you're our first child, baby…"

Kizuna sat back satisfied when he suddenly sat up and looked at them. Sasuke knew what was coming and slapped his head in advance. "Chichi-ue, the baby won't have red hair will it?"

THE END

* * *

A/N: my god 19 pages….but it's over. I can't believe I've finished this. I hope you liked the ending…no Kizuna doesn't know what sex is yet…he's only nine and they haven't told him that the stork isn't real….much to Sasuke's annoyance. Anyway thank you all for supporting me till the end! I love you all! See you in another story I'm making…it'll most probably be about Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto…a threesome! Ja ne!

Taka


End file.
